The Lady Naruto
by Mokusatsu-kun
Summary: Reincarnation bring the gang back together at the cost of both their memories and Naruto joining them. Ch 23 posted: The start of revelations.
1. Long ago

Disclaimers: Don't own Naruto. I wish I did. This is my first fic, so tell me what you think! Luv y'all!  
  
.  
  
Prologue  
  
.  
  
[Approximately 5 centuries ago]  
  
Those that had been closest to Naruto all sat in the Lord Hokage the Third's office. They were waiting word from the Hokage about Naruto, if he was still alive after disappearing 5 months ago. Lord Hokage the Third walked in with a somewhat injured messenger. The people in the room looked at him when he entered, some looked hopeful, some looked despairing, and others looked stone cold as if knowing what he would say.  
  
"Naruto is dead," he said softly. "He's been dead for 5 months now. This messenger just returned with the note of Naruto's death. It seems that the fox saved the life of one of the other leaders he was to meet with." Lord Hokage the Third didn't say the word fox with resentment; he said it with affection. Sakura cried and sat on the floor in shock.  
  
"...He's dead?" she said. She couldn't imagine life without that idiot, and no matter how annoying he had been; she had come to care about him.  
  
"...The fifth Hokage..." Iruka muttered. Kakashi looked at his friend sympathetically and touched Iruka's shoulder. Iruka turned to him and wept openly on his shoulder. Sasuke was the only one of the group who didn't show any reaction, but the third Hokage knew how much Naruto meant to the young man. A young woman held the 2-month-old daughter of the fifth Hokage close and left the room.  
  
"Naruto, the fifth Hokage, named his successor before he left," the third Hokage continued. "His first choice was Sasuke, followed by Konohamaru and then by Sakura. Although some discouraged Naruto from choosing a girl for the title Hokage, he insisted, saying that Sakura was one of the few girls he knew that had a right to claim the title." Sakura blushed and looked at Sasuke, but he had disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke stood in front of where Naruto had saved the life of the man he had been meeting with. Here, Naruto's blood had been spilt. Sasuke thought that it was ironic that the white stone that was to symbolise peace between the villages was wet with Naruto's blood.  
  
"I'm come dobe," he murmured and plunged his own kunai into his heart. His blood dripped onto the white stone. "I'll follow you anywhere and forever... At least now we'll be together..." Sasuke fell to the ground and into darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was no word from Sasuke, until 7 months later. He was seen in the area that where Naruto had died. A few hours after the sighting, a teams of shinobis found him lying there, dead. Sakura was in labour when she found out and died after giving birth to Sasuke's son.  
  
. [16 years ago]  
  
Two shinobis entered into the room where their Hokage was sitting. The man looked up at them, waiting for their report on their mission. The two men exchanged glances and the elder of the two stepped forward.  
  
"My lord Hokage the twenty-fourth," he began, "as you know the daughter of the fox had married into the Mizugo clan of the north four and a half centuries ago. Having just returned from that area, we have news about this clan." The Hokage nodded and the shinobi swallowed before continuing. "There were 3 births in the clan, 2 girls and one boy. One of the children is the reincarnation of the fox."  
  
"You believe that the boy is the fox?" the Hokage asked them and they nodded. "Allow for him to live for 10 years, then get rid of him." The two shinobis were shocked to hear this from their Hokage, but bowed and left him. A few days later, the twenty-fourth Hokage was found dead, and the twenty-third Hokage took over his former duties. However, the shinobis that the twenty-fourth Hokage had spoken to before his death did as they were instructed ten years later.  
  
[6 years ago]  
  
A 10-year-old girl stumbled out of the forest into an empty clearing. She had various cuts and bruises, but that didn't matter to her. All that matter was that she was finally out of that cursed forest. Her blond hair was no longer held in the two pigtails it had originally been in. Her clothing was a little burned and she was exhausted. She fell over where she stood and looked up at the night sky, with all the stars twinkling above.  
  
"Why did those shinobis kill them?" she asked the sky. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the looks of surprise on her cousins' faces and their shouts at each other, and at her, to run. Then they were gone. She turned onto one side and curled into a ball. In a matter of moments, sleep overtook her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, she awoke to the sound of voices. She didn't move and instead listened to the conversation.  
  
"...She's the last of her clan then?"  
  
"Yes, her cousins were found dead on the other side of the forest."  
  
"A pair of shinobis from Konohagakure found them right?"  
  
"Yes. We someone went to inform the parents, they were already dead."  
  
" The 'they' your refer to are the parents?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm...What about her guardian?"  
  
"Takuma Kosame had left her in the care of her aunt and uncle, as he has made clear several times. Kazuri Umi and some other from the Kazuri clan have confirmed this. Kosame and Umi are here if you want to speak with him Doctor. He's seems very worried about her."  
  
"Well he's been taking care of her since she was born so why shouldn't he worry? You can tell Kosame and Umi that they can come in, she been awake for some time now." The girl sighed, but kept her eyes closed until she heard Kosame and Umi.  
  
"...Don't worry, the doctors say that she's fine." The girl smiled slightly and opened her eyes a bit. That had been Umi comforting Kosame.  
  
"I know Umi," Kosame replied. "It's just that who would attack three kids." The girl growled under her breath and sat up, glaring at Kosame.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" she snapped and he grinned at her.  
  
"Feeling better then?" her 20 year old guardian asked her and she nodded. She noted that her cuts had been bound and that there was a fresh set of clothes lying on the empty chair in the room. The clothing consisted of a pair of leather boots, silver-embroidered black pants, a cotton white shirt and a gold/silver-embroidered tunic. Seeing that she was looking at the clothing, Kosame smiled. "We thought that you might need them, since your others were a bit charred. Umi picked them out." The younger girl looked at Umi, who smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "I first thought that Kosame picked them out. It kinda scared me."  
  
"Hey!" Kosame said indignantly.  
  
"No problem," Umi said, ignoring Kosame's outburst. "I can understand you fear. I mean, Kosame's not a fashion pro, and he doesn't know what girls like." Kosame calmed down a little, seeing that the two girls were just teasing him. Umi smiled at the girl and left her with Kosame.  
  
"You still planning on leaving?" he asked suddenly and she smiled at him.  
  
"In six years silly," she said. "In six years I'll be leaving for the academy in Konohagakure. I still have to learn from the shinobis here. You still have enough time to tease me."  
  
"It's not that," Kosame countered. "It's just that...I'm gonna miss you...besides you're still a kid-"  
  
"As well as an orphan, and everyone here despises me 'cept you and Umi," she countered easily before sighing. "I have to Kosame. If I don't, I'm not going to become anything and I'll feel that I let my parents, and you, down." Kosame nodded.  
  
"Put on you clothes then," he said and left her in the room alone. She came out a few moments later. Kosame smiled. "You look cute in that you know. You're a git, but you still look cute."  
  
"Thanks, I think..." she said. "Hey do we have any marshmallows at home? ...Oww! Hey, what did ya do that for?!"  
  
. [A few days ago]  
  
The girl was 16 years old now. Umi and Kosame stood with her at the outskirts of the village. She had grown taller, and her blue eyes shone with tears *. She was supposed to meet with two men from Konohagakure, who were to escort her to their village.  
  
"We're gonna miss you," Umi said. The girl smiled at Umi and they hugged.  
  
"Be good kid," Kosame said.  
  
"...Yeah, yeah..." The two stared at each other, and the girl noticed that Kosame was crying.  
  
"Come here you idiot," Kosame said and the two hugged each other fiercely. "I'm gonna miss you." Tears ran down the girl's face, which was buried into his shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, you jerk," she said, her voice muffled. "Take care of Umi, okay? You two are perfect for each other." She was referring to the fact that Kosame and Umi had been recently engaged. The two stopped hugging and the girl turned back to Umi.  
  
"Come and visit us sometimes, okay?" Umi said, wiping the tears away from the other's face before tucking a few stray strands of blond behind the girl's ear.  
  
"I'll try," she said. When she turned around, two men stood there, waiting, She walked forward with Kosame and Umi. The one whose face wasn't covered stepped forward.  
  
"I assume that you're Mizugo Setsuna," he said and the girl nodded. "I'm Iruka and this is Kakashi. Have you said good-bye to your parents?" Iruka pointed to Setsuna's companions. Setsuna glanced at Kosame and then Umi.  
  
"They're not my parents but I've said my good-byes," she said. Iruka glanced at Kakashi before speaking again.  
  
"What do your parents think about you leaving?" he asked. He immediately regretted it when he saw tears forming in her eyes as she looked away.  
  
"I never knew my parents," she said softly and without feeling. "My father died before I was born and my mother died in childbirth. This was my decision alone, Kosame, who's my guardian, has agreed, reluctantly, that I should go." Iruka blinked in surprise at the girl. She had grown up without anyone, like him, but she didn't seem as immature as he had been when his parents were gone.  
  
"Well then, are you ready to go?" he asked her and she nodded. He then turned to Kosame and Umi. "We'll take care of her the best we can." Umi nodded, trying not to cry.  
  
"I would expect no less for a shinobi," Kosame said and hugged Umi as they watched Setsuna leave. "Take care of yourself, you silly git..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Setsuna basically looks exactly like Naruto's ninja centerfold  
  
Ya! Finished this one. More chapters are coming as soon as I can finish them. Review a lot please!  
  
Who should Setsuna be bunking with? Sasuke  
  
Sakura  
  
Random unknown person  
  
Someone else (please specify) 


	2. There was a fox

Chapter 1  
  
Setsuna walked into Iruka's 'house', which was just a place for the orphan kids to stay while going to school in Konohagakure. Each floor of the house (except the first, that Iruka's place, and there were 11 floors all together) was for 2 students only. Setsuna sighed as she followed Iruka up to the topmost floor, where she would be staying. When they reached the floor, she saw that it was cleaner than she had expected it. She walked forward and looked around a bit.  
  
"You're roommate will be coming back soon," Iruka told her as she poked about. "Today the students were on break and classes start again tomorrow. I suggest that you take a shower before your roommate gets here, you're a mess." Setsuna turned to him and rolled her eyes. She was a mess, her hair hadn't been washed for 3 days, and she smelled of pine.  
  
"Thanks Iruka-Sensei," she said sarcastically and he grinned.  
  
"I'll take you for ramen tonight and show you around if you do," he said and Setsuna immediately brightened. Iruka shook his head as he walked down the stairs, leaving Setsuna to her own devices. She seemed so easy to please, yet she was the best student in her village and he wondered why she had such a laid back attitude towards things. Suddenly, he began laughed, finally realising whom Setsuna's roommate was.  
  
The next few weeks would be interesting...Very interesting...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uchiha Sasuke walked up the stairs to his room, passing Iruka on his way up. He wondered what Iruka was laughing about, but shrugged. Why did he care except...Iruka had just left the 11th floor, where his room was. Sasuke ran up the last flight of stairs and opened the door to his room. The kitchen and spacious living room hadn't been disturbed so what had Iruka laughing? The door to his bedroom was closed and the bathroom...  
  
...The shower...There was water running in the bathroom...  
  
Sasuke silently walked over to the door of the bathroom and opened it. Whoever-it-was hadn't locked the door or noticed him, and that was good. He leaned over and flushed the toilet.  
  
"Holy shit!" the person yelped. The shower door opened and whoever-it-was jumped out of the shower. The person was a girl, almost as tall as he was, and yet the manner in which she stood made her seem menacing. Sasuke stared at her blatantly, taking in every detail of her naked body. She noticed this, blushed and quickly wrapped a towel around herself.  
  
"PERVERT!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna's second outburst had brought Iruka and Kakashi running. When Sasuke found out that he had a roommate, he went ballistic. Never mind that Setsuna was a girl and she had insulted him (well...mind that a little...), the idea of sharing a place with anyone else felt like it was an intrusion. Sasuke had finished when Setsuna, now clothed in black pants, a light blue cotton shirt and closed shoes, came out of her "room". The two glared at each other as Iruka turned to speak to Kakashi.  
  
"What brought you here?" Iruka asked. Kakashi looked up from his book, Come Come Paradise, and shrugged. Iruka guessed that his friend was grinning under that cloth which covered his face.  
  
"How often does one hear 'pervert' being yelled at a member of the Uchiha Clan?" Kakashi asked, as if that was a sufficient explanation. Iruka shook his head in amusement.  
  
"You're insane," Iruka informed Kakashi, who shrugged again. The two men turned their attention back to Setsuna and Sasuke, who were hurtling insults at each other.  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Dobe!"  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"That's enough you two!" Iruka said. "I'm not about to move Setsuna to another room, so you'd better get used to living with each other. Sasuke, apologise to Setsuna." Sasuke looked shocked before returning to his passive, unemotional façade.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked coldly.  
  
"You blatantly stared at my body and you had no reason to go into the bathroom since I had put a sign on the door," Setsuna returned just as coolly. Sasuke blushed faintly, and Kakashi noticed this. The girl reminded both Sasuke and Kakashi of someone that they knew, but neither could figure out who that person was.  
  
"I'm sorry Setsuna..." he mumbled. Iruka smiled at this, maybe they'd get along. This hope was shot down by Sasuke's next words. "But stay our of my way dobe." Sasuke walked into his room and closed the door. Setsuna's eyes narrowed.  
  
"As long as you stay out of mine," she growled before going into her own room. Iruka sighed; these next few weeks were indeed going to be interesting...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna smiled to herself as she walked into the bathroom the next morning. She stretched in front of the mirror and stared at herself. Her blond hair was a mess, she hadn't had much sleep and her clothes (blue boxers and a white shirt) were all rumpled but she seemed to have energy from somewhere. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked in. A wet, very annoyed Sasuke, who was only wearing boxers. Setsuna looked at him with an incredulous look on her face, but inwardly she was laughing evilly. 'Damn him,' she thought. 'He looks really sexy when he's wearing boxers and soaking wet.' She grimaced inwardly at that. Why was she thinking about this guy like that? Last night was bad enough, when she was rigging that trap, but this?  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked innocently.  
  
"My room was booby-trapped," he muttered, glaring at her. She blinked before shaking her head, trying not to laugh in his face.  
  
"I'll make breakfast then," she said, and walked passed him, paused and turned towards him. "What time does class start?"  
  
"About 9 a.m." Sasuke grunted. Setsuna fell down (anime-style).  
  
"Gah..." She quickly recovered. "9 a.m.?! Why at 9? Jesus, are you people lazy or what!" Setsuna turned away and slammed the door behind her, muttering to herself angrily. Sasuke blinked, shook his head and began his morning ritual. He walked into the kitchen, with his shirt halfway put on and tugging at the hem, a bit annoyed. Once he had it on, he saw his blond- haired, blue-eyed roommate, setting the table. Setsuna looked up at him and smiled slightly before turning back to the oven so that he wouldn't see her blush. She was wearing a blue shirt (tied at the side, so it showed off her mid), a pair of beige khaki pants, black boots (instead of sandals) and an apron. 'She kinda looks cute wearing that apron... Only if...' he thought before inwardly admonishing himself. Sasuke yawned and sat down on one of the chairs. The other had an orange vest draped over it, and a pair of goggles hanging off of a corner.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked as she set a plate and a glass of orange juice down in front of him. She turned away, picked up her own breakfast and sat down across from him.  
  
"It's 7:30," she said and she began eating, not bothering to converse with him. Sasuke nearly fell off his chair in surprise. 7:30?! No wonder Setsuna exploded when she found out at what time classes started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna had to leave early with Iruka to enrol into the academy and Sasuke decided to tag along, so the three of them walked there together. Both Iruka and Sasuke watched Setsuna as she moved ahead, Sasuke occasionally thinking that she was cute before reasoning out that she was a girl, and had to be a ditz. As for Iruka, he was wondering if she could pass the rudimentary tests to enter into the academy at the level that most of the students her age were in (including Sasuke).  
  
"You can go to class Sasuke," Iruka said when they reached the academy. "Setsuna, we have to go take those tests." Iruka and Setsuna left Sasuke alone in the yard of the school. He wandered around for a while before going into the school to his classroom and sat down. At about 8:30, the classroom began to fill up and Sasuke watched the girls come in and fall over themselves when they saw him. 'Humph... They get distracted too easily,' he thought.  
  
"Hello Sasuke!" a voice said, and he glanced to see Haruno Sakura, one of his distant relatives. It was one of his wishes that she would stay distant, but that wasn't going to happen. She had announced her undying affection for him when they first met, and her parents had said that it was a good idea, but his parents had died before they could answer that question, so Sasuke was free of any obligations to any girl.  
  
"Hn." He turned back to staring at the front of the classroom. Sakura smiled and laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh Sasuke, is that seat taken?" she asked, blushing deeply and indicated to the seat beside him. He glared at her and looked away again. Sakura was confused; he hadn't ever glared at her before...  
  
"...Sasuke?"  
  
"It's taken." Sakura looked at him in surprise. Usually he just ignored her and she sat beside him anyway. She instead sat a seat away from him, stealing glanced at him ever so often, blushing and hoping that he noticed her. He'd move closer and ask to talk to her during lunch. Then, at lunch, they'd be in a more secluded area (away from prying eyes), and he'd kiss her passionately-  
  
"Class settle down!" Iruka-Sensei's voice broke through Sakura's daydream. The teens organised themselves and Iruka continued on. Sakura, as well as the other students ('cept Sasuke), noticed the girl that had just walked in. She handed a piece of paper to Iruka-Sensei, who smiled slightly. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt, beige khaki pants, black boots, an orange vest, and a pair of goggles, which hung around her neck. "Class, this is Mizugo Setsuna. Setsuna has been studying and training under her village elders. I hope all of you make her feel welcome. Setsuna, could you take your seat and we'll start class." The girl nodded and moved to sit in the only empty seat available, the one beside Sasuke. Sakura glared at the girl as she opened a notebook filled with scribbling, turned to a new page, and began writing in that same script. Sakura was about to murmur and insult at Setsuna when she noticed that Sasuke was looking at the notebook in interest.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked Setsuna softly, who glared at him before turning back to the notebook.  
  
"Why are you asking...jerk?" she returned, making enemies with the girls who could hear her. However, Sasuke smiled to the surprise of Sakura, and the girl behind Setsuna, Ino.  
  
"Whatever...dobe..." Setsuna glared up at him, but he noticed the ghost smile that flitted across her face.  
  
"Perv..." Sasuke shrugged and turned to the front, half-listening to Iruka- Sensei. He slowly drifted into a daydream.  
  
{'Daydream'}  
  
18-year-old Sasuke stood waiting in an open field for someone or something. He looked around the field once more to see that nothing and no one was there. He sighed and turned around to see his teammate, 17-year-old Naruto. He smiled slightly as Naruto ran, stopping a few feet away from Sasuke, who smirked.  
  
"What took you so long dobe?" he asked the blond. "You're the one who set the time but you're late!"  
  
"I was busy perfecting a move just for you Sasuke-kuunn," the blond replied, smiling. Smoke filled the field that the two boys were standing in. When it clear, Sasuke was pretty sure that Naruto had used his ninja centerfold, except this time he had some clothes on. The female Naruto walked up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke felt aroused by this public display of affection.  
  
"What are you doing Naruto?" he asked the girl softly, and she just smiled, one of her hands running through Sasuke's black hair.  
  
"Silly Sasu-chan," she said, admonishing him. "I'm Setsuna like this. I learn some shape shifting from the one of the elders in a northern village. So what do you think? Just you and me at the old hangout?" 'Setsuna' licked her lips seductively. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I'll do one better 'Setsuna'..." he whispered and caught her mouth in his own.  
  
{End of 'daydream'}  
  
Sasuke woke up when he heard the bell signalling that class had ended. He glanced at Setsuna, wondering why he had a dream with a guy who changed into a girl, who looked exactly like Setsuna. And he wondered why he had kissed the boy/girl. He would ask Kakashi later, remembering that Kakashi was the expert weird dreams and Kakashi was the reincarnation of his namesake. Kakashi had found out when he was about 17-years-old. If anyone would know what was going on, it would be Kakashi. Sasuke caught Setsuna wrist when she was about to leave.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha! I'm done. Well, I decided to put Setsuna with Sasuke, and things are getting interesting. I was being a lazy with the Kakashi bit, him already knowing that he was a reincarnation and all. The good part is that he hasn't 'noticed' that Setsuna isn't really Setsuna. Or she is, but she's also Naruto...  
  
This is going to get confusing for me later... 


	3. Said fox was fought by the nins

Chapter 2  
  
Setsuna ran a few steps behind Sasuke. Man, for an annoying pervert, he was fast and he had almost all the girls (and some guys) head over heels in love with him. As the two of them reached the forest, Setsuna noticed that the crowd began thinning out. Soon, the two of them were alone. She glared at him.  
  
"Mind telling me why we're here?" she asked him, disgusted.  
  
"Have you ever been to Konohagakure?" he asked her coldly. 'Gah, this guy's so sure of himself!' she thought. 'I hope that he fails the graduation tests.'  
  
"Why would you want to know?" she snarled at him. The two of them glared at each other in the clearing. Sasuke wondered why she was acting like this, but remembering what happened yesterday. The two of them were glaring at each other when Sasuke spoke again.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because isn't an answer you jerk!" A kunai came flying at Setsuna right after she said that. She leaned back to dodge, but ended up landing on her butt. "Oww..." She rubbed her butt as she stood up. A pink-haired girl with a large forehead stepped out of the forest. 'Hmm...She kinda cute...' Setsuna thought. 'Gah! Am I bi? This is not good, I think that I really like her, and she just tried to kill me.' Sasuke noticed that Setsuna was blushing lightly when she glared at the girl. He felt anger boil inside of himself, but he didn't know why. 'It's just like before,' he thought. 'What? It's like before when? What the hell am I thinking about?'  
  
"Sasuke, are you okay?" the pink-haired girl asked him. He glared at her as well. 'She just had to come barging in, didn't she?' he thought, annoyed. 'I wanted to talk to Setsuna alone, but I can't do that unless all those girls give up!' Suddenly, Sasuke smiled for some reason. The pink-haired girl blushed when she saw Sasuke smile, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it, since Setsuna started yelling at her.  
  
"We're you the one who threw that kunai?" Setsuna asked the girl, who looked at her, not really caring.  
  
"Yes, so?" she said. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Are you trying to kill ME?!" Setsuna yelled at the pink-haired girl. "Who the hell are you anyway?" The pink-haired girl glared at Setsuna, anger burning in her eyes.  
  
"Why should I care whether you live or die?" the pink-haired girl snapped. "My name's Haruno Sakura, but it's not like you're going to be my friend."  
  
"It's better than call you 'silly, pink-haired git'!"  
  
"Hey you take that back!"  
  
"Why should I, you git?"  
  
"My name's Sakura!"  
  
"Like I care!" Setsuna moved to attack Sakura when someone grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Now Setsuna, that's not nice-" he began and Sakura smiled triumphantly.  
  
"See, Sasuke's on my side!" She whispered to Setsuna, who just glared at her. Sakura was about to talk, but Sasuke continued on.  
  
"-I mean, who would yell at someone who not that important. You'll be cooking tonight right?" Setsuna stared at Sasuke in surprise but she nodded slowly. Why was he asking about dinner? She had attempted to remove his arms from her waist, but she was failing in that. Sasuke suddenly acted on an impulse, caught Setsuna's chin and lifted it so her eyes were level with his own. She stopped fighting against him, a bit confused. "I look forward to it Sets-chan."  
  
"Don't call me Sets-chan," she said as she got out of his arm's hold. "We'd better get back to class, I think it's starting now. 'Save by the bell,' Setsuna thought ironically. 'Guess I should be grateful. What was with Sasuke just now anyway... What's gotten into him anyway?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke sat in class, waiting for Iruka-Sensei to arrive when he glanced over at Setsuna. She was stared down at her desk. He guessed that he shouldn't have done what he did, but he saw a way to get Sakura to stop stalking him, and he took it. She was just an obstacle, and so was everyone else, in getting to his goal. Iruka-sensei walked in just then.  
  
"Now if you'll open you history books, we'll begin where we left off," he said and there was groaning throughout the classroom. Most of the students began complaining, except Sasuke (who thought that complaining was for the weak) and Setsuna (she was just confused).  
  
"Iruka-Sensei, why do we have to learn about a bunch of old dead guys?"  
  
"Yeah, it's so boring!"  
  
"They're not important now!" Iruka sighed. His students were too stubborn to see the achievements of some of the former Hokages, and didn't see that most caused the way the world had turned out today.  
  
"I don't care if you don't want to learn this, but you have to in order to graduate from the academy," he said severely. "You all know that before you graduate you have to write an essay on one of the Hokages, so I suggest that you all learn it now instead of at the last minute!" The class fell silent and Iruka continued. "Today, we'll be looking at Hokage the fifth, whose name was Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke seemed serene on the outside when Iruka said that name, but he felt like he had been dunked in cold water. He glanced around and noticed that everyone was groaning. 'They must really hate doing the Hokages we've already studied,' he thought. 'But still, a Hokage that has the same name as the guy, or girl, in my dream? That's weird.'  
  
"...Not again..." Sakura murmured before speaking louder. "Iruka-Sensei, why are we learning about him again?!" Iruka looked up at Sakura, and she blushed slightly. The only person who wasn't saying anything was Setsuna, who was rummaging through her bag. She sat up, holding an old, leather- bound notebook. A very old book that appeared to have been though a lot, someone had spilt some ramen on it. Sasuke looked at her, confused.  
  
"This is only a review," Iruka assured them, and there was a breathe of relief came from the classroom. "Now, what do we know about him?" The classroom exploded with noise, and one of the students outside the door fell over with the noise.  
  
"He was respected by the entire village!"  
  
"He was one of the youngest Hokage ever!"  
  
"He saved the village numerous times before becoming Hokage!"  
  
"He was angry at Uchiha Sasuke, one of his teammates, when Sasuke married the woman that he was in love with, their other teammate: Haruno Sakura!"  
  
"He married Ino a year after Sasuke and Sakura married!"  
  
"He died 5 years after his marriage to Ino, who produced a child, a girl!"  
  
"His wife and child disappeared when the village received a message saying that Naruto had died." The class calmed down and Iruka-Sensei was about to continue with the review when Setsuna spoke. Her eyes looked glassy and distant when she spoke.  
  
"He liked ramen, especially miso ramen. Many didn't respect him until he became Hokage. He was saddened when he heard about Sasuke's marriage to Sakura, but he wasn't in love with Sakura. Ino and Yuria, his daughter, went to the North, where Yuria married into one of the clans." Iruka looked shocked until everything sunk in, then he looked like he was going to kill.  
  
"Everyone out now," Iruka said as he glared at Setsuna but she didn't seem to care. "All of you except Setsuna. Prepare for combat training with Kakashi after lunch." Everyone groaned and glared at Setsuna. Sasuke studied Setsuna as she was being scrutinized. She didn't seem fazed by every one of her peers giving her death-glares. He left with everyone else, and the Iruka-Sensei started yelling at her.  
  
"When did you learn all of that?! The letter from the headmaster stated that you were at level 6, and you BARELY PASSED! The stuff you just said is for those who are at level 10! People usually reach that 5 years after graduation!" Setsuna looked mystified.  
  
"You learn that Naruto like miso ramen at level 10?" she said, confused.  
  
"Yes!" Iruka yelled. "I mean no! Gah!" Setsuna grinned wickedly. This was getting interesting.  
  
"I learned all that from Naruto's journal," she said causally, slowly slipping the leather-bound notebook into her bag. Iruka's jaw dropped.  
  
"His journal?" he said, surprised. "Where is it?" She twirled a strand of hair on her finger.  
  
"In the village that he died in," she said. "He left it with the Elders of that village before he met with the other leaders. He saved them and died in the process. Do you want to know more?"  
  
"You should be in a higher level!" Iruka shrieked. "It's like you've already graduated from the academy. " Setsuna shrugged and stood up to leave.  
  
"Whatever," she said. "Better get ready to deal with Kakashi-Sensei, ne? Sounds like he puts this class through a lot. See ya Iruka-Sensei. By the way, you look like you need a vacation. May I suggest a Northern village? They're really fun this time of year. You might find out some interesting stuff you didn't know about." She left Iruka-Sensei and walked out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was wandering around the halls of the academy when she bumped into Setsuna. The two girls glared at each other, staying silent. Suddenly, Setsuna moved closer to Sakura. The pink-haired girl backed to the walk, the blond advancing on her. Setsuna leaned into Sakura and brushed her lips against the other girl's. She pulled away and smiled at the blank look on Sakura's face.  
  
"See ya later then," Setsuna said and walked away, leaving Sakura in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke noticed that Setsuna had just left the academy building and looked around, a bit confused. He jumped down from the roof and landed behind her. She turned, her tunic flying around to behind her. She scowled at him when she saw who it was.  
  
"What is it Sasuke?" she asked him. "Or are you just here to annoy me with your presence, because I can't stand you." He just smirked and grabbed her wrist. Before she could react, Sasuke spoke and Setsuna began to realise, slowly, as he spoke that she *liked* the feel of his touch. She was a bit disgusted.  
  
"You need some help getting around," he stated. Setsuna glared at him but she walked with him, she really didn't know where to go and she needed help. Sasuke showed her around and the two of them walked into the combat training area together, Sasuke still holding onto Setsuna's wrist. The girls that were there all started crying about Sasuke falling in love with the new girl. Setsuna suddenly went red and ripped her wrist out of Sasuke's hold and glared at him. Sasuke shrugged and everyone waited for Kakashi to arrive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakashi walked in late, as usual. He smiled when he saw that Setsuna was with his afternoon class, the one with Sasuke and Sakura. He wondered if it would be like before, about 5 centuries ago, but Setsuna wasn't Naruto. Kakashi sighed and wondered what ever happened to Naruto. 'Is he in a vessel,' he thought, 'or what if he's floating around in that annoying empty space? I couldn't even read there.'  
  
"We'll be practicing the doppelganger technique," he said and some students groaned. "Get over it. When I call your name, please demonstrate." Practically the entire class glared at Setsuna, and some of the people near her muttered that it was all her fault but she shrugged it off. Kakashi began calling out names.  
  
"You need to work on making them more realistic," Kakashi said. The current Hokage had told him to ease up on the students, but that was no fun. "Okay then, Haruno Sakura." Everyone was silent. Kakashi looked up and sighed. Where was that girl? "Does anyone know where Sakura is?" There was a collective shaking of heads and they continued on. When he was finished, he looked up. "Have I missed anyone?" The class was silent. Kakashi was about to move on, but a voice interrupted him.  
  
"What about me?" He looked up to see Setsuna move through the crowd of students. "Can't I try?" Kakashi shrugged.  
  
"Go ahead," he said. 'This will be interesting to see if she can do a technique that we learned a few weeks ago,' he thought. Setsuna smirked as she prepared to execute the technique. Soon, an army of Setsunas filled the area. They all grinned at Kakashi's surprise before disappearing. Kakashi swallowed hard. This was going to be a long few weeks.  
  
"Alright everyone," he said. "I'm going to pair all of you off so you can spar for a while once Sakura gets here. Ino, go look for her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just so everyone knows, Sasuke, Sakura and Setsuna are all 16-years-old. Well, I've finished this. Where did Sakura go and will Ino be able to find her, or has that "kiss" from Setsuna pushed Sakura over the edge?  
  
Heh. I can't wait to finish the next chapter. 


	4. Said nins had a leader, The Yodaime

Chapter 3  
  
Ino returned shortly, dragging a shell-shocked Sakura. Several students looked at Sakura curiously, including Setsuna. Ino stopped walking and left Sakura in front of Kakashi, who looked down at the girl passively. He pulled out his book, Come Come Paradise, and began reading it. Sasuke noticed that Kakashi was using a justu that wiped a part of a person's memory. He assumed that Kakashi would be erasing for Sakura's memory the incident that caused her to become like this until now. He would have preferred it if Kakashi had completely wiped her memory so that she wouldn't be stalking him. Sakura blinked and looked around once Kakashi was done the justu.  
  
"What's going on?" she said, looking around and appearing confused. "I was wandering the halls thinking about...something and then... I don't remember..." Kakashi appeared to be smiling at her, but she didn't notice him until he spoke.  
  
"We're starting to spar right now," he said, not bothering to explain to her what had happened. He glanced at the list. "You, Ino and Sasuke can bring Setsuna up to speed on what we're doing." Kakashi turned to address Ino and Sasuke as well. "I want you to explain to her all of the exercises you've done to improve your weaknesses, plus do last week's exercise. Here, you'll all need this." He handed Ino, Sakura, Sasuke and Setsuna each a pack. There was a ribbon, some kunais and other weapons. Setsuna looked up, confused.  
  
"What's the ribbon for?" She asked and Kakashi smiled.  
  
"They'll tell you," he said hazily. She frowned, this seemed familiar but she could figure out why. She hated not knowing but she followed the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After all of the explanations by Ino, Sakura and Sasuke... Actually it was only Ino and Sakura who were explaining, and Sasuke was just leaning against a tree, being quiet and looking bored. Once the two girls finished explaining everything, the exercise commenced.  
  
The ribbon that had been provided was tied around one's wrist and the goals were to take everyone else ribbon without being caught and to keep one's own ribbon from being captured. Everyone quickly dispersed and the exercise commenced. Setsuna followed Ino through the trees. She frowned as she tried to figure out how to get the other girl's ribbon when a thought hit her. She grinned and set her plan in motion. The others wouldn't know what hit them...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ino!" a male voice called out. Ino turned to see Sasuke running towards her. He moved gracefully around the obstacles between them. "Ino, wait up!" Ino blushed, realising that it Sasuke who was looking for her 'And he isn't after my ribbon,' she thought. When he caught up to her, he smiled at her and made her blush deeper. He rarely smiled, but his smiles were beautiful and now he was gracing her with one of them... Perhaps he was finally noticing her... She smiled back at him.  
  
"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she said.  
  
"Ino, could you help me find Setsuna?" he asked. "She's using her doppelganger technique and I can't figure out which one's her." Ino sighed inwardly. So he didn't want to start kissing in the middle of the forest for everyone to see and announce to the entire village that he was in love with her. Ino then grinned as she formulated her small plan-to kiss Sasuke.  
  
"Of course I'll help you Sasuke," she said. "But you'll have to give me something first."  
  
"What would I have to give?" he asked, mystified. Ino moved closer, and she fancied that Sasuke was blushing faintly.  
  
"You'd have to give me a kiss," she murmured. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Ino moved so that their faces were inches apart. Then, a roar was heard by the two of them, followed by a figure shooting out of the forest. It shoved Ino aside and stood in front of Sasuke; it was Sakura.  
  
"Don't you touch him Ino!" she yelled. Ino stood up and glared at the other girl.  
  
"He asked me for my help, not yours!"  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to fight me first."  
  
"Alright then, you're on!"  
  
Sasuke had slipped away from the girls before they began fighting. He ran until he was a fair ways away from them. He sighed and leaned against a tree. As he took deep breathes, smoke began rising from around his feet. He tightened his fist, which held both of the girls' ribbons. The smoke curled around him and the base of the tree. When the smoke dissipated, the illusion of Sasuke had vanished. Instead, he had been replaced with Setsuna. She quickly stuffed the two ribbons into her pocket.  
  
"That was close," she muttered to herself. "I nearly kissed a girl back there! Don't want to be in that position again, but at least I got these ribbons. Now for Sasuke." She looked around and a large sweatdrop appeared over her head. "...Shit...Lost..." Setsuna began walking, trying to find Sasuke.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakashi had been reading when he saw Sasuke approach him. He looked down at the boy from the tree he stood in. After glancing at his other students he indicated to the other teacher, Iruka, to take over. He moved to a lower branch before addressing the boy.  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing that exercise with the girls?" he asked and Sasuke glared up at him.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said and Kakashi tilted his head curiously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna sighed as she looked around. She had managed to get herself even more lost, if that was even possible. She knew that if that pervert Sasuke was here, he'd probably make another snide comment on her ability to navigate. She blinked as we leaned against a tree.  
  
"How did I know that...?" she muttered when she felt a tug on her wrist. She looked down to see a cute little fox tugging at her ribbon, which loosened and fell off. The fox ran forward a bit before preparing to take off, with the ribbon in mouth. "GAH!" She tried to grab at the ribbon but missed and fell face first. She got up and chased after the fox, which still had her ribbon. She continued to run after it, out of the forest and when she nearly caught up to it...  
  
SMOOCH!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakashi looked down at the position that Sasuke was in and tried not to laugh. Setsuna had burst out of the forest and ran straight into Sasuke. The little fox that Setsuna had been chasing looked very proud of himself. The two of them had fallen and it ended up with Sasuke on top of Setsuna. The kicker was that the two were kissing and, to Kakashi, they looked like they were enjoying themselves. Either that or they were in shock or sick.  
  
There was that and the fact that Ino and Sakura had seen the little accident, and it may have scarred all four of his students for life.  
  
Sasuke had been surprised when Setsuna had burst out of the forest. He was even more surprised that he was enjoying the kiss that they were sharing. He felt Setsuna's warmth emanate from her body, although she was probably embarrassed, as he possessive, and instinctively, held her waist.  
  
Setsuna, on the other hand, wasn't embarrassed; she was mortified. There she was, kissing the guy she had called a pervert. Not to mention the fact that she knew that they were both aroused by the experience. She felt his tongue against her lower lip and let out a soft, unconscious moan, letting his tongue slip in. Sasuke explored her mouth as both wondered why they were doing this. Neither wanted to stop until they hear to voices of the other students.  
  
After what seemed like infinite eternities, but was about half a minute, the two quickly separated, realising that people were staring and they couldn't really continue their little I-don't-want-to-kiss-you-but-I'm- doing-this- I-don't-know-why-and-I-enjoy-it make-out session.  
  
"Gah, pervert spit!"  
  
"I need mouthwash now!"  
  
"You're telling me!"  
  
"Shut up dobe!"  
  
"Nyah! Try and make me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Ino were fighting each other outside of the room where Setsuna and Sasuke were in. Haku was bandaging both of their wounds from the fight that had ensued after what had happened. He shook his head when he noticed that neither had stopped glaring at the other since there were brought to the hospital ward. As he checked to see if either of them had sustained any other wounds, Kakashi walked in, carrying the little fox that had caused the problem. The little thing quickly hopped out of Kakashi's arms and into Setsuna's lap, where it cuddled up to her and fell asleep.  
  
"What's he doing here?" both asked Kakashi, who ignored them.  
  
"You're late," Haku said, not turning to see who it was. "There fine now, they just need some sleep." Kakashi nodded, and turned to leave. Setsuna and Sasuke followed after him until they reached Iruka's. Haku watched them.  
  
'Those two will either kill each other, fall in love with each other and not admit it, or admit it and become a couple,' Haku thought as he watched Setsuna testing Sasuke's annoyance limit when Kakashi wasn't looking.  
  
"Don't kill each other," Kakashi advised them and left with Iruka, who had been waiting for the trio at the door. Iruka acted like a mother hen for a while, hovering over the two teenagers. He didn't leave until Kakashi coaxed him to leave the two alone and join him in the bedroom. The rest of the evening progressed quietly on the top floor, neither Setsuna nor Sasuke talking to each other except when they needed to. When Setsuna went to bed, she took the little fox, which had become quite attached to the girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A figure stood in the tree outside Setsuna's window. It watched as she changed into a pair of loose pants and a tank top for bed. It eyes were the same blue as Setsuna's, and it moved in the tree gracefully, not cat-like grace but gracefully enough not to fall out and not to be noticed. Setsuna yawned a pulled the fox picked up the fox as she went around before bed. The figure sneered.  
  
"So this is what's happened to the great fox," the person murmured as s/he watched Setsuna. "You have nothing on me, but I'll have to report this to *him*." The figure leaned forward into the moonlight and one could see that it looked exactly like the girl whom she was watching. Unfortunately, the branch broke and the girl fell.  
  
"...Oww..." The indistinct outline of the person twitched as the illusion fell away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke put down his book when Setsuna left the room and sighed. What had come over him to make him want to kiss her, or go further with her? She was just a roommate, a person living in this world. She wasn't the one for him. She was too childish, too sensitive, too emotional, and too...human...  
  
"Stop thinking about her Sasuke..." he muttered to himself. When he went to bed a little later and, in the small, dark of his mind, he envied the little fox, which had caused the entire event to come about...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Final done editting! I looked this over and found some stuff should be expanded on. I hope that you guys like the new Chapter 3!  
  
^_^ 


	5. Said Yodaime sealed the fox

Chapter 4  
  
Sasuke lay awake in bed, wondering what Setsuna thought of him. For some reason, he felt *right* when they had kissed each other. There was really no other way to describe how he felt about that kiss. Setsuna, however, appeared to want anything to do with him. He turned over and fell asleep, think about the kiss. He didn't know that Setsuna was watching him from the doorway, a mix of confusion and longing in her eyes.  
  
She stood there for a while before slipping back into her room to sleep. She lay, curled in her bed. One hand held the sleeping fox while the other brushed lightly against her lips. She stared at the window, her eyes clouded with confusion. Her eyes didn't see the stars twinkling in the night sky, but the kiss.  
  
"...My first..." she murmured before quickly turning over. "Ah, get over it! Go to sleep. It doesn't matter!" She curled up and fell asleep in minutes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see the little fox sitting on the table, eating. He twitched but Setsuna didn't notice. He sat down to be greeted with a plate of warm, fluffy waffles and a glass of orange juice. A syrup bottle sat between the two of them. Sasuke reached for it and his hand was greeted with Setsuna's. Their hands caressed one another and he looked up to see that she was blushing faintly. He withdrew his hand, telling himself that she wasn't blushing, it had been his imagination. He admonished himself for doing that. After a while, he dared to look up; Setsuna was eating slowly and looked up when she felt his eyes on her.  
  
"What?" She sounded irritated.  
  
"The fox, he said quickly. "What is it doing here?"  
  
"His name's Kokoro. I plan on keeping him here, with us."  
  
"...Oh..." Sasuke when back to eating and his mind began wandering back to the fact that she had said us. He warmed somewhat, but it didn't show. Neither noticed the man that was watching them eat. He smiled slightly, his eyes mostly on Setsuna.  
  
"Little bro's in love," he said in a singsong voice (just guess at who it is...). "This is gonna be fun."  
  
After breakfast, the two walked to the academy in silence. Kokoro was curled up around Setsuna's neck, watching everyone with cold, calculating intelligent eyes. The only ones who didn't fall under this look were Setsuna and Sasuke, whom he looked at with a warm, loving gaze.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two roommates fought as the week passed. Sasuke frowned as he sat in the classroom, with Setsuna sitting a desk away from him. The late students began coming in and, once everyone had arrived, Iruka-sensei led them to an open field in the forest. Waiting there were a dozen shinobis, standing at attention.  
  
"All of you will be separated into groups of 6 for the exam," Iruka-sensei said. There were groans from the students. "I know that you all have a month to prepare for the real exams, but we do this every year for those who'll be taking the exams. Now, you'll all be separated into groups of 6 and each group will be paired with one of these shinobis. We're going to have a mock exam right now. The goal in both exams is to get one of the six scrolls that the shinobi will be protecting."  
  
Iruka glanced at the shinobis, in particular Tenshi, the tall, black-haired green-eyed shinobi who had a habit of going around and capturing the students before they neared the scrolls. Kakashi wasn't here, so he didn't worry about that particular shinobi. The students groaned again. Setsuna, who was sitting with her friends, sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree she and some of the other students were sitting in.  
  
"Sensei, is there a reason to this?" Mizu, one of her friends asked. Izumi, another friend, rolled her eyes at the boy and Kai just glared at the shinobis that were there.  
  
"Yes there is," Iruka-sensei said. "During the actual exam, the scroll will be your graduation certificate. You get it you graduate. Now the groups are..."  
  
'Anyone but Sasuke and Sakura,' Setsuna thought. 'Anyone but them...'  
  
"Ano Mizu, Haruno Sakura, Kamei Izumi, Mizugo Setsuna ('Crap. Well, at least Wonder Boy isn't a part of this group.'), Shimura Kai, and Uchiha Sasuke ('Double crap.'). The shinobi you are assigned is...Tenshi." Izumi, Mizu and Kai jumped down from the tree. Izumi joined Sakura and Sasuke before turning around.  
  
"Sets-chan, come on!" she called up to Setsuna. Setsuna looked down as she stood up.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming," she called back. Suddenly, she lost her footing and fell from the tree. Her blood pumped faster as the ground rushed up to meet her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the impact, but it never came. Setsuna slowly opened her eyes to see that a guy had caught her. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, still staring at his chest, glanced up to see Gaara and blushed faintly.  
  
Sasuke was standing a few feet away from Gaara and Setsuna. His eyes were snapping with fury. Gaara hadn't let go of Setsuna ever though she was standing without his help.  
  
"Nice going klutz," he muttered to himself. Setsuna must have heard him because she turned to glare at him and removed herself from Gaara. She walked past him and followed the other. Sasuke cast one last look at Gaara, growled and turned to catch up. Up in the tree, Itachi grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura stumbled backwards as she attempted to get away from Tenshi. Izumi, Mizu and Kai had already been caught by the shinobi. She didn't know were Sasuke and Setsuna were, but they'd probably be tearing at each other. 'Poor Sasuke,' she thought fleetingly. Suddenly, a rope whipped around her and she was caught as well.  
  
"That's 4 down and 2 to go..." Tenshi said, smirking. "I guess dividing you into 3 groups of 2 wasn't a good idea, but it was fun for me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Come on Sasuke! It'll work!"  
  
"You're not the one degrading yourself!"  
  
"You're not the one degrading yourself!" she mimicked. "It's not degrading!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Nyah! You weren't thinking that walking in on me when I was in the shower was degrading, were you? Besides, you won't be nude and he won't know that it's you!"  
  
"Won't he?!"  
  
"No, 'cuz you'll do the jutsus in the forest and then come out, alright?!" Setsuna glared and him and he returned it before she sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, don't do it! It's not my fault that we might not get the scrolls teme."  
  
"Sure dobe." Setsuna's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, call me by my real name!" He was about to reply when they heard Tenshi. The two slipped underneath some growth and Tenshi came bouncing around, down the forest path they had just been on.  
  
"Sasuke! Setsuna! Come out come out where-ever you are!" As he bounced away, Setsuna and Sasuke backed out of the growth and ran towards where Tenshi had come from.  
  
"This is great," he muttered, "more obstacles." Setsuna twitched again. Sasuke was talking about Mizu, Izumi, Kai and Sakura.  
  
"You're a jerk," she snapped but he shrugged off her comment.  
  
"Dobe," he replied. "Get over it. They're just obstacles in my way, all of them. Blocking me from my goal." Setsuna blinked in surprise as Sasuke jumped down the retrieve a scroll. She followed him after she got over it.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" she whispered. "What goal are you talking about?" He glared at her, and she nearly flinched. 'He's changed...' she thought. 'Hope it's not something I did.'  
  
"...I have...to kill someone..." he said icily. Setsuna winced, but Sasuke ignored her. 'I hope it isn't me,' she thought. 'Wait, I barely know him, so what would he have against me except waking up very wet.' The two of them walked into the field where the others lay tied up. They began yelling at the two of them to save them, but they had been gagged so it was all garbled. Sasuke ignored the other for the most part, while Setsuna kept on casting worried glances around as they neared the scrolls.  
  
"...Sasuke-kun..." she said. "Aren't we supposed to work as a te-Ack!"  
  
"-?!" Sasuke and Setsuna now hung from a tree, in a net, and Tenshi was practically jumping for joy. Setsuna glared at Sasuke.  
  
"Teme."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't understand why he likes you," Setsuna muttered. Kokoro was sleeping at the edge while the two humans sat across from each other in a hot spring. Sasuke looked up at her and she looked back at him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kokoro." She glared at him, and he returned the glare. It slowly degraded into a staring contest, which was broken when Kokoro jumped into the water. The two dove to catch the fox and ended up bashing heads. Kokoro swam away and got out of the spring.  
  
"Sasuke you jerk," Setsuna said, pressing the side of her head. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"What?" he muttered. His head was pounding.  
  
"I could have caught him! You didn't have to do that!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!" Setsuna stood up, yelling at him.  
  
"You'd probably have missed DUNCE!" Sasuke replied getting up as well. Everyone who heard them fighting sweatdropped. Itachi, who was hiding behind one of the plants that surround the spring, fell over from the sheer force of their voices.  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Dobe!"  
  
"Why you-epp!" After that, there was silence. Itachi strained to hear what they were saying.  
  
"...Setsuna I..." Itachi dared to see what was going on, but still kept hidden. Sasuke had caught Setsuna before she had fallen, but Setsuna's towel had somehow come loose, so both Itachi and Sasuke got an eyeful.  
  
"...Teme...Sasuke, you PERVERT!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke walked out of the hospital wing. Setsuna sat on the bench, staring at the floor. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder softly. She looked up at him.  
  
"Sorry Sasuke-kun," she muttered and he shrugged.  
  
"I'm okay, let's go home." The two left Haku, who smiled mysteriously.  
  
"...Hey Sasuke..."  
  
"...Hai...?"  
  
"...Do we have any marshmallows? ...Oww! Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"Is food all you think about?"  
  
"Nyah, like you care!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Try and catch me if you can Sasu-chan!"  
  
"Don't call me Sasu-chan!"  
  
Why not, SASU-CHAN!" The blond stuck her tongue out at Sasuke before running off.  
  
"SETSUNA-KUN!!!"  
  
Kakashi watched from above as he performed a stronger memory jutsu to encompass the entire village. It was to make sure that his new students wouldn't know him, since his last ones were a bit of a pain.  
  
"The girl's carefree and loud," he murmured. "She's a bit of a prankster as well..." He trailed off and his eye widened in surprise when he realised it. '...Naruto...' he thought. 'She's just like Naruto...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Done!!! ^_^  
  
now i have to work on the next chapter...that's not going to be hard! (...i hope...) R+R! 


	6. Said sealed was in a child

my had fun with this one. ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Setsuna turned in her bed. It was late in the night and she had exhausted herself while trying to get away from Sasuke. The moonlight filtered into her room, bathing everything in a silvery glow. Sasuke had caught her only because she had fallen asleep in the middle of a field and was muttering about something. She sighed as she slept silently. In the other room, Sasuke also slept, shivering and turning over as he dreamt.  
  
{Dream}  
  
A 15-year-old Sasuke jumped to another tree, and then another. He continued on, looking for someone. The dobe had gone missing after some nins had attacked them. The idiot had gone bounding after a few who had detached themselves from the others who had been attacking them. He reached a small clearing, where the blond boy sat. He was lean and he looked kind of handsome as he sat there. The grass around him looked rusted.  
  
"What are you doing dobe?" he asked as he jumped down. That's when he saw what had happened to Naruto. The grass had been coloured with the boy's blood. His face and limbs were cut, but not badly, a bruise was forming on his cheek, and his shoulder was dislocated, but what got Sasuke's attention was the shallow cut along Naruto's stomach, which his good arm was holding onto to. The boy looked up and smiled his trademark smiled.  
  
"Hey Sasu-chan," he said. Sasuke frowned at Naruto's nickname for him as he crouched in front of the boy.  
  
"Don't call me that," he said as he pressed Naruto's shoulder back into its socket and the younger boy yelped. Naruto breathed heavily as Sasuke began bandaging his stomach wound. Sasuke felt something constricting in his throat, knowing how he felt about the blond boy, and when Sasuke's hand brushed against Naruto's skin he blushed furiously, avoiding the blonde's eyes. Once he was done, Naruto's hand grabbed his chin, and forced it up so that their eyes met and Sasuke couldn't look away.  
  
"Sasu-chan, why have you been avoiding me?" Naruto asked seriously. Naruto appeared to have changed during the 3 months Sasuke had been away.  
  
"I... uhh... I was busy..." he muttered. "DON'T call me Sasu-chan." Actually, Sasuke liked it when Naruto called him that, but he wasn't about to admit it. Sasuke looked away, his forehead furrowed. A cool hand smoothed it out and he looked up in surprise to see Naruto smile tiredly.  
  
"You're an awful liar," he said softly. He pulled Sasuke closer to him and Sasuke felt Naruto's warm breath against his cheek, both of which were a deep red. "Sasuke, I've wanted to tell you something for a while." Naruto pulled Sasuke even closer and kissed him roughly. Sasuke gasped in Naruto's mouth as he felt Naruto pulling him ever closer. Naruto's tongue gained access to Sasuke's mouth when he gasped and it explored the new, unknown territory.  
  
Naruto withdrew from the kiss but Sasuke clung to him, feeling like a fool and desperately wanting more. The two boys stayed in the clearing for over an hour, Sasuke sitting in Naruto's lap, his arms clasped around the other's neck and his head resting on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto leaned against the tree he had been sitting under, one hand wrapped around Sasuke's waist as his wounds healed with help from the charka of the kyubi. They were lucky that neither Sakura nor Kakashi had found them yet, although neither knew if the two others were even looking for them.  
  
"What did you want to tell me Naruto?" Sasuke murmured, breaking the peaceful silence, and Naruto chuckled. "What?"  
  
"I thought that it would be obvious for a shinobi of your skill..."  
  
"Naruto, don't toy with me." Naruto sighed and he pulled Sasuke closer.  
  
"...Uchiha Sasuke, I love you..." Sasuke's heart soared at these words. Sasuke felt like he had been waiting forever to act out his feelings towards the other boy. He pulled Naruto onto him as they kissed once more...  
  
{End of Dream}  
  
Sasuke woke up, sweating. He stared at the ceiling, mulling over his dream. It was like this for 4 nights running, when he would dream about a blond boy named Naruto. He didn't understand why he was dreaming of this boy. He sighed, pushed it out of his mind and turned over to fall to sleep again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna hadn't slept much that night. Her dreams were riddled with things she'd rather not think about, much less dream. Sasuke kept casting worried glances at her during school the next day, when he thought that she wasn't looking. She managed to avoid him all day, somehow. Once school was over, she left with Izumi, Mizu and Kai. They evaded Sasuke and his fanclub partly because of the Sasuke fanclub. Gaara was the other reason Setsuna didn't see Sasuke.  
  
Gaara found her and the others at a ramen shop. He startled them when he walked up to the table and asked Setsuna if he could talk to her, alone. Izumi and Mizu began teasing her about it after she asked him to wait of her outside.  
  
"You in love with him?" Mizu asked. "Mister Death Glare?"  
  
"Shut up Mizu," she muttered.  
  
"Aww... Widdle Sets-chan's gots a widdle boyfwiend?" Izumi said and Setsuna *accidentally* split Izumi's drink on her.  
  
"Sets, you shouldn't do anything you might regret later," Kai said, appearing to look wiser beyond his years. Man, when he did that it made her squirm, like her father was lecturing her... But Setsuna wouldn't know anything about that, since she hadn't had a father, or a father figure (Kosame wasn't a great example).  
  
"Like what?" Mizu asked. Kai ignored him and stared at Setsuna.  
  
"Like breaking a certain Uchiha's heart," he said softly. Setsuna blushed and suddenly found her hands to be very interesting.  
  
"I don't care about that pervert," she muttered inaudibly, but she wasn't convinced of that herself. She left them to join Gaara, who, thankfully, hadn't heard what her friends had said. The two walked around in silence, so that they no one heard them, until they reached a deserted central square. Setsuna sat down at the edge of the fountain.  
  
"Gaara, what is it?" she said the boy. He looked at her intensely and she stared back, looking innocently confused.  
  
"Could you... ahh... could you help me buy something for my sister?" he asked lamely. She tilted her head.  
  
"...Sure..." she said, getting up and looking around. "What does you sister like?" Gaara sighed in relief, but Setsuna didn't notice.  
  
'That was close,' he thought as they set of in search for something for his sister.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 7:30 and raining when Sasuke finally found Gaara and Setsuna. The group of crazed people that had been following him seemed to have given up for the day. There were few people out in the rain on this particular road, much less without umbrellas or raincoats. But there they were, all three of them, without any protection from the downpour. However, Sasuke had never seen Setsuna so happy, except when she was with her friends but not when she had pulled her latest prank on one of the senseis and especially not when she was with him.  
  
It stung him. He didn't know why, but it hurt that she was so happy without him. Even though he had told himself that she didn't matter to him and that had had something more important to do, she had changed him somehow. He was no longer the same cold-hearted bastard he used to be, even though he could pretend. He felt like someone else, someone who had been hiding and waiting for something. To see her now, with that guy, made him want to break something, specifically Gaara's bones.  
  
Setsuna giggled as she and Gaara sought shelter from the rain outside a store. They were both soaking but it had been funny watching Gaara as they were looking around for something for his sister. Realising why they were out in the rain made Setsuna feel bad.  
  
"Sorry Gaara," she said and he looked at her, confused.  
  
"Why?" She turned to see his confusion and smiled.  
  
"Oh, we weren't able to find something for your sister. I'm sorry I couldn't help." Gaara looked surprised.  
  
"It's okay Setsuna." She sighed and leaned against Gaara. Gaara stood immobile and in shock as this. He was faintly awake of Setsuna's hands pulling his around her as they stood there. Sasuke watched them from his vantage point from above them, and cursed Gaara. He was relieved that Setsuna saw something since her eyes brightened and she bounced across the street. 'Doesn't she ever get tired?' he thought fleetingly.  
  
"Oh Gaara," she purred and Sasuke winced. Setsuna made Gaara's name sound so... He didn't know how to describe it, but he desperately wanted her to say his own name like that. His face quickly hardened. 'Yeah right Sasuke,' he thought bitterly as he left to wait for her at home. 'Like she'll ever do that, she just thinks that you're a pervert.'  
  
"What?" Gaara walked over to her and she pointed at a couple of beautiful kunai sets.  
  
"Would your sister like that?" she asked and he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she would..." They walked into the shop and exited a few minutes later. Gaara had bought two of the kunai sets, one for himself and one for his sister. Setsuna held a paper in hand. She had just order some stuff that wouldn't arrive until the day of the exam. She couldn't wait to get them.  
  
"Thank you sir!" she called to the shopkeeper, who had come out with them. Setsuna had recognised him as Mizu's father. He smiled and waved.  
  
"Just make sure that you come and get them before you leave!" he called to her. "1 month break after the exams. I'll expect that you'll be going home after the exams, eh Setsuna?" She grinned.  
  
"You bet sir! I can't wait, Kosame and Umi'll be getting married when I go back!" Gaara and Setsuna headed towards the Mansion (Iruka's place) and the shopkeeper returned back inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They reached the top floor of the Mansion and Setsuna knocked on the door of the apartment since she had forgotten her keys. Gaara smiled at her as they waited for the door to be answered.  
  
"I guess that I'll be leaving you here," he said. She returned the smiled and moved closer to him, looking as innocent as ever.  
  
"Gaara, can I give you something?"  
  
"Sure," Gaara said, confused. She smiled once more and brushed her lips against his. They door opened and Sasuke saw this. He stared in shock, aware of a rage building up in him, but surprised to do anything as Setsuna pulled away from Gaara and walked in. She paused to pet Kokoro, who sat on Sasuke's shoulder and confuse the two boys further by kissing Sasuke on the cheek and nipping playfully at his ear. She walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'm gonna start dinner," she said, and glanced towards Gaara. "Do you want to stay Gaara?" When he shook his head, she turned and disappeared into the kitchen. Sasuke was the first to get over his shock and confusion.  
  
"Don't go near her," he said in a deadly whisper. "She's *mine* Gaara."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heh... I'm done! This took too long. I've already started the next chappie. I hope to finish it soon... I'd better finish it soon... 


	7. Said child was a blond

Chapter 6  
  
Sasuke slammed the door on the other boy's face. After a few moments Gaara heard voices from inside and he sneered.  
  
"So Sasuke...Of all the girls in the village, you choose the one who calls you a pervert. We'll just wait and see who's she is, won't we." He turned around and stalked off home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Gaara left?" Setsuna asked Sasuke as she put on an apron. He nodded, and she sighed and pouted. " 'Kay, so nothing special..." Sasuke suddenly caught her in a hug from behind and pulled her close.  
  
"I don't mind if its special or not Setsuna," he said softly. "Everything you make is wonderful. You're cute when you pout too." She blushed scarlet and became aware on Sasuke's firm grip around her torso.  
  
"Thanks Sasu-chan," she said, unconsciously purring out his nickname, and he let go of her so that she could prepare the meal. They ate in silence for the most part. Sasuke was savouring the taste of the Northern dish Setsuna had prepared as he replayed the way in which she had said his nickname; he loved it.  
  
"Setsuna, what were you doing with Gaara?" he asked her suddenly. He felt that he had to know what she had been doing. It was coming from deep inside of him, just like the way he knew that she was his. Setsuna looked up at him.  
  
"Call me Sets, alright?" she said. "Sounds like a mouthful whenever anyone says my name. Well, call me Sets or my nickname. Oh, the thing with Gaara was that he asked me to help him in buying something for his sister." Sasuke nodded and they finished the meal.  
  
Sasuke walked into the living room and sat on the couch, book in hand. Setsuna followed and after a few hours, Sasuke realised that the girl was cuddled in his arms as they sat there. He smiled as he held her closer, in a protective embrace.  
  
"Sets, what's your nickname?"  
  
"...mmm...I have two..." she replied sleepily. "Kitsune and..." she yawned "...Naruto..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna was walking down a street the next day when she bumped into Gaara. Today was Saturday, so Setsuna had slept in. She enjoyed how she felt in Sasuke's arms, but she wasn't about to admit that she was in love with him. She smiled at Gaara.  
  
"Hi," she said but Gaara ignored her and kept walking. She frowned at his back and hurried to catch up to him. They walked for a while, in silence. Gaara kept casting death glares at her, but she didn't notice since they often melted into longing stares and he looked away, blushing. When they reached a nearly deserted street, he turned to her, exasperated.  
  
"What is it Setsuna?" he asked her, trying to ignore the desire to pull her close and kiss her.  
  
"So ya finally decided to talk, eh?" she said, grinning. "What happened last night? I was hoping that you'd stay." Gaara's hopes rose at when she said, she had been hoping that he had stayed.  
  
"What happened after I left?" he asked casually. Setsuna shrugged.  
  
"Sasuke told me that you left," she said. "We had dinner and I fell asleep on the couch, sitting beside him. He held me close and I felt safe..." Setsuna trailed off, remembering how warm and right it had felt, being with Sasuke. Gaara, on the other had, was rebuking himself. Sasuke had gained the upper had in this war for Setsuna. All Gaara that had was her friendship, while Sasuke was romancing her. "Gaara, are you okay?" Gaara smiled at Setsuna and nodded. They walked down the road when someone hugged Setsuna around the shoulders from behind. Sasuke smiled down at her and she smiled back. He then noticed Gaara and his smiled faltered.  
  
"Gaara," Sasuke said. "What a surprise to see you."  
  
"Sasuke..." Gaara said, emotionlessly. "See you Setsuna." The girl blinked, she seemed so naïve and innocent to Gaara.  
  
"Bye Gaara," she said. As Gaara passed Sasuke, he spoke into the other boy's ear.  
  
"Meet me the day after the exam Uchiha," he said. "If you're not scared. We'll settle this matter once and for all. She'd better be there." Sasuke glared at Gaara as the boy disappeared into an alleyway.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked, catching Sasuke off guard.  
  
"Gaara challenged me..." he muttered.  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"Whom."  
  
"You're fighting over a girl?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Who?" Sasuke had let go of her shoulders, so she was facing him, looking very confused.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Sasuke, you'd better tell me..." Setsuna held her mallet menacingly. (OOC: How'd that get there...?)  
  
"...You..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Meep!"  
  
"Teme! Perverts, the both of YOU!!!" Setsuna chased Sasuke with the mallet all the way back to the apartment, calling him and Gaara names at they ran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gaara, Sasuke and Setsuna avoided each other for most of the week. Both boys trained and didn't come home late. Once or twice, Setsuna had caught Sasuke sneaking in, but soon stopped waiting for him all together, thinking that the match between the two boys was stupid. His mind went back to the 'dreams' he'd been having. They were more like memories of some past life that he didn't understand and he wanted to him why he was having them.  
  
One night he had snuck in late again, not expecting Setsuna to be up. She had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up when he entered the apartment. They stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Hey Sasu-chan..." she said sleepily.  
  
"Don't call me that," he snarled at her.  
  
"Sasu-chan, why have you been avoiding me?" she said, ignoring what he had said.  
  
"I... uhh... I was busy," he muttered. "DON'T call me Sasu-chan." Sasuke realised that this was turning out to be like the dream he had, and he didn't want it to end the same... Or did he? He was no longer sure of what he wanted, except to find out more about this Naruto. Instead of smiling, she frowned.  
  
"You're an awful liar," she said softly. "Where have you been, training until you're totally exhausted? You know the thing between you and Gaara is stupid." Although she said this with anger, she looked worried. What was she, his mother?  
  
"I told you, 'I was busy'," he said, his rage building up. "DON'T call me Sasu-chan and why don't you train for a while. You need it dobe. Besides, most of the adults hate you, except for your little friends. You're just a burden from the North, nobody wants you and nobody cares about you." Her eyes glistened as they flashed angrily.  
  
"Well excuse me for being worried," she snarled and Sasuke realised that she was fighting tears. Maybe he shouldn't have said what he had. It was too late though; they had made their mark. "I guessed wrong when I thought coming here would be better than living there. You're right; nobody wants me or cares about me. I guess that I'll just disappear after the exams and come back later. I'll just prove to you all that I'm no burden from the North." She left the room and Sasuke heard muffled crying. He had taken it too far, and as the rage was built up, he slowly realised that it was against him. He shook his head and went to bed, he'd apologise tomorrow.  
  
He woke up the next day and Setsuna wasn't there. He didn't see her all day, and he assumed that she was training. He doubted that his words had any effect on her. She wasn't there for the rest of the week. Her friends were glaring at him whenever he saw them, except for Kai. Sasuke ignored them and concentrated on his training.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna sat at the edge of a riverbank, staring into the crystal water. She replayed last night's fight over in her mind. She had let her anger get the best of her, and she felt foolish. She stood up and wandered around. She reached an unknown part of the forest and looked around, there was no one there. She sighed and turned around to bump into a man she had never met before, although he reminded her of Sasuke.  
  
"Hello Setsuna," he said.  
  
"...Uhh...hi..." she said, unsure of what to do.  
  
"You lost?" he asked her pleasantly, he seemed nice. She nodded. "Come with me, I'll help you home." Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome," he said, smiling. "By the way, my name's Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."  
  
Setsuna had an interesting time with Itachi. He appeared to be different from his brother, he was nice and funny. She liked him. When they reached the outskirts of town, he stopped. She looked up at him. 'Why won't he come?' she thought, confused.  
  
"Itachi?" He sighed sadly and appeared to be looking into his past.  
  
"You know they think that I kill my clan? All of them were dead when I found them. I had been looking for Sasuke because he had disappeared and then they were all dead." Itachi's eyes appeared to fill with tears. Setsuna hesitated, then patted Itachi on the shoulder. He smiled at her and was about to leave when she stopped him. Setsuna wasn't sure if she should do what was she was going to do but...  
  
"Itachi, could you come with me to Ko-I mean, my guardian's wedding?" she asked and he grinned.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date Setsuna?" he asked her, moving to stand close in front of her, so she had too look up at him, and he down at her. "I thought you and my brother were a couple."  
  
"We aren't," she said softly. "What gave you that idea? Itachi, I'm not sure who I feel about your brother..." Itachi suddenly leaned down, surprising both Setsuna and himself. He kissed her and tasted the cherries that she had been eating with him. Setsuna kissed back and when Itachi begged entrance, she gave it. He cautiously explored her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she pulled herself closer to him. He broke the kiss and brushed his lips against her forehead.  
  
"I'd love you to go with you Setsuna..." he whispered and he ran into the forest. When he was far enough into the forest, he stopped and leaned against a tree trunk. He could still taste the cherries.  
  
"Damn it!" His fist hit the trunk as he leaned against it. "Stupid idiot! You shouldn't have kissed her!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days passed quickly and the day of the exam arrived. Mizu, Izumi, Kai, Sakura, Setsuna, and Sasuke all passed and Sasuke was named male rookie ninja of the year. 'She must have been training a lot,' Sasuke thought as Setsuna when up to receive her hitai-ate [1]. She received a different hitai-ate than the others. Although everyone else's was blue cloth, Setsuna's was white. When they presented the hitai-ate to her she smiled.  
  
"Thank you senseis," she said softly. "You all remembered the traditional cloth of the North." She disappeared after that. When he got back to the apartment, he noticed that Setsuna wasn't there even though she had left before him. He yawned as he and Kokoro ate their supper and when to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna knocked on the door of a cottage in the woods. She wasn't wearing her hitai-ate and carried a light bag. The door opened to reveal Itachi. He looked at her and smiled. Both had been keeping their distance these passed few days leading up to the exam. Itachi was glad that she had invited him; it meant that they could spend some time together.  
  
"Ready Sets-chan?" he asked her and she looked up at him.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied smiling.  
  
"Do you think Iruka'll kill me when he sees me?" Itachi asked.  
  
"I hope not," Setsuna said. "I need you both to get there alive." Itachi slung his arm around her shoulders and the two of them disappearing into the morning mist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke woke up the next morning, expecting that Setsuna would be there, telling him off as usual. Instead it was just Kokoro and himself. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. The two ate breakfast and Sasuke changed before he walked into the den. On the main table sat a large, red box tied with golden ribbons. He looked at it curiously and then read the card.  
  
iDear Sasuke-kun;  
  
I hope that you like what I got you for graduation; I had to wait a while until they got it just right. Open it!/i  
  
Sasuke opened the box to see two ninja-tos [1], both beautifully engraved. There was a different design on each of them. He continued to read the letter.  
  
iIf you haven't already noticed Sasu-chan, there are two different designs on the ninja-tos. I had the engrave design my own ninja-tos with the same design, so if you need to find me, look for someone with the same design on their ninja-tos.  
  
Well, I've left for Kosame's wedding. I hope that you and Kokoro will be alright while I'm away. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was leaving, but I didn't want to *burden* anyone. I'll be away for almost month, and I'm with two shinobis, Iruka-Sensei and someone I've just met. He's really nice to me, and his name's Uchiha Itachi. See ya when I get back!  
  
Setsuna/i ^-^  
  
Sasuke stared at the gifts from Setsuna, then at the card. He was surprised to see his brother's name on the card. Instead of going after Setsuna, he sat down and crying that entire day. He screwed up... He screwed up real bad...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1]- The headband thingy [2]- Ninja sword  
  
Kay, done this one... Puhleeze don't kill me! I had to do that scene between Itachi and Setsuna! It was just sitting there, waiting to be written. It's NOT going to be Ita/Set. That's all... 


	8. Said blond was an idiot

"..."- Talking '...'- Thinking //...//- Voices in head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Itachi and Setsuna managed to get to the meeting place unnoticed. When Iruka arrived, he reacted badly when he saw Itachi. Iruka yelled and ranted a lot and his two companions waited for him to finish.  
  
"You think that he just found out that we were dating," Itachi muttered to Setsuna, who giggled. Iruka looked up at the two others.  
  
"Setsuna, why did you invite him?" he asked finally. Setsuna tilted her head to the side.  
  
" 'Cuz he reminds me of Sasu-chan!" she said happily. Itachi and Iruka sweatdropped, and then Itachi tried not to laugh at the nickname that Setsuna had given his brother.  
  
"Why didn't you invite Sasuke-kun then?" Iruka demanded. "It would have been better than him." Itachi glared at Iruka.  
  
"Wanna back that up?" the Uchiha snarled.  
  
"You're on!" Iruka and Itachi faced off, and were about to fight when they were both knocked at with Setsuna's mallet.  
  
"NO fighting you two!" she said. "I didn't invite Sasu-chan because he... Well, we're not exactly on speaking terms..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke stood in the forest, and examined the two Ninja-tos more carefully. The designs that Setsuna had decided on were original, and appeared to be from a bit after the Kitsune [1] era. The era was named such because of the menace from the Kyuubi no Kitsune [2]. Sasuke held one of the Ninja-tos and began carving up the tree, releasing all of the anger and tension that had been building up. After about an hour, Sasuke collapsed before the tree, which still stood, taunting him.  
  
"So this is where you've been," a voice said. Sasuke turned to see someone standing in the shadows. He squinted, trying to see the person more clearly.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"You'll find out when Setsuna returns," the person said shortly. "I can tell you that I'm *not* a girl, and I'm a shinobi of this village. You need to remember what happened between you and Naruto. That's who you've been dreaming of, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said, trying to sit up. The man sighed.  
  
"Sasuke, you'd better stay there," he said. "You've over-exerted yourself. Besides, this is a long story."  
  
"What story?"  
  
"The story about Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke... The tragedy..." the man began, and then laughed. "Actually, they were the oddest couple you'd ever laid eyes on, the spirit fox and a boy from the Uchiha clan..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Iruka and Itachi glared at each other as they walked allow the sideway of Setsuna's hometown. The girl walked in front of them, eating an apple. Setsuna's ability to relax when her companions are trying to kill each other was amazing. The three walked into an old mansion, and Setsuna smiled when she saw a couple of teenagers in the hall.  
  
"Hey Ikari!" she said to the girl, who smiled.  
  
"Hey Sets-chan," she said. She pointed to the room the teenagers were standing beside. "They're waitin' for ya."  
  
"Thanks Ikari!" Setsuna said and walked into the room, waving away the herald who was standing at the door. Itachi and Iruka stopped glaring at each other when they walked into the room. It looked like a party. There were men and women whose ages ranged from 20 to god-knows-how-old. When Setsuna walked in, the talking stopped.  
  
"Initiate Mizugo!" Almost everyone raced to welcome Setsuna and her companions were introduced.  
  
"Initiate Mizugo?" Itachi asked, looking confused as he glanced at Setsuna.  
  
"My grandfather held the title of Elder until he, and my grandmother, died," she said softly. "Each clan gets the title of elder assigned to the eldest, living member of said clan, once they're twenty. Before that, they're Initiates. The title's going to change for some of the girls, since some of them will take their husband's clan name." Itachi touched her shoulder and she smiled sadly.  
  
"Ahh...Setsuna!" a voice said and Setsuna turned to see Umi's grandmother.  
  
"Oh, Grandma Kazuri!" Setsuna said. The two hugged. *Grandma Kazuri* was a woman of 54. Her light brown hair was flecked with white, her brown eyes danced with laughter, and she was a bit shorter than Setsuna. Her real name was Azura.  
  
"Stop calling me that m'dear," Azura said. "I'm not *that* old." The two laughed.  
  
"Gran-oh okay, I'll stop!" Setsuna said, grinning. "Azura, this is Itachi and Iruka-sensei." Azura looked Itachi up and down.  
  
"You're the Uchiha who was accused of killing his entire?" she asked and he nodded, surprised. Azura kept looking at him and smiled. "I'm sorry they didn't know who the real killers were. Now..." She turned to Iruka and looked confused. "Setsuna, why did you bring this one?" Setsuna blushed.  
  
"Iruka wants to know more about Uzumaki Naruto and I though..." she trailed off, embarrassed. Azura smiled once more.  
  
"Ahh...Let's see if we can't find some information on him," she said, leading Iruka away. "We have almost complete volumes from that era..."  
  
As the 'vacation' continued, all three companions had fun, and Iruka learn as much as the Elders could teach him about Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi and Iruka finally worked out their differences, and then the experience was probably one of the most memorable ones that any of them had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gaara found Sasuke lying on the ground. The man had left a while ago. Gaara looked annoyed, and when he saw Sasuke, he let loose on the boy.  
  
"Where were you?!" he snarled. "You were supposed to meet me there yesterday! And look at you, lying here like some slacker! Are you a shinobi or aren't you?!" Sasuke blinked and looked at Gaara. The black-haired boy stood up and glared at the other one.  
  
"What do you want Gaara?" he said coolly.  
  
"I *want* to know *why* you weren't *there* yesterday!" Gaara said, his eyes narrowing in anger.  
  
"Well, I wasn't there because she's *gone*," he said. "She went north, something about a wedding..." Sasuke trailed off as he turned around and was about to leave, but Gaara stopped him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...To find a fox..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Setsuna returned, she managed to avoid Sasuke and Gaara. Avoiding Sasuke proved easy, since he was spending his time looking for a fox, according to Gaara. Gaara was another story all together. He was following her everywhere, except the bathrooms. She managed to avoid him, somehow.  
  
As she walked down the street to the Mansion, she sighed. Tomorrow the graduates would be having their final class with Iruka sensei, and would be receiving their essays that they had written. She walked in to see a man (Kakashi ^_^) kissing Iruka-sensei and something echoed inside her. She sighed once more and raced up the stairs. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, outside the door, waiting for her. 'Damn he looks so sexy when he does that,' she thought as she unlocked the door. She followed Sasuke inside and sighed as she watched him. 'I hate this,' she thought desperately. 'Watching him and not being able to touch... Gah, where did that come from?'  
  
"How's the hunt going?" she asked casually as he plopped himself down on the couch.  
  
"I couldn't find the fox," he muttered as he stared forward, at the black TV screen. Setsuna shrugged, began removing her gloves, scarf and coat, and turned to hang them. It had started snowing before she had gone out. Boy, did she love the snow...  
  
"Poor Sasuke," she said and she took of her sweater as well. Was it too hot in here, or was it just her? Sasuke turned around to tell her off when he noticed what looked like a tattoo on her back. He only saw part of it, since she was wearing a tank top, and had just turned around.  
  
"Setsuna, what that on your back?" he asked her, and she paled. 'He couldn't have...' she though desperately again.  
  
"It's nothing," she replied as she quickly made her way to her room. "All clan-members from the North have something like it. G'night!" Sasuke watched her disappear into her room and sighed. He had scared her away. //And probably into Gaara's arms as well.// a voice in his head added. Sasuke sighed again, why was he so stuck on her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna cursed as she twisted to see her back in the mirror. There it was, the constant reminder of what she was, the kyubi seal. The seal covered half of her back and seemed to be expanding. Why it was on her back instead of around her navel, she had no clue but it was a nice change. Setsuna shook her head and yawned. She stretched and hopped into bed after changing. She would need to be prepared for whatever the next day threw at her. The seal could wait...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna sat in class, bored. She got back and had to deal with the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. Well, she taught him a move that had been passed down from her grandfather. She missed her grandparents on her father's side so much! They died when she turned 5, and that's when Kosame first took her in. Man, that kid, Konohamaru, has got problems...  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Konohamaru and Setsuna sat after he had tried to execute the move she had been trying to teach him. She sipped her drink and glanced at the kid. He looked exhausted.  
  
"Hey kid," she said, "What your problem with the old man?" The boy sighed and stared at the ground.  
  
"My grandfather named me, after the sixth Hokage... He said that it would bring me luck but... No one calls me that, it's always "honoured grandson". No one see me for who I am, just who I'm related to, and I hate it! But it'll be different when I become Hokage, and that'll be real soon!!!" Setsuna stared forward; this seemed so familiar.  
  
"No way! Who'd respect a Hokage like you?" she said. 'Want, want, want...' she thought. 'That's all you're doing.' He turned to her in surprise. "It's too big a name for such a little guy!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You idiot!" she said, and felt a rant coming on. "It won't be easy to win the Hokage name! You don't get it just because you want it! You'll have to wait your turn..." Konohamaru glared at her.  
  
"And then?!" he asked, angered.  
  
"And then take the name away... From me!" Konohamaru blinked.  
  
"But you're a girl!"  
  
"Does that matter?" she said, angry. "The Hokage it the best shinobi out of all of them, not the best guy! The reason that it's only been guys it that the Hokages from before haven't bothered to think about how strong a girl can be! Look at you, you asked a girl to teach you!"  
  
{End of Flashback}  
  
She grinned as she remembered what happened that day. Unfortunately, a pink- haired girl interrupted her daydreaming...  
  
"Hey Setsuna, move it!" Sakura said. "I'm trying to get around you!" Setsuna turned sideways, confused. There sat Sasuke, looking totally bored. Sasuke must have noticed her glance his way, because he turned towards her.  
  
"You want something?!" he asked her. Her glance turned to a glare.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Are you talkin' to me?!"  
  
"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura said cheerily. "Is that seat taken?" She pushed Setsuna out of the way as she sat down.  
  
"Ack!" Setsuna glared at the girl. 'Too much perkiness to early in the morning,' Setsuna thought in despair. There was something about perkiness that just annoyed the hell out of Setsuna. Sakura looks like she's in total ecstasy. Either that or she's on ecstasy... She's probably on it. What's so great about Sasuke anyway, he's just a pervert...'  
  
//Which is why you think he's so sexy when he wakes up in the morning, or when he's waiting for you!// a voice in her head said.  
  
'Oh, just shut up!' she thought, annoyed. Setsuna was about to see what was to *great* about Sasuke, but Iruka-sensei walked in and began talking as he returned the essays. Setsuna zoned out for the most part until Iruka-sensei began announcing the groups.  
  
"...Group 7 is...Haruno Sakura, Mizugo Setsuna ('Crap') and Uchiha Sasuke ('Double crap...Why me?'). Your new sensei will be here this afternoon, he'll be a bit late though..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A bit late?" Setsuna muttered as she stretched. "Everyone's already gone, including Iruka-sensei." Sasuke glanced at her, but then looked away. Setsuna had been wearing a short, royal blue skirt and a long-sleeved, forest green rib shirt. Setsuna green when she noticed Sasuke's reaction, sat on Sasuke's desk and swivelled to face him. Sakura wasn't there either, so she couldn't tackle Setsuna.  
  
"Setsuna, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, blushing slightly. She grinned; this was going to be fun.  
  
"Aww... Look at how cute you are when you blush," she teased as she leaned forward. Just then, Sakura walked in and gaped at the two of them. Setsuna sweatdropped, she knew what this looked like.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Crap..."  
  
"Setsuna, get away from Sasuke!" Sakura screeched and grabbed a random object (a blackboard eraser) and threw it at Setsuna. It hit Setsuna square on the back, (somehow) bounced off, hit the wall and fell onto the head of the man entering.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..." The man entering was Kakashi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1]- Fox  
  
[2]- Demon Fox 


	9. Said idiot had a rival

Mokusatsu: I'm back from India now! I can't wait to read some other people's stuff!  
  
*Knocking at the door*  
  
M-chan: Huh? Who'd that be? *Opens the door and gets run over by a bunch of people who run in then run out* Oww... *walks back to her room and some guy is sitting there* Augh!  
  
Guy: ...  
  
M-chan: No way! What are YOU doing here?!  
  
Guy: ... *is sleeping*  
  
M-chan: *thwaps Guy* Train Heartnet, WAKE UP!!!  
  
Train: *falls over* Huh? Oh, hi M-chan.  
  
M-chan: *sits at the laptop on the bed, facing Train* Why are you here? You're not even supposed to exist on this plain! You're a manga character (of 'Black Cat' ^_^)!  
  
Train: You know, when you start having a conversation with a fictional character is a sign of insanity.  
  
M-chan: *growls* I don't care! Shut up, I'm trying to write...  
  
Train: Aww... Well, M-chan doesn't own Naruto or Black Cat!  
  
M-chan: I already had the disclaimer at the beginning of this thing! And don't call me M-chan! *thwaps Trains again*  
  
Train: ... *is unconscious*  
  
M-chan: Right, now on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"..."- Talking  
  
\...\- Setsuna thinking  
  
\\...\\- Sasuke thinking  
  
{...}- Sakura thinking  
  
{{...}}- Kakashi thinking  
  
/.../- Voice in Setsuna's head  
  
//...//- Voice in Sasuke's head  
  
(...)- Voice in Sakura's head  
  
((...))- Voice in Kakashi's head  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kakashi sighed inwardly, Sakura paled and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Setsuna, however, wasn't worried about Kakashi but about her shirt. She was twisting around, trying to see if there was a chalk stain on her shirt. Unfortunately, she fell off the desk and into Sasuke's lap. Her momentum caused the chair to tip over and Sasuke found himself staring down into Setsuna's blue eyes. She blushed faintly and shoved him off before sitting up. Sasuke opened his mouth to talk to her, but was cut off by the sound of splashing water. Setsuna and Sasuke exchanged glances and poked their heads over the desk to see Sakura and Kakashi doused with water. Setsuna snickered and Sasuke smiled, reluctantly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakashi stared intently at his new group of genins. Sakura's eyes were on Sasuke, whose eyes were on Setsuna. The three genins sat in front of their new sensei, on the steps leading up to the academy. Out of all of them, Kakashi had to say that Setsuna was the only one who was totally oblivious to the sexual tension that was caused with this group... hehe...tension...  
  
"Alright, I'd like each of you to tell us a little about yourselves." The genins stared at him like he was growing a second head.  
  
"Like what?" Sakura finally tore her eyes off Sasuke as she spoke.  
  
"Well, you know... The usual..." Kakashi shrugged. "Likes, dislikes, dreams, ambitions, hobbies and things like that..."  
  
"How about you go first then?" Setsuna said as she leaned back to stare at the sky. "Show us how it's done..."  
  
"Yeah... You're a complete stranger to us..." Sakura said.  
  
"Me?" Kakashi tilted his head. "Well, my name's Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes or dislikes! My dreams for the future... That's really none of your business... Well, I have lots of hobbies... Now, you on the right." Setsuna sat up properly and looked straight into his eye. Kakashi felt that this was unnerving.  
  
"My name's Mizugo Setsuna. I like ramen, but I like it even more when Iruka treats me at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar... I hate the three minute wait after pouring in the boiling water-"  
  
{{She's way too much like Naruto,}} Kakashi thought. {{Kind of like déjà vu...}}  
  
"-And two certain perverts who I have to deal with on a regular basis." She cast a glance at Sasuke, who blushed and looked away. Kakashi blinked in surprise.  
  
{{Huh... Well, that was unexpected. I wonder who the guy is...?}}  
  
"My dream is to become the first female Hokage (Inner Setsuna: Oh yeah baby!!!) and a world reown chef," she continued. "My hobbies are... Well, pranks, practical jokes and some other stuff... Oh, and I kinda like the 'Come Come Paradise' Series..." She grinned, one hand behind her head.  
  
{{...I see...}} Kakashi sweatdropped. {{Isn't that series for 18 and up? How did she get her hands on my favourite series? I gotta ask her.}}  
  
((You would.))  
  
{{Shut up!}}  
  
"NEXT!!!"  
  
"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see how that matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. That is, except Sets-chan's cooking and a certain girl..." He cast a side-glance towards Setsuna, who blushed. Sakura was casting glances at Sasuke, but he didn't seem to notice. "It seems pointless to talk about dreams..."  
  
//Getting married to Setsuna-// a voice said.  
  
\\Shut up.\\ Sasuke thought  
  
//Holding her-//  
  
\\Shut up!\\  
  
//My hands moving everywhere up and down her body. Hearing her-//  
  
\\Shut up!!! Who the hell are you anyway?\\  
  
//Alright, alright. You don't have to yell, but you have to admit you'd love Setsuna in-//  
  
\\*growls* You didn't answer my question.\\  
  
//Huh? Oh... Well, I'm your alter-self. Kinda. I'm you, but not. Call me Sasu.//  
  
\\Eh? Whatever...\\  
  
After that little bout, Sasuke continued. "That's just a word. But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan... And there is someone I have sworn... To kill."  
  
{Too cool...} Sakura stared at him, drooling.  
  
{{...I suspected as much.}} Kakashi watched the young Uchiha in interest.  
  
\He kills Itachi, I'll kill him.\ Setsuna's eyes narrowed.  
  
//Restore our clan huh? Sounds like a nice way to say that you wanna screw Setsuna!!!//  
  
\\SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP ASSHOLE!!!\\  
  
"Now the young lady..."  
  
"I am Haruno Sakura-"  
  
"Yay..." Setsuna said, rolling her eyes. Sakura glared at her before continuing.  
  
"My favourite thing... Well, it's really a person, a boy... And this boy is... Uhh... Let's move on to my dream." Sakura blushed and Setsuna muttered something like "Over my dead body" under her breath. Sakura glared at her. "I hate Setsuna!" The blond glanced at Sakura and stuck her tongue out at the girl, showing everyone she didn't care.  
  
"I love you too," the blond said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.  
  
"My hobbies are..." Sakura began listing a bunch of things.  
  
Soon it was almost dusk, and Setsuna was cuddling up to Sasuke for warmth as the temperature dropped. Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her and Kakashi was smiling for some reason. Setsuna sighed as she relaxed in his embrace. Unfortunately, Sakura talking ruined the moment.  
  
"Thank you." Kakashi interrupted, seeing the annoyed look on Setsuna face. It was obvious that the two girls didn't get along. "Now... Formal training starts tomorrow." Kakashi said. "Our first project involves only the members of the cell. It's survival training."  
  
\You've got to be kidding me.\ Setsuna thought.  
  
/This is just great.../ a voice in her head said.  
  
\You said it, kyubi. Not me.\  
  
/You know that you're the kyubi as well. Why do you call me that?/  
  
\Well, you act like someone who's lived for a long time. You have a lot of experience that I don't know.\  
  
/Fucking hell. Setsuna, I'm you memories./  
  
\And you happen to take the shape of the kyubi.\  
  
/I'll shut up now./  
  
"Say what? Why survival training?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"You have to survive against me. It won't be your typical practice."  
  
"What kind of practice?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Well... If I told you, you'd chicken out." Kakashi grinned though and continued. "Of the 27 members of your graduating class, only 9 were actually accepted as junior-level shinobi. The rest must go back for more training. The test were about to perform has a 66.6% rate of failure."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
/I knew it!/  
  
\Shut up kyubi.\  
  
"See, you're chickening out already! In any case, we'll meet tomorrow on the practice field so I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring you ninja tools and weapons. Don't have any breakfast beforehand, unless you enjoy throwing up." Kakashi grinned as his students turned an interesting shade of green. He loved messing with his students almost as much as he loved screwing Iruka. Speaking of which...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my! Listen to all the little stomachs growl! By the way you three... I have an announcement about this exercise. None of you need to worry any more about being sent back to Shinobi School." Setsuna growled at his back. She guessed at what was coming next.  
  
"Really?!" Sakura said, grinning like an idiot.  
  
{That means I get to stay with Sasuke!}  
  
"You three are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi!!!" Sakura fell over and Sasuke didn't speak.  
  
"Thanks for that Sensei," Setsuna said sarcastically. "Next you're probably gonna talk about teamwork, ne?"  
  
{{How the hell did she know that?}}  
  
"Like the original Hatake Kakashi. You even have the same clan in you... Oh crap..." Her eyes widened, she shut her mouth and sweatdropped. Unfortunately, Kakashi knew what she would have said.  
  
"So Setsuna... You're an Uzumaki."  
  
She glared at him defiantly. "Yes I am. Yurai married into the Mizugo clan, and I'm the last of that bloodline."  
  
"So you know what happened to the kyubi?"  
  
She hesitated. "He... He's hasn't been reincarnated." Kakashi stared at her for a few moments, absorbing the information along with Sasuke. Naruto wasn't here. He wasn't reincarnated... They would have to wait until the next time around.  
  
"...I see..." Kakashi dove headfirst into his teamwork speech. He'd have to tell the others...  
  
\I feel bad.\  
  
/For lying?/  
  
\Duh.\  
  
In the end, Kakashi had to say that it was déjà vu, when he first tested Sasuke, Sakura... and Naruto. Speaking of which.  
  
"Setsuna!" Sasuke and Sakura had already left.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Since you're Uzumaki, you'll have to go through extra training."  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"I mean, part of the kyubi was passed through your clan from Naruto."  
  
\A bit?\  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Yes, it's obvious and you need to learn to control it!"  
  
"Alright! Fine! I get it! I'll do the training!" She turned to leave but stopped and turned back to face him. "Umm... Who will be training me?" The shinobi blinked one sleepy eye before answering.  
  
"Me!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna sighed over the stove, thinking back to her conversation with Kakashi. To hell it was obvious! Anyone who had any idea of the kyubi's power who recognize when Setsuna lost control. Fortunately, she had yet to lose it.  
  
Sasuke was in the living room, staring into nothingness. He had been searching for no one. Setsuna said that the kyubi wasn't alive now, Naruto was tied to the kyubi and why should Setsuna lie anyway? There wasn't any reason for him to be there really, except Setsuna. He'd only stay for her. Sighing, he stood up to join her for supper when the room began spinning.  
  
"Sasuke!" He staggered forward, bumping into the table. He needed to lie down, just until the room stopped spinning. One hand was on the wall, supporting him as he walked and the room spun faster.  
  
"Sasuke?" That voice... It sounded so familiar... Who was calling him? As he walked forward, a memory surfaced of a blond-haired boy and a pink- haired girl, Sakura and... Naruto? His eyes blurred as he staggered. He felt a pair of arms circle around and catch him as his stagger turned into a fall. Sasuke rested his head on the person's chest. He just wanted to sleep. A cool hand gently touched his cheek. It was so comforting.  
  
"Sasuke, you're burning up. Sasuke! Answer me you idiot!" He felt a liquid drop onto his face. Tears...  
  
"Set-Setsuna?" He twisted but only saw a blond blur before he fell into darkness...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
M-chan: hehe... Done!  
  
Train: *yawns* Took ya long enough!  
  
M-chan: Gah! When did you wake up?  
  
Train: *shrugs* A while ago...  
  
M-chan: Whatever. Speak!  
  
Train: Huh? Oh, right. Please read and review!!!  
  
M-chan: Thankies!!! *glomps Train* Do what he said! 


	10. Said rival loved said blond

M-chan: The next chappie!  
  
Train: Finally!  
  
M-chan: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Train: Well...  
  
M-chan: Hey! Hey! I was busy! I'm graduating this year and I have to get good marks this year!  
  
Train: ...Said the slacker...  
  
M-chan: Train, you are so dead! *grabs velvet-padded mallet and begins chasing Train*  
  
Train: MEEP!!! *runs away* WHAT ABOUT THE READERS!!!  
  
M-chan: Huh? Oh yeah... *turns to readers* Go ahead and read! *goes back to chasing Train*  
  
Train: NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY HELP!!!  
  
Others: ...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"..."- Talking  
  
\...\- Setsuna thinking  
  
\\...\\- Sasuke thinking  
  
{...}- Sakura thinking  
  
{{...}}- Kakashi thinking  
  
/.../- Voice in Setsuna's head  
  
//...//- Voice in Sasuke's head  
  
(...)- Voice in Sakura's head  
  
((...))- Voice in Kakashi's head  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Setsuna soaked a cloth in semi-cold water as she waited for Kakashi. She wrung it out and switched it with the one that rested on Sasuke's brow. She caressed one of the sleeping boy's burning cheeks. Sasuke had run a fever and was resting. Haku wasn't sure when he'd wake up, but Setsuna hoped it was soon. Haku and Kakashi were staying with her to help when Sasuke came too. Well, that, it was closer to the medical ward, the training ground and Setsuna was going to make sure Kakashi wasn't going to be late ever again for one of their meetings.  
  
She slipped her hand into Sasuke's unresponsive one. "Come Sasuke, wake up... You can't stay like this." Her eyes began filling with tears. "You can't... Come on you jerk, you pervert. WAKE THE FUCKING HELL UP!!!" She dropped to her knees, off the chair, and began bawling into the bed sheets. Kakashi and Haku, who stood at the door, sweatdropped.  
  
"She really wants him to wake up, doesn't she?"  
  
Kakashi shrugged. "You know only he can wake Sasuke up."  
  
Haku nodded. "Yes, and break Setsuna's heart..."  
  
Setsuna looked up upon hearing her name. "Haku-sempai, Kakashi-sempai..." Kakashi stared at her as she wiped away the tears.  
  
{{Poor girl... He'll stay like that since Naruto hasn't been reincarnated...}}  
  
"Setsuna, it's time for our first lesson. Are you sure you want to do this today? We could postpone-"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "N-no, I'm fine. Besides, we've postponed it for a week now..." She plastered a smile on her face. "Best get going, ne Kakashi- sempai?" The blond walked out of the room, her air of fake cheerfulness scaring the two nins. Once she was in her own room. Kakashi turned to Haku.  
  
"Make sure no one gets near him without finding who they are first. Sasuke can't wake up without a kiss from Naruto, you and I know that." Kakashi sighed. "Who would think that a simple kiss from one's first love could wake a shinobi whose power rivalled the fifth Hokage's? Be careful Haku, call me if he wakes up." Kakashi cast one last glance towards the sleeping boy before leaving.  
  
Setsuna was waiting at the door for Kakashi. She had lost her cheerful disposition and was staring at the floor. Kakashi hesitated before they left. Once she stepped out into the light, she became the smiling girl that no wrong could be done to. Her blond locks fell into her eyes, longer locks were in a loose ponytail and some strands falling out and spilling over her shoulders like a rebellious youth. Sky blue eyes were hidden behind the blond locks, masking how she felt.  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
The girl looked up at him through blond locks. Her eyes staring at him, innocent. "Yes?"  
  
"We're at the training grounds. Are you okay?"  
  
She looked away from him, her hair hiding the sudden blast of emotions that she kept inside since Sasuke fell unconscious. "I'm fine..."  
  
Kakashi sighed. She was so much like Naruto it was scary. "Let's get started then."  
  
"Tree climbing."  
  
Wide eyes stared at him. Had he said something odd?  
  
\I can't believe it!\  
  
/HA! I knew it!/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night came in a few hours, considering she started training at about 3 p.m. She and Kakashi returned around an hour before nightfall. Setsuna said she's need about an hour in the kitchen, cooking dinner for all of them, and no one was to come in. Kakashi and Haku didn't mind, it gave them a chance to talk. They were in the miniature library that Sasuke and Setsuna had created. There was an entire bookcase was filled with Come Come Paradise, to Kakashi's delight, although he couldn't poke through them at the moment.  
  
"Nothing happened?"  
  
"No. No fangirls, no people in hoods, no random explosions. Nothing. I don't understand why you're so worried."  
  
Kakashi shrugged. "I'm glad nothing happened. I guess I'm overreacting."  
  
A snort came from the open window. "Hatake Kakashi, overreacting? Next you're going to tell me that he'll be early for a meeting. Or at least on time." Kakashi sighed and Haku smiled as Zabuza hopped in through said window.  
  
"I was early before-"  
  
"-Yeah, before you got your memories back." Zabuza replied. "Since then you've been making us wait for 3 to 4 hours."  
  
Kakashi looked away, arms crossed. "This coming from a missing nin."  
  
"Former missing nin." Zabuza corrected. "Not even. That was another lifetime Kakashi."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So, how's sleeping beauty?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And his prince charming?"  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"No, Setsuna."  
  
"What about her? I had her climbing trees today. As training."  
  
"She's the only active member of Team 7 now, since Sakura caught that virus that's been going around right? Don't go running her ragged like your last team."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"You never answered my question through."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to know how Setsuna's been doing."  
  
Oh... Well..."  
  
None of the three nins noticed the lock of blond that passed by the doorway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna sat by Sasuke's bed. Her hands were twisting the apron she had forgotten she was wearing. Her blond hair hung loose around her face, creating a curtain around her hanging head. She had finished cooking half an hour earlier than she had expected. She was going to get Kakashi and ended up eavesdropping.  
  
/Setsuna?/  
  
\Yeah?\  
  
/You couldn't have know.../  
  
\Yeah, 'cuz I didn't tell them!!! I can't believe that I didn't-\  
  
/Setsuna! You were a guy who has been reincarnated as a *girl*! I may be overanalysing this situation a teensy bit, but being a guy reincarnated as a girl isn't good!!!/  
  
\...I know...\  
  
/But...?/  
  
\...I've condemned Sasuke to this 'living death' and I can't tell anyone that I am who I am, or I'll be branded a freaking liar!\  
  
/Ask them why they need us./  
  
\Why?\  
  
/Just ask!!!/  
  
\Alright!\  
  
Setsuna stood up, her left hand caressing Sasuke's cheek. Her throat constricted and she felt as through tears would cause her to lock herself in the bathroom for a good fifteen minutes.  
  
/Whatever you do, don't tell them thing that we're Naruto, 'kay Setsuna? Setsuna? Setsuna listen to me! SETSUNA!!!/  
  
\Yeah, yeah... I know...\  
  
Click!  
  
The door closed. In the dim light, the black-haired boy turned over in bed. It was the first time he had moved since he fell unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke felt as through he was wrapped in a blanket for darkness. The only light came from three long, blond strands floating above a black marble pedestal. He reached forwards and a hand wrapped around a single strand. He gently pulled at it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakashi looked up when someone knocked at the open door. It was Setsuna. Her eyes were Sasukehooded and she looked like she'd just killed someone. Either that or she hadn't gotten over Sasuke's 'accident' and was totally out of it.  
  
"What is it Setsuna?"  
  
She looked up startled. Her blue eyes seemed to look past Kakashi before actually focusing in on him. "Huh? Oh dinner's ready..." Yeah, definitely out of it. "If you and Haku-"  
  
In the shadows, a man stood up and walked into the light. "And me!" It was Zabuza.  
  
"WAH!!!" Setsuna jumped behind Kakashi.  
  
Zabuza sweatdropped. "It's just me! I'm sorry Setsuna! It's me, Zabuza."  
  
The blond peeked out from behind Kakashi. She blushed and crept out from her hiding place. "You should have let me know you were here when you got here Zabuza-sempai." She stared at him for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, you're lucky I made more than two servings Zabuza-sempai." She left to return to the kitchen. Kakashi followed, with Zabuza and Haku close behind.  
  
Haku looked up at Zabuza. "I told you not to sit in the back there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The table had been set for two and Setsuna added only one more plate. The three nins stared at her, confused. This is until she grabbed her overnight bag and sleeping bag. Kakashi and Haku exchanged knowing glances. Zabuza was still confused, but he wasn't a one week resident of the 11th floor. Yet.  
  
"So you are going to Temari's party after all..."  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to be back the day after tomorrow, alright?"  
  
Kakashi nodded. "You're going to miss tomorrow's training. So, extra training or a mission?"  
  
Haku and Zabuza stared at Kakashi incredulously. Setsuna has been training alone, and she'd be the on the mission only with Kakashi. "Mission. Don't stay up too late and don't eat too much!" Setsuna turned and left. Kakashi glared at the door, embarrassed.  
  
"You're not my mother..." he muttered as he sat down.  
  
A voice came from the door. "I HEARD that Kakashi."  
  
"!"  
  
"..."  
  
Zabuza took a bite of the food. "You know, this is really good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Temari, Ino, Sakura, Setsuna, Hinata, Tenten, Izumi and Kari were sitting, play 'Truth or Dare'.  
  
"I'm bored!!! No one's choosing dare..."  
  
"Shut up Kari. Okay Setsuna, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare. Just so Kari can stop whining."  
  
"Alright... Go and steal 'Come Come Paradise' from Kakashi!"  
  
"WHAT?! Are you crazy Ino?"  
  
Setsuna sighed before standing up. "Calm down Sakura. It's going to be hard to get it though... Which one? The one he carries or one of the other ones?"  
  
"The one he carries."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Right, give me an hour..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakashi groaned as he slept on the couch. A person stood over him, wearing a hooded cloak, the hood hiding his/her face. "Idiot..."  
  
He/she kneeled and pulled something out of Kakashi's pouch, 'Come Come Paradise'. A blond strand fell out of the hood. Setsuna pushed it back and smirked. "Too easy." She looked around the room. A door drew here eye, Sasuke's room. She bit her lip before slipping in. She had 10 more minutes until she had to leave and she loved watching him sleep, he looked so vulnerable.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He held two of the glowing strands now. Their owner (her name was Setsuna, right? Or Satsuma? Or was it a boy? Naruto?) he couldn't remember quite well. The last strand was the shortest of the three. As his hand reached for it, the lights were turned on. He pulled his hand back, shielding his eyes.  
  
It was bright. Too bright.  
  
The next thing he felt was the warmth of someone's lips on his own. Naruto? The person pulled away, and Sasuke found that he couldn't move or see. He heard the window open though, and the person left through it. A few minutes later, when he could move and see in the darkened room, Kakashi walked in. A 26 year old Kakashi.  
  
The pain finally hit Sasuke. Kakashi didn't look at him until he sat up and groaned. A single eye looked at him, surprised. "Sasuke, you're awake?"  
  
The Uchiha smiled weakly. He looked at Kakashi through his black bangs, one hand pressed against his head. "Nice to see you too Kakashi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
M-chan: There, done!  
  
Train: X.x  
  
M-chan: Well, Train's outta commission for a while, but review! *shakes mallet* 


	11. Said blond loved rival

Merideth-kun: Hi. I'm M-chan's beta reader. You have Train and myself to thank for this chappie *finally* being published. M-chan has been negligent in her duties as an author (don't tell her I said that). She has had this chapter and the next two written for ages, but every time I asked her when I was going to get it to beta, she always complained on not being allowed on the computer or something like that. Not to mention she blew this fic off for another one for school. Train has been trying since the holidays to get M-chan to work on this fic, but she just hasn't gotten around to it. So, Train came to me for help, as I am the only one who can get her to work against her will.  
  
Train: *nods head wisely* Yes, but you still had to steal the rough copy and type it up yourself.  
  
M-kun: Not important, and if you tell her I have it, I'll use this. *holds up giant wooden mallet*  
  
Train: *looking over M-kun's shoulder* Oh, don't worry, I won't. I think she already knows.  
  
M-kun: She's behind me isn't she?  
  
Train: *grinning happily* Yep!!  
  
M-kun: *turning around and hiding the mallet* MEEP! H--hi? I was just telling your loyal viewers how hard you worked on this chapter...and they should be grateful it came out this soon?  
  
M-chan: *rolling her eyes* Right. Just get on with the message.  
  
M-kun: K. R&R people! PLEASE! *whispers* and don't tell her what I said, k?? *runs away*  
  
Train: *laughing in the background* Priceless!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"..."- Talking  
  
\...\- Setsuna thinking  
  
\\...\\- Sasuke thinking  
  
{...}- Sakura thinking  
  
{{...}}- Kakashi thinking  
  
/.../- Voice in Setsuna's head  
  
//...//- Voice in Sasuke's head  
  
(...)- Voice in Sakura's head  
  
((...))- Voice in Kakashi's head  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kakashi stared at the now awake boy. "But...That...This is impossible!!! Unless Naruto was, but he wasn't. She-! AUGH!!!" Kakashi began hitting his head on the wall. Sasuke sweat dropped.  
  
"Kakashi calm down! Can you explain what's going on?"  
  
Kakashi looked at his student, and then sweat dropped himself. This would be confusing for Sasuke, and what the boy didn't need was him attempting to make a hole in the wall. Kakashi sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're lucky Setsuna isn't here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Setsuna, your roommate."  
  
"No, Naruto's my roommate."  
  
Kakashi stared into space before speaking again. "Sasuke...I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Kakashi shook his head and sighed once more. "You are really lucky Setsuna isn't here. Really lucky. Just sleep right now, I'll show you in the morning."  
  
Sasuke grumbled, but did as he was told. Kakashi left the boy's room and closed the door behind him. He walked into Setsuna's room and flopped on the bed. "Naruto...Where are you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ino, Kari, Sakura, Tenten and Izumi were sleeping on the floor in their sleeping bags. Setsuna and Temari were sharing the bed because there was no more room on the floor. Temari took up most of it and Setsuna was curled up in a ball.  
  
She turned in her sleep, blond locks split across the pillow and onto the bed. She unconsciously bit her lip as she slept, the blood falling onto the formally white bed sheets. The door opened and one of Temari's brothers walked in. Gaara. He had heard whimpers coming from the room for a while now, even over the sound of the rain. Freezing rain. He was going to kill whoever it was that was making all the noise. Well, move them to the balcony at least, they'd get pneumonia anyway. Unless it was Setsuna.  
  
It *was* Setsuna. Gaara turned to leave, but hesitated. She looked like she was having a nightmare or something, and he wasn't exactly sure of what he should do. She decided for him by taking one of his arms prisoner. He was stuck. Sighing, he gently moved Setsuna over. He got into bed beside her, his captive arm draped over her. He slipped his free hand beneath her and laced his fingers together. If he was going to be stuck here, he might as well be comfortable.  
  
All the while, Setsuna dreamed.  
  
[Dream]  
  
16-year old Naruto walked into the marketplace. His blond hair had recently become streaked with red, the only indication of the demon that supposedly lived within him. He sighed as the older villagers glared at him. Most of the adults who knew about the Kyubi had grudgingly accepted him. He stretched before pulling out the grocery list Sasuke had written up last night.  
  
When he was walking down an aisle, looking for that sauce Sasuke liked, he overheard a pair of girls talking in the next aisle.  
  
"Are you crazy Hinata? You and Gaara are dating?" It was Sakura.  
  
"It's a long-distance relationship Sakura. You know that they don't last..." Hinata trailed off and Naruto smiled to himself. It had taken Gaara the better part of three years to admit he liked Hinata. Naruto had beaten him up a few times. What Sakura didn't know was that Gaara and Hinata had been dating for the past 6 months. Naruto was glad the two of them were finally happy: Hinata wasn't so nervous and shy, and Gaara was actually smiling (and not killing people). He frowned suddenly. Was Hinata saying that Gaara was a passing phase? It would probably cause the red-head to go back to killing.  
  
"But...?" It was a new voice that spoke.  
  
"...But I think that I've fallen for him..."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
The unknown voice ignored Sakura. "So you should follow your heart. Not your head and what other people tell you." A pause. "Especially Sakura."  
  
"WHAT?" That was Sakura. Again.  
  
The girls walked around the corner. Sakura, Hinata and...Ino? Sakura smiled when she saw Naruto, Hinata waved and Ino blushed. Nani?  
  
Naruto smiled. Not the fox smile that had been his trademark, but one of his genuine smiles that had been getting out since he and Sasuke had been living together.  
  
"Hello Naruto-kun."  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, Ino-chan."  
  
"Oh! Arigatou, Ino-chan."  
  
Hinata's hand flew to her mouth and she turned to Ino.  
  
Ino blinked and smiled shyly. "Doitashimashite (A/N: Your Welcome) Hinata."  
  
Naruto tilted his head. Ino seemed to be more like the old Hinata. "You were talking about Gaara-chan, right? I heard you guys."  
  
Hinata suddenly blushed furiously. Sakura blanched. "Naruto, are you crazy? Gaara'll kill you if he hears-!"  
  
[End of Dream]  
  
Setsuna's eyes opened slowly. The first thing she saw was Temari's face a few inches from her own. She guessed Temari had rolled over in her sleep, but Temari's back was against the wall. Setsuna's knees were drawn up and her toes were brushing against Temari's legs. There was a buffer between her stomach and knees, an arm. Was it Temari's? No, the arm came from behind her. She stretched her legs and yawned.  
  
"Nnnn..."  
  
A head burrowed into her back and the arm, rather arms, tightened around her.  
  
\Can't breathe...\  
  
Setsuna tried to pry loose the arms, but couldn't. She tried to see who it was that had her stuck like this and managed to end up facing...  
  
"Gaara?!"  
  
The red haired boy was sleeping next to her, his head now resting on her stomach. This would not be a good position to be seen in. And if Sasuke ever found out.Setsuna didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Gaara?" Setsuna poked the boy, but it made him squirm and tighten his grip on her. "Gaara wake up! Come on! Please don't do this to me Gaara. Wake up!" She hissed into his ear. No response. "Damn it Gaara, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She jabbed at him in between the ribs.  
  
There was the sound of sheets moving and the next thing she knew she was on her back, staring up at Gaara. One of his hands was around her neck and the other was supporting him. He blinked several times. "Setsuna?"  
  
The girl smiled. "You're awake."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Gaara, get yourself off of me."  
  
"Huh? Oh..."  
  
Gaara blushed as he moved to let Setsuna up. She tilted her head as she looked at him. "Bad dream?"  
  
"It'll pass."  
  
"What was it about?  
  
"Gaara!"  
  
"Well--"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Maybe we should talk in the kitchen..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you want to be called a pervert?"  
  
"No, not especially..."  
  
"Come on then."  
  
"Coming..."  
  
The blond tiptoed through the room, Gaara following. Once they were out, she sighed. "Safe."  
  
Neither noticed the Setsuna look alike who was watching the blond girl on her lord's orders. The spy ground her teeth. Who was this girl that now commanded her lord's attention? She'd kill her, this pitiful reincarnation of the Kyubi, if not for her orders. Once she recovered from her injuries (from her fall out of the tree) she'd return and her lord could finally undo this jutsu that kept her looking like her target.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakashi sighed as he turned over. Trying to sleep at this hour was useless. He needed to find Naruto, who could be halfway around the world by tomorrow morning. Well maybe not that far, but the boy could disappear for months on end if he wanted to. Kakashi sighed once more as he rolled out of bed. Damn it, he couldn't sleep right now.  
  
The former ANBU nin walked out of his absent student's room to see Haku and Zabuza walk out of the kitchen. Both were able to see their friend's agitation.  
  
"Kakashi, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Sasuke..."  
  
Haku looked panicked. "What about Sasuke? Has his heart stopped? Has his fever worsened? Has--"  
  
"He's awake."  
  
"He--he--he--He what?!"  
  
"He's awake."  
  
Zabuza looked at Kakashi, confused. "From what isn't being said, does this mean that the blond boy's alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But didn't Setsuna say he wasn't reincarnated?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, she was wrong?"  
  
"She just didn't have all the facts I guess."  
  
At this, Haku hesitated. "Well..."  
  
Kakashi looked at Haku. "What is it?"  
  
"Umm...Well...I--I think she may be protecting someone. The Kyubi probably."  
  
"Don't worry my little snowflake."  
  
Haku nodded and bit his lip before continuing. "Setsuna came in after one of her fights with Sasuke after she, Iruka and Itachi came back. She asked me if it was good to keep a secret from someone. I told her that it depended on the secret, whether or not it could hurt someone. Then she asked if it was a life-or-death situation and this secret could help someone, but everyone might hate you for it. It continued on for about an hour and she asked me about different situations each time."  
  
Kakashi looked thoughtful. "so you think she knows who the Kyubi is reincarnated as." He shrugged. "We'll ask her when she gets back from Temari's."  
  
"Okay. So...What are we going to do with Sasuke?"  
  
"What am I going to do, you mean. Sasuke's going to over-react if he sees either of you. Haku, you'll be at the hospital ward." Haku nodded. "Zabuza, you shadow Setsuna. I'll take Sasuke to the memorial tomorrow."  
  
"Do you think it's safe to take him there?"  
  
"He'll find out eventually. We're lucky we have time to tell him now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna sipped the cup of cocoa she had made and glanced up at Gaara. The red-haired boy blushed when he felt Setsuna's eyes on him. He had told, in few details, what he had been dreaming of last night. He tentatively took a sip from the steaming cup Setsuna had placed in front of him.  
  
"I dunno Gaara...You're sure that's what happened in your dream?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Setsuna sighed. "Well, write it down somewhere. We really should be sleeping instead of talking. Temari will kill me if I fall asleep in the middle of the day, and I have no idea what you should do. It's probably nothing."  
  
Gaara sighed. "I hope you're right."  
  
He left Setsuna sitting there with a cooling cup of cocoa. Her face flushed. She bit her lip and stared into the liquid as her stomach twisted and then untwisted itself. She hadn't been feeling well for a few days now, ever since Sasuke fell unconscious, but they didn't have anything to do with each other.  
  
...Did they?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
M-kun: *pokes head into room* Is she gone? Is it safe?  
  
Train: Yep! *sneaks look behind door and giggles*  
  
M-kun: *whew* Did ya guys like it?? Please let me...um, us...um, M-chan know, k?? R&R?? Please??  
  
M-chan: *jumps out from behind door* BOO!  
  
M-kun: EEP! *faints, falling on top of M-chan*  
  
Train: *laughing and brandishing new camera* Perfect! Blackmail material!  
  
M-chan: *pushing M-kun off* TRAIN!!! *Pulls out not-so-velvet-covered- mallet.* Give me that camera!  
  
Train: Eppp!  
  
M-chan: DIIIIIIE!!!  
  
*All but poor M-kun run off*  
  
For those who got confused...  
  
M-kun= Merideth-kun; the beta-reader (thankies for typing the chappies up for me M-kun ^_^)  
  
M-chan= Mokusatsu-kun, the author 


	12. Said loves got together

M-kun: I'm back! (I'm the beta reader by the way) Since I still have the rough copies of this chapter and the next, I figured it was only right that I type them up for M-chan. I'm kinda tired, so I'll leave the rest to Train.  
  
Train: Slacker. It's only 10!  
  
M-kun: Yeah, well...I have an exam in the morning and I have to study! So there!  
  
Train: Study, or read more SasuNaru fics? *grins*  
  
M-kun: Shut up! Just tell them what to do or...or...*thinks really hard*  
  
Train: Or what??  
  
M-kun: Or I'll call M-chan!  
  
Train: *sweatdrop* That's the best you could come up with???  
  
M-kun: M-CHAN!!!!! TRAIN'S BEING BAD AGAIN!!!!  
  
M-chan: *stomping into room looking really mad* Train! What have you done now?! *pulls out mallet*  
  
Train: Eep! OK, ok, R&R people. Geez...  
  
M-kun and M-chan: Good boy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"..."- Talking  
  
\...\- Setsuna thinking  
  
\\...\\- Sasuke thinking  
  
{...}- Sakura thinking  
  
{{...}}- Kakashi thinking  
  
/.../- Voice in Setsuna's head  
  
//...//- Voice in Sasuke's head  
  
(...)- Voice in Sakura's head  
  
((...))- Voice in Kakashi's head  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Setsuna woke up at around 8 the following morning. She groaned as she sat up and looked around. All the other girls were still sleeping. Well, everyone except her and Temari, wherever the other girl had gotten to. She forced herself out of bed and walked around the sleeping girls and out the bedroom door.  
  
Temari, who was in the kitchen, told her to relax and take a bubble bath. Agreeing, she walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, and proceeded to undress. It wasn't until she was standing there, wrapped in a towel, that she noticed the already full oversized bathtub. It wasn't Temari, so who...? Setsuna blushed when she noticed the red hair. Gaara. Thank god he hadn't seen her change. [1]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke woke up and got out of bed around the same time Setsuna had. Or rather, he fell out of bed and landed on a carelessly dropped rubrics cube and then woke up.  
  
He grumbled on the way to the bathroom. \\At least I didn't wake up to water. How the hell did Setsuna manage to get in and out without waking me up?\\ Sasuke suddenly stopped. \\Who the fuck is this Setsuna? Who is he?\\  
  
Sasuke walked into the bathroom. It wasn't until he was sitting in a bubble bath that this wasn't the place he was sharing with Naruto. It was too goddamned big! And the bed, it wasn't a king. What the hell was going on?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gaara and Setsuna stared at each other. Setsuna turned many shades of red. Gaara's cheeks turned a pale pink as he stared into the water. Of course, Setsuna could only see just below Gaara's eyes, so she didn't see the flaming red blush that covered the rest of his cheeks. Setsuna found the floor very interesting.  
  
\Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP!!!\  
  
Gaara grabbed a towel off the rack. Setsuna walking in on him wasn't what he was expecting. 'Maybe I should have locked the door. Ah...she looks really cute right now!'  
  
"Ah, Setsuna?"  
  
She didn't look up. "Y-yes?"  
  
"Could you...?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Setsuna backtracked to the door and stepped into the other side of the partitioned bathroom. Gaara walked out a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"You can go in, if you want..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Setsuna, about what just happened..."  
  
She stared down at the floor and turned a bright, cherry red. A hand took hold of her chin and guided her face close to his own. Cerulean stared into emerald eyes. Setsuna stepped back into the wall, her hands holding her towel. Gaara's face was inches from her own now and she could feel the heat of his body.  
  
"Ah...Gaara...I-I..."  
  
"Shh..."  
  
She felt his leg touch her own and she shuddered. The only other person who had ever gotten this close to her was Sasuke. Gaara's lips touched her own, hesitating at first. She gasped in surprise as Gaara's free arm pulled her against him. Gaara kissed her again, this time more confident. Setsuna went into autopilot mode almost immediately. She kissed back and Gaara pulled her even closer. Gaara pulled away a few seconds later and blushed. He took a few steps back.  
  
"Uh...I hope th-that this...umm...this...ha-happens again!" He left her standing there, in shock from the kiss.  
  
"Yamero! He couldn't have said that. Iie..." she said, while standing in the shower. She lowered her eyes.  
  
\That...that couldn't be what he said...\  
  
/I dunno Setsuna.../  
  
\Traitor!\  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke walked out of his "room". His hair, still damp, clung to his face. Waiting outside his door was a round ball of fluff. The fluff had eyes that were staring at him, inquisitive, and a tail.  
  
"This is Setsuna?" He muttered to himself.  
  
"No, I'm sure that's Kokoro. Unless Setsuna changed his name before leaving."  
  
Sasuke sighed. "Kakashi, what happened to Naruto?"  
  
The silver haired Jounin turned away from his student and walked to the door. He sighed before speaking. "There's something you need to see. It's about Naruto."  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he followed Kakashi, the little fox following after him. Student, teacher and fox walked through the streets of Konoha. Sasuke glanced around, taking in the changes that had occurred over the past five centuries. The two nins and fox walked towards a clearing. There were the three stumps and a girl was sitting one of them, the one that Naruto had been tied to. A strip of white cloth, which was being used as a makeshift hood, hid her face. Sasuke held the fox, and he and Kakashi watched the girl.  
  
"You know what happened. There wasn't any way you could have changed it." The voice sounded more like two, one deep voice and one higher one, both seductive and beautiful. "But it still hurt...When he left... Damn it! I mean he just went for *her*." The girl hung her head, a few blond strands falling down. "It will always hurt won't it?"  
  
Sasuke blinked. That was the same question Naruto had asked him when one of his "friends" had tried to kill him.  
  
"Betrayal always does you know."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He...He...That's what he said to Naruto on that day. What the fucking hell was going on? In his shock, the fox jumped out of his hands and ran, yipping, towards the girl. The girl twisted to see the little fox jump onto her. The fox head-butted into her chest, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
On her butt.  
  
Sasuke winced and shut his eyes. \\Crap. I hope she's not pissed, whoever she is...\\  
  
The next thing he heard was laughter and Kakashi said something under his breath. He opened one eye to see a blond haired, blue-eyed girl who bore a striking resemblance to Naruto. He blinked several times. The fox was held in her hands, close to her face, the fox's tongue licking her face.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"That is Setsuna, your roommate."  
  
\\Nani?!\\  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Kokoro, stop it!" Setsuna pulled the fox away and sighed. "I guess I shouldn't talk to myself anymore. Now, why are you here? I thought you were watching Sasuke..." She trailed off and brought the fox to her lap, eyes downcast.  
  
"Set-SUNA! Come on, Ino and Sakura are getting impatient!"  
  
Setsuna turned to the speaker, Temari. "Tell them not to complain so much! They take longer when they're in the bathroom!"  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on Kokoro." Setsuna stood up and followed Temari to the others. When she reached the others, Ino and Sakura were already doing something to pass the time: they were fighting again.  
  
"You really don't get it, do you Sakura? He likes me!"  
  
"No, me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me! Ugh!" Ino turned away, arms up in defeat and eyes closed. "You really don't get it Sakura. He doesn't want anything to d--" Ino's foot caught on something that no one could see and fell forward into Setsuna.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakashi stood in front of the memorial while Sasuke leaned against one of the stumps. He stared at the other nin, absorbing the information about his situation. From what Kakashi had told him, his roommate was a girl named Mizugo Setsuna. She grew up in the Northern Village, an orphan. No one in Konoha knew what happened to her family, but she was the only surviving member to their knowledge. What threw Sasuke off wasn't anything Kakashi told him, but how much she looked like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu. Why the hell did they look so much alike?  
  
Kakashi stared at the memorial. Someone had left a single white rose on it. There was a red ribbon tied on the stem. Who left it there though? There were only Setsuna's and Kokoro's prints in the fresh snow. Well, that's not important right now.  
  
"Sasuke, what do you remember?"  
  
"The third told us of the tournament to choose the next Hokage. We all entered and it was supposed to last a week."  
  
"Naruto was named Hokage and you two were together until you turned. He and Sakura left on a B-class mission. Sakura came back a few weeks later. She said Naruto had been captured and possible killed."  
  
Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, startled. "What?"  
  
"He came a week later..."  
  
"Thank god..."  
  
"The day you married Sakura."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ino, are you okay? Ino?"  
  
Ino blinked. Her head was leaning against Setsuna's shoulder. Her arms were thrown over the other girl's shoulders. Her hands traced intricate designs on Setsuna's back. It sent a shudder through Setsuna. Ino felt strangely giddy because of it. One of Setsuna's arms was wrapped around Ino's waist and her free hand rested on Ino's shoulder.  
  
"Ino? Ino, are you okay?"  
  
Ino blushed when she realized how close she and Setsuna were to each other. It embarrassed her, but she felt quite comfortable. She felt an odd pressure in her chest.  
  
"Ino...? Hey Ino, are you okay?"  
  
She blinked, blushing even harder. "I...I'm o-okay Setsuna...Th-Thank you for catching me." She bowed.  
  
"Aww...It was nothing. You were falling towards me anyway. Don't worry 'bout it!"  
  
Sakura was pissed off. More than pissed off. If Setsuna hadn't caught Ino, she would have landed in the gutter, where she belonged. Her rage continued to grow until Setsuna and Ino separated. She turned around and walked towards the mall entrance. Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Izumi and Kari followed. Setsuna looked at Ino, who staring at the ground and was still blushing.  
  
"Ino are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Ino's blush deepened. "Yes Setsuna..."  
  
The other girl smiled brightly. "Alright then, let's go!" Setsuna grabbed Ino's hand and the two ran to catch up with the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Setsuna's double watched the girls enter the mall from a tree branch. She sighed as she leaned against the trunk. The illusion fell away and a black haired, blue-eyed girl sat in her place. Her eyes stared up at the sky. Another double appeared and the illusion fell away to reveal a brown haired, emerald-eyed girl. She glared at the blond, who disappeared into the mall.  
  
"Why do we have to watch her anyway? Sure, she's the Kyubi but she isn't that powerful. I could probably kill her." She smirked and then felt the cold metal of a kunai against her exposed neck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* [1] It's a partitioned bathroom, looks kind of like this:  
  
_______________ |o| | | | ( bathtub | | | | | o = sink |o| \ __| / = door |_|_/ __|______|__| (shower  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
M-kun: All done for now!  
  
M-chan: More will come soon, I promise!  
  
M-chan and M-kun: *Train, we're waiting...*  
  
Train: Geez...Must be the wrong time of the month.  
  
M-chan and M-kun: TRAIN!!! *both pull out mallets and chase him out of room* How dare you!!  
  
Train: *running past* Like I said before, R&R please!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone, M-chan here again. *sighs, hand on forehead* I don't know what got into M-kun when she typed this up for me... *waves free hand* I don't go stomping around and menacing people. That isn't me.  
  
Anyways... Thankies for the reviews from last time... More please!  
  
=^_^= 


	13. Said loves were parted by their teammate

M-chan: Lately, M-kun has felt the need to put her two cents in at the beginning and end of each chapter, but she's much too tired to do so this time, so I'll just take over again.  
  
Train: Great...  
  
M-chan: You shut-up. *thinks* Or did you like what happened last time?  
  
Train: No! *sits* I'll be good.  
  
M-chan: Good boy. Okay, here's the next chappie!  
  


* * *

  
"..."- Talking  
  
\...\- Setsuna thinking  
  
\\...\\- Sasuke thinking  
  
{...}- Sakura thinking  
  
{{...}}- Kakashi thinking  
  
/.../- Voice in Setsuna's head  
  
//...//- Voice in Sasuke's head  
  
(...)- Voice in Sakura's head  
  
((...))- Voice in Kakashi's head  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 12  
  
The brown haired girl paled as the kunai pressed harder into her skin until it drew blood. The black haired girl had stepped into the sunlight. Her hair reached down to the middle of her back and her skin was deathly pale. She was around 18 or so.  
  
"Don't you say a word," she hissed. Her voice was filled with rage barely kept in check. "Not another word. Just because she isn't willing to kill doesn't mean you can knock at her every second. On a whim, an entire country could disappear. She could destroy half the world just to kill one person-"  
  
A new voice interrupted, "-Besides, she is our cousin. Come now, you're not going to kill her because of what she said Nakiko?"  
  
Nakiko's eyes narrowed. "But Yami..."  
  
"Yes, yes...she insulted the Kyubi. We'll tell her during the next chunin exams." Yami stepped into the light as he spoke. He had blond hair, similar to Setsuna's but much shorter and black eyes. His eyes were enhanced by the thick black mascara he wore. His skin was the same as Nakiko's. He was about 8 years older than Setsuna.  
  
Nakiko growled but removed the kunai. "Don't do that again. Get back to your post." The brown haired girl ran away from the other as fast as she could.  
  
Yami sighed. "Nakiko."  
  
"Yes Oniichan?"  
  
"Must you frighten them so much?"  
  
"Yes Oniichan."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"What Oniichan?"  
  
"That."  
  
"What are you talking about Oniichan?"  
  
"Don't call me Oniichan!" Yami jumped at Nakiko. The girl dodged, knowing that he was stacking half-heartedly. The game of cat-and-mouse continued until Yami pinned Nakiko against an old tree.  
  
"Why do you do that Nakiko?"  
  
Nakiko smirked. "You know why."  
  
Yami, who was a full head taller than Nakiko, leaned over and kissed her. Nakiko pulled away though. "Kiko-chan?"  
  
"You don't want to get caught before we deliver that letter, do you sensei?"  
  
Yami growled and swung Nakiko over his shoulder. She yelped. "Watch it or you won't get what you were asking for, Kiko-koi."  
  
"Aww sensei-koi, you're so mean..."  
  


* * *

  
"Say what?! I'm married to Sakura?!!"  
  
"Not now but before, yes. It was another life."  
  
"What? So we've divorced?"  
  
Kakashi sighed. Damn, this was so frustrating! "Sasuke...Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come here." The black haired boy walked to stand by his sensei. Kakashi pointed to a name on the memorial. "Read that."  
  
"Uhh...Uzumaki Naruto...died protecting the other Kages at the peace meeting..." Sasuke stared at the inscription in shock.  
  
\\He's dead...He's dead...He can't be, but...\\  
  
"Is this a joke Kakashi?"  
  
"Sasuke, around five centuries have passed since he died. You, Zabuza, Haku, Sakura, everyone's reincarnated. We can't find Naruto though."  
  
"Naruto...Who did he marry?"  
  
"Ino. They had a daughter named Yuria who married into the Mizugo clan up North."  
  
"So that's why..."  
  
"That's why what?"  
  
Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "That's why Setsuna looks like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu."  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  


* * *

  
Ino, Temari, TenTen and Setsuna walked towards Temari's place. It was about sunset and the sky was a ruddy red. Sakura, Izumi and Kari had gone home around noon. Temari was yelling from a bit ahead. She was walking backwards and didn't notice the group of genins until she bumped into them. Setsuna, Ino and TenTen sweat dropped as they heard Temari's yells.  
  
"...Should watch where you're going!"  
  
Ino sighed and moved to stop Temari, but Setsuna stopped her instead. "We are in deep shit."  
  
Ino turned to the other blond. "Why?"  
  
"They're genins, just not from here. WE have a problem."  
  
TenTen glanced at Setsuna, unconvinced. "Whaddaya mean we have a problem?"  
  
"They don't have any passes, at least not that I can see. They could be spies. There is still a lot of tension between some of the newer hidden villages and the older ones, us for example. And they just pulled out a kunai on her."  
  
"What the fuck do we do?"  
  
"Setsuna glanced around. "Ino, try to get on their left. TenTen, you take the right. Run." The three moved just as the genins tried to attack Temari. Temari dodged but she tripped over a rock and landed on her butt. The kunai was raised overhead and fell towards her. Temari tried to dodge, but failed and waited for the blows to rain down.  
  
They never came. Temari opened one eye and blinked several times. Setsuna had tackled the foreign genin that had attacked.  
  
"Temari, you okay?"  
  
The girl stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes. "Yeah. I'm fine. Setsuna, Ino, TenTen?"  
  
"Mmmmmmm?"  
  
"Let's show these guys what Leaf genins are like."  
  


* * *

  
The Hokage walked down one of the heavily ornamented halls, flanked by two jounins from Hidden Sky. They had come with a message from their Kage that extended an offer of friendship, an alliance. The genin that had accompanied the jounins left, saying they wanted to see the Leaf-nins' abilities firsthand. There were four Leaf-nins guarding each floor of the Hokage's home. The foreign jounins had sparred with some of these elite nins. They would have lasted a long time if the Hokage hadn't intervened after the first four hours.  
  
A chunin approached the Hokage at a run. "Hokage-sama! The Sky genins have returned."  
  
"I see. How did they find the village and its nins?"  
  
The chunin seemed embarrassed. "Err...I think you should see this for yourself Hokage-sama..."  
  
The Hokage and the two jounins followed the chunin to a lounge where the Sky genins where. Many of them were bruised and cut, and most of them were unconscious. A few feet away from the foreign genins were four girls: Ino, TenTen, Temari and Setsuna. None of them were cut of bruised except Setsuna, who only had a small cut on her right cheek.  
  
The Hokage stared at the two still conscious genins, a boy and a girl. "What happened?"  
  
The boy was the one to respond. "They attacked us Hokage-sama. If you let all-"  
  
"oh shut up baka! You attacked me for bumping into you. Stop whining!"  
  
"Temari calm down. You're the one acting like a baka."  
  
"What?! You are so dead Yamanaka!" Temari jumped at Ino but ended up being restrained by two Leaf-nins.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Temari stopped trying to get to Ino. All the nins turned to the blond. She looked agitated. "You're acting like children, attacking each other. You're genins, meaning you represent Leaf Village at all times. Do you want people to think that we can't govern ourselves and end up as missing-nins?"  
  
Ino, Temari and even TenTen, who had done nothing wrong, hung their heads. "No..."  
  
She glared at them before smiling. "Good. Ino, Temari, sit down."  
  
The Hokage and the Sky-nins stared at the blond during this altercation. The Hokage allowed himself a small smile. Setsuna may actually have what it takes to become the next Hokage...If she'd stop pulling all those elaborate pranks. He hadn't found out she was the one behind the massive amount of graffiti on the monument until two weeks after it had been cleaned up. (He thought it had been Sakura, since many people had seen her around there.) The younger of the two jounins was the first to speak.  
  
"What exactly happened here? You six are some of our best genins, and you get beat up by-"  
  
"Four girls, all first-year genins. Graduated four months ago." The Hokage smiled at the girls before adding, "They will tell me what's going on though. Right?"  
  
Setsuna stood up and approached him. "I will take full responsibility for this and accept the punishment. Temari, TenTen, Ino and I were going to Temari's for a sleepover. Temari was running ahead of us, backwards, when she bumped into these genins. One of them pulled out a kunai on her and we tried to defend her. It ended up being a free-for-all and...they kind of...got beat up..."  
  
"Kind of?!"  
  
"They had their passes in their pocketses! Not displayed like they should have been!" TenTen protested. The other girls sweat dropped.  
  
"TenTen, 'pocketses' isn't a word!"  
  
"Yes it is! Gollum uses it, so it must be!"  
  
"TenTen no baka! Gollum has a lisp first of all, and second he isn't even real!"  
  
TenTen's eyes got watery. Very watery and puppy-dog like. "Gollum isn't real?"  
  
Everyone face-faulted. "TenTen..."  
  


* * *

  
"So that's why..."  
  
"That's why what?"  
  
"That's why Setsuna looks like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu."  
  
"Wha-?!"  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He sighed as he thought what Kakashi had told him. Naruto was dead and five centuries had passed. Setsuna...for some reason the apartment felt empty without her.  
  
"I wonder when she's coming back..."  
  
//Why? So you can do this?// An image immediately popped into his mind. He was sitting on the same bed, wearing a pair of black silk boxers. *Only* black silk boxers. A girl, Setsuna, sat straddling his waist. She was wearing a white men's button-down shirt that was way too big for her and black lace panties. Her hair fell around them and her arms were wrapped around his neck. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while the other was fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. Their lips seemed fused together, their eyes closed in ecstasy, and Sasuke's tongue was exploring her mouth. She tasted like chocolate...  
  
\\What the hell?\\ Sasuke sat up a bit too fast and fell onto the rubric cube. Again.  
  
//What, you want something more perverted??//  
  
\\Wha-? No!\\ Sasuke sat up and glared at the rubric cube...Setsuna, in black lacy underwear, was moaning underneath him. Something about his hands being too cold and burning her skin. He was wearing the black silk boxers again. His hands reached under her and unhooked her b—  
  
\\No!\\  
  
//Aww...Little Sasuke's growing up! Alright, more  
  


* * *

  
\\No! Who the fuck are you?\\  
  
//You...You don't remember me?//  
  
\\No.\\  
  
//How didja' do that?//  
  
\\Do what?\\  
  
//Forget about me? You said I scarred you for life  
  


* * *

  
\\That isn't exactly scarring...\\  
  
//That's not fair...'Neways...We'll talk later or something!// The voice left, leaving a parting image.  
  
He, Gaara and Setsuna were lying on his bed. It's a bit too small, so they were squished together. Setsuna's arms were around Gaara's neck, her head resting on the pillow. Sasuke's arms were around Setsuna's waist, his head resting just above hers on Gaara's hand, which was tangled in his black locks. Gaara's other arm was draped over Sasuke and Setsuna. All of them were sleeping and the only thing that covered them was a very thin black sheet.  
  


* * *

  
Setsuna sighed as the water fountain known as TenTen finally ran out of tears. She spoke to the hiccoughing girl in a low voice and the girl stared at the blond in amazement, who nodded. TenTen squealed and hugged Setsuna. Ino glared.  
  
"Alright TenTen, let go!"  
  
She did as she was told and smiles. "You're a good friend Setsuna!"  
  
"Heh...I try."  
  
The Hokage sighed. "Setsuna, could you finish explaining please?"  
  
"Well, that's about it, except we stopped when Temari found a pass on one of the guys...Hokage-sama."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"What is the punishment?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The younger jounin and the four girls stared. "What?!"  
  
"There will be no punishment because you girls were right...Setsuna, you still have to make up for the defacement of the monument. You'll be getting a mission tomorrow."  
  
"But...!" She sighed. "Alright." Setsuna turned and left with the other girls. The older jounin of Sky smiled under the mask he wore.  
  
'My dear Setsuna, you're growing up quickly...Once the full powers of the Kyubi are reached, I will make you mine No one is allowed to touch you but me. No one!"  
  


* * *

  
A semi-awake Sasuke fell off the bed on the third knock. Grumbling, he dragged himself from his room to open the door. It was 8 am on a Saturday. Who the fuck was up at 8 am on a weekend? He swung the door open to tell whoever it was to fuck off. On the other side were Setsuna and Kokoro. She looked at him, startled, before narrowing her eyes. He blushed, feeling very self-conscious of what he was wearing.  
  
"Put some pants on." He *was* only wearing a pair of scarlet boxers after all.  
  


* * *

  
M-chan: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Now...  
  
Train: What are you doing?  
  
M-chan: I got this review and I'm trying to figure out what it means.  
  
Train: On a billboard?  
  
M-chan: Well, now you can see it too.  
  
Train: *mutters* I could see it when it was on the computer screen.  
  
M-chan: What?  
  
Train: *sweatdrops* Nothing.  
  
M-chan: Okay.  
  
RanmaSaotome103  
  
Well it was great so far but you need to finish it. I personly think is has a great morality to it.  
  
M-chan: *stands back* I don't get it.  
  
Train: You wouldn't.  
  
M-chan: *mallets Train* shut up. Just how is this have great morality?  
  
Train: *shrugs* I have no idea.  
  
M-chan: Anyway... The fic needs to be finished. I have no idea when it'll be done, but thanks for the review.  
  
Train: And please explain the second part to M-chan. It's hurting her head. 


	14. Said blond became Hokage

M-kun: I'm back! Sorry this chappie took so long to get out, but it's not all my fault! (Yes, it took me a few days to type it up, but I do have something called homework to do too!) Anyway, here's Train to give you the standard message.  
  
Train: R&R, and please enjoy peoples!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"..."- Talking  
  
\...\- Setsuna thinking  
  
\\...\\- Sasuke thinking  
  
{...}- Sakura thinking  
  
{{...}}- Kakashi thinking  
  
-...- -Orochimaru thinking (^_^)  
  
/.../- Voice in Setsuna's head  
  
//...//- Voice in Sasuke's head  
  
(...)- Voice in Sakura's head  
  
((...))- Voice in Kakashi's head  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Who...?" Sasuke stared at her. The two stood there in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Hello-o! Earth to Sasuke!" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Let me in and put some pants on."  
  
"What...?"  
  
At that moment Kakashi decided to show up. The jounin was wearing jeans, a hooded sweater and his trademark mask. "Setsuna, you ready for tomorrow's mission?"  
  
Setsuna rolled her eyes as she walked in. "I'm ready. Sakura's flu acted up yesterday at around noon, so she's stuck in bed."  
  
"Hmm...Zabuza and Haku...?"  
  
"They can come. I talked to them yesterday. What about him?" Setsuna nodded in the direction of Sasuke. "We can't leave him to his fangirls, can we?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Close the door Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke blinked several times before shutting the door. This was Naruto's descendant? She looked softer than Naruto, and she lacked the trademark fox stripes. And she was smarter. "Setsuna...?"  
  
The blond glanced at him. "Yes? What is...it...?" The blonde's eyes widened. "...Kakashi?"  
  
The jounin sweat dropped. "Yes Setsuna?"  
  
"Why is Sasuke out of bed? Isn't he sick?"  
  
"Well...He got...better..."  
  
"Oh...Well..." Setsuna knelt and Kokoro climbed off her arm onto the floor. The fox raced off to inspect the kitchen. She stood up again. "I have to leave at noon to do some work for the Hokage. I may not come back until late." Setsuna walked to her room, her bag trailing behind her.  
  
"Kakashi?"  
  
"Yes Sasuke?"  
  
"You didn't say Zabuza and Haku did you?"  
  
Kakashi sweat dropped again. "Uhh...Well..."  
  
"Kakashi!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blond tossed the bag on her bed and ripped it open. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of a white, folded paper sticking out of her shorts. Whoever stuck it there was good. Very good. She pulled it out and shoved it into her pocket.  
  
"Let's see..."  
  
Half an hour and several curses (in various languages) later, Setsuna had managed to clean up her room and the war zone formally known as the kitchen. Haku was at the medical ward, and Zabuza, Kakashi and Sasuke had disappeared.  
  
Setsuna stood up and stretched. On the table was a note for the others. She sighed, grabbed her bag, opened the door and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Hokage looked up as one of the doors to his office creaked. Setsuna stood on the other side. She walked in and stood a foot away from the desk.  
  
"Am I late?"  
  
"No, no...A few minutes early."  
  
"What exactly an I doing?"  
  
The Hokage looked down and consulted a paper on his desk. "You are to escort a Sound-nin around Konoha. Don't do anything to anger him, he's the most likely to succeed the Sound kage. We don't want to start a war between out two villages."  
  
Setsuna bowed her head slightly. She heard the door behind her open as she straightened. The "suff" of sandals approached the Hokage's desk.  
  
"Hokage-sama."  
  
"Welcome to Konoha. I trust that your journey went well?"  
  
"As well as it can go."  
  
"Aahhh..."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
The Hokage glanced at Setsuna. "This is Mizugo Setsuna, a genin. She'll be showing you around the village."  
  
"Ah."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what am I doing?"  
  
The Hokage looked at her, his eyes boring into her. "You are supposed to protect the village from him and him from the village."  
  
Setsuna walked a bit behind the longhaired nin. He was taller than her, had ebony eyes and black hair. His eyes took in the village. Well, absorbed it more like.  
  
"Your name's Setsuna, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." He turned around and she walked into his chest. His arms locked her in place. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. One hand moved itself from her waist to her head, taking hold of a lock of her hair.  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
She looked up at him, shy and a bit scared. "Aa..." The people around were staring at them.  
  
He lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. "Beautiful, truly. You are..." He trailed off and looked up. His eyes narrowed when he saw the pair of eyes that had been glaring at him, filled with hate and anger. He pulled Setsuna closer to him and disappeared.  
  
Sasuke growled as the man disappeared and Kakashi returned carrying a new volume of Come Come Paradise. He looked over his book at his student. "Sasuke?"  
  
"It's him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The scene flickered and changed in Setsuna's peripheral vision. They had somehow moved from the streets of Konoha to the top of the monument for the Hokages.  
  
The man looked back down at her. "You look like a female version of your father, with your mother's grace and eyes."  
  
Setsuna blinked several times. "You...You knew my parents?"  
  
The man released her and looked out at Konoha. "You parents visited Sound a lot. They represented their villages respectively before the Disaster. One village survived: your father's. The survivors came with as much as they could from the Disaster. You were born ten years later."  
  
Setsuna stood there, uncomfortable. "You...Who are you?"  
  
The man turned to look at her. His arms wrapped themselves back around he waist. This time she wasn't as embarrassed. Her arms lifted of their own accord and settled around his neck and her head rested on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He lifted her chin up and smirked. "I am Orochimaru."  
  
His lips captured hers and her hands tightened, squeezing his shoulders. He bit her lips and tasted a bit of her blood, but she didn't pull away. Orochimaru slipped his tongue into her mouth, pulling her closer. His tongue explored this new territory; slowly winding it's way to the back of her mouth. He pulled back suddenly and Setsuna jerked forward, not at all prepare for the sudden parting. He took in her parted bruised lips; her glazed over eyes staring up at him and smirked. He descended and captured the waiting lips, one thought going through his mind.  
  
-Sasuke, eat your heart out.-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Orochimaru."  
  
Kakashi sighed as he and Sasuke made their way to the Hokage. Sasuke was hell-bent on searching for Setsuna, but Kakashi dragged him to the Hokage's house.  
  
"Kakashi, let me go!"  
  
"You can't just go after him."  
  
"Why not?! Setsuna's--"  
  
"She can take care of herself. You, however, are going to end up a missing- nin if you start acting like this."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ka--"  
  
"No."  
  
"What--"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"No. We're here."  
  
"Kakashi!"  
  
"Yes?" Kakashi had stopped dragging Sasuke and was pulling out one of his Come Come Paradise books.  
  
"..."  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"...Never mind. Just...never mind..."  
  
"Okay. The Hokage should be here..." Kakashi pushed the door open and walked in. After hesitating, Sasuke followed reluctantly.  
  
"Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed and Sasuke followed suit.  
  
"Kakashi, Sasuke, what brings you here?"  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "I was wondering what mission you gave to Setsuna."  
  
The Hokage nodded to himself. "Setsuna...she is showing our village to a guest from Sound. Why?"  
  
"Sasuke and I were...curious. So, an ambassador from Sound?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it...err...wise to trust a genin with this?"  
  
"Setsuna is quite capable of handling the situation. Besides, being the daughter of two exceptional ambassadors, she's perfect for the mission."  
  
"Of course Hokage-sama."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke stared at the ceiling, trying to decide whether or not the Hokage was right about Setsuna. From what he saw of her, he wasn't sure if she could handle a situation that may arise with Orochimaru. Fur brushed against his arm and he glanced down to see Kokoro, with his hitae-ate. The fox looked at him before turning tail and disappearing with the hitae-ate. Sasuke fell out of the bed in an attempt to catch the fox. He stumbled out of his room to see the little fur ball's tail enter Setsuna's room.  
  
Sasuke sighed and followed in after the fox to see...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
M-chan: Cliffie!  
  
Train: That's not as long as it usually is...  
  
Sasuke: What are you doing? Write more!!!  
  
Setsuna: Yeah, aren't you readers going to kill you or something?  
  
Train: They've got a point...  
  
M-chan: Alright, continuing on... I don't know why I do this... *random sharp, pointed weapons are pointed at her* Oh, that's why...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* ...to see Setsuna in a pair of short shorts and a black lace bra. She was bent over, picking up some clothes strewn on the floor. One strap slipped off her shoulder and a lock of blond hair slipped over her other as she stared up at him.  
  
He suddenly felt very self-conscious of what he was wearing: a pair of tight, black jeans that got tighter by the moment. His body glistened from the sweat and water form his recent shower. His hair was damp and stray locks clung to his face.  
  
Setsuna's eyes were level with Sasuke's waist, and just looking at him made her insides turn over and her body tingle. She felt an odd sensation between her legs.  
  
/Mmm...Eye candy.../  
  
\Uhh...\  
  
//Nice view isn't it? Makes you want to do that thing with the chocolate.//  
  
\\...Ye-- What? SHUT UP!\\  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
To Sasuke's disappointment, Setsuna stood up and glared at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"..."  
  
She blushed and looked away. "...Suke?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..." Sasuke looked away, a faint blush obvious on his pale skin. "Kokoro...he stole my hitae-ate."  
  
"He should be under the bed."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Setsuna rolled her eyes as she folded the clothes and shelved them. She watched Sasuke bend over and attempt to coax Kokoro out from under the bed. She looked away, blushing.  
  
/Nice, isn't it?/  
  
\Shut up Kyubi...\  
  
/Yes ma'am!/  
  
\...\ She looked back at Sasuke.  
  
/But it's nice, right?/  
  
\Yeah...Hey! Weren't you supposed to shut up?\  
  
/Heh heh.../  
  
Sasuke stood up, a wiggling Kokoro held upside down in his hands. His hitae- ate dropped to the floor, followed by the fox, who landed a few feet away. Kokoro glanced at the two 'humans' before leaving, tail held high. Sasuke bent down to retrieve the hitae-ate, but Setsuna got there first. Sasuke glared at her.  
  
"Setsuna, give it back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me back the hitae-ate."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's mine."  
  
"When?"  
  
Sasuke frowned, getting annoyed with Setsuna's antics. "Now. Give it to me now, Setsuna."  
  
"Fine, fine...You're no fun..." Setsuna was standing in front of him, her arms around his neck, tying the hitae-ate around it. He, however, didn't notice since his attention was diverted by her breasts, a hair's breath away from his chest. When she tried to pull away, she found herself locked in his arms. She blushed, staring up at him.  
  
Kakashi walked in, took in the sight of his two students, turned around and left, locking the door from the outside.  
  
Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, there was a blackout, at night, during one of the worst heat waves Konoha had ever seen.  
  
"Well...Fuck."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
M-kun: There, all done. Now, I can't promise you the next chappie will be coming out anytime soon (as in the next couple of weeks) as M-chan doesn't seem to know how to finish a story without starting a million others first. I've tried to keep her focused on just a couple, but I'm not having much luck, as every time I see her, she's trying to tell me about this new idea she had for a story. Of course, there are so many now I can't keep track of them. (And I don't think she can either!)  
  
M-chan: Hey! I can so! And I'm trying to finish this story, I even have some of the last chappies done and I've started the sequel, I just don't know what to put in the middle yet! Plus I want to work on the HP story I've started, and the Rebirth one, and the GW one, not to mention the originals, and don't forget the mumph mmm...  
  
M-kun: (Covering her mouth) See what I mean? She can't finish a story without starting millions of others. Of course, that's part Train's fault too.  
  
Train: Hey, don't blame me! I just want her to finish at least one of them! Blame that Itachi for all the new ideas, he's the sadistic one!  
  
M-kun: Fine let's all blame it all on Itachi. Happy everyone?  
  
Train: Yes.  
  
M-chan: No, I like Itachi!  
  
M-kun: Ugh! I give up! Bye people, until M-chan finishes *something*.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
M-chan: That comment on the story ideas was rude, uncalled for...  
  
Train: And true.  
  
M-chan: *grumbles* Well, yeah. It's not my fault that something pops into my head every 5 minutes or so...  
  
Train: M-kun said to blame Itachi.  
  
M-chan: NO! I refuse to blame Itachi-san! *hugs Itachi plushie*Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone!!! 


	15. Said blond married another blond

M-chan: Well... Here's chapter 14. Anyone waiting for me to update First Movement, it's going to take a while. M-kun's e-mail has a problem sending the chapters I wrote and handed over to her to type up. I hope that it works this time...  
  
Train: Well, that part's true...  
  
M-chan: glares at Train ...And my sister took the computer away.  
  
Train: Alright, alright. No more excuses now.  
  
M-chan: I can't believe I wrote this...  
  
Train: You did.  
  
M-chan: But WHY?!!!!!!  
  
Train: Just get on with the story!  
  
M-chan: Fine!!! R&R, and please enjoy peoples!  
  
---

"..."- Talking

...- Setsuna thinking  
...- Sasuke thinking  
{...}- Sakura thinking  
{{...}}- Kakashi thinking

/.../- Voice in Setsuna's head  
...- Voice in Sasuke's head  
(...)- Voice in Sakura's head  
((...))- Voice in Kakashi's head  
  
--- 

Chapter 14

---

"Sasuke."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let go."  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Sasuke's arms, however, rested around her waist. "...Suke?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Let go or I'll fly your boxers from the flagpole."  
  
His arms dropped from her waist. "Don't like being hugged?"  
  
"No, I need to get the candles. And the lighter."  
  
"Hn." Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the darkness of Setsuna's room just as she lit the candles on her beside table. The light flickered as she opened the window, letting a small wind cool the room.  
  
"So...how are we going to get out of this?"  
  
"I would know how?"  
  
"I don't know. It's your room!"  
  
"Well, I haven't been locked in with an ass like you until now."  
  
"Who would you rather have here? Gaara?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Kiba? Neji?" He advanced on her and she instinctively back away.  
  
"No and no."  
  
"Kai? Mizu? Shika? Lee?"  
  
"No, no, no and NO! NOT THICK-BROWS!! What are you thinking Sasuke?!"  
  
"Kakashi?!"  
  
"Kakashi and Iruka are together!!"  
  
Sasuke took a step forward and Setsuna was backed against the wall. "Or," He pinned her hands above her head, "would you rather," they stood an inch apart, "have Orochimaru stick his tongue down your throat?"  
  
"He's already done that!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tell me you're joking."  
  
She looked away, feeling embarrassed and a bit guilty. "...No..."  
  
She bit back a yelp as Sasuke pinned her against the wall with his body, their faces inches apart. She stared into his eyes. They seemed cold, but she saw them flicker with...what? Sadness? "Answer the question."  
  
She muttered something under her breath, her cheeks flushed. Sasuke's cheek brushed against her. "Louder." She shook her head, biting her lips, eyes closed, and he smirked. "Setsuna...you don't want me to torture it out of you, do you?" His tongue flicked out against her exposed neck.  
  
Setsuna's breath hitched. Her eyes, wide, turned to see the red of the Sharigan as she tried to pull away but failed. Sasuke locked her in his arms, stepping away from the wall. Setsuna's hair brushed lightly against his arms as she tried to push away from him. He rested his head on her shoulder, frowning, as he tightened his grip. Tears welled up in her eyes but she squeezed them shut.  
  
No! I can't get involved with him! I can't! Those were my orders from Hokage-sama. I'm not allowed and I don't want what happened last time to happen again. It hurt too much...  
  
A tear slipped out of her eyes. "Please Sasuke. Let go of me."  
  
"Do you hate me Setsuna?"  
  
Wha--?!  
  
The pressure against his shoulders lessened. "It isn't tha--ahh!" Sasuke's teeth sunk into her neck. Setsuna gasped, tangling one hand in his hair and her grip on his shoulder tightened. She arched up against his body and groaned out his name.  
  
He lapped at the blood from her shoulder. She began working on his pants as her bra fell to the floor. After a few moments his pants joined them. He was about to capture her delicious lips when he was shoved away from her, onto the bed. He looked up at her but quickly looked away. She would call him a pervert and a rapist now.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He looked up, startled, to see Setsuna straddling his waist. Her eyes stared into his. He blinked, staring back into them. They were warm but he thought that he saw a flicker of...pain? What had happened to Setsuna in the past? He didn't know anything about her except her name really.  
  
"Sasuke..." All of that rushed out of his mind as she leaned closer and kissed him. He tangled one hand in her hair, the other around her waist, as they fell onto the bed. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it.  
  
She broke the kiss and stared down at him. Her eyes shone and Sasuke ran his hand up her side. She shivered at his touch. He smirked and flipped her, pinning her, to the bed, now straddling her waist. He leaned over and nuzzled her neck. "Setsuna..."  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"I have a favour to ask you..."  
  
Sasuke pulled away and stared down at her. "What?"  
  
She propped herself up on one elbow and brushed her lips against his, her other hand caressing his cheek. "...Fuck me...Just fuck me right now..."  
  
Sasuke smirked again, merciless. "As my lady wishes." 

---

Kakashi had been expecting that the pair would argue with each other until the point of exhaustion, broke down the door or iron out their differences.  
  
He was not, however, expecting them to screw each other's brains out. He had arrived at the door of the apartment (after leaving to...comfort Iruka) to hear Setsuna scream and Sasuke moan out her name. When he opened Setsuna bedroom door, they were asleep in each other's arms on the bed, their clothes in a pile on the floor.  
  
{{At least the won't argue as much. I hope.}} 

---

It was 2 am when Setsuna's eyes opened. She slipped out of Sasuke's arms and dressed in the dark. She raced down the stairs, wearing shorts, a tee, an open, hooded sweat and sneakers, and began running laps around the village. By 5 am, when the sky brightened with the rising sun, she stopped and sat down by the edge of a lake. Her cheeks glowed a pale pink.  
  
"Well hello." She turned, startled, to see the sky jounin she had met nearly two days ago. He still had his mask one, reminding her of Kakashi but he was a blond.  
  
"Uhh...hi?"  
  
"I was worried that you hadn't read that note I slipped in your bag."  
  
"That was you?!"  
  
The jounin sat beside her. "Yes."  
  
"I uhh..."  
  
"You didn't read it yet, did you?"  
  
Setsuna blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "No..."  
  
"It's alright. At least you came."  
  
"T-thanks."  
  
"The genins that you beat up told me how you fought."  
  
"How I fought? There were 3 other girls with me! What about them?"  
  
He patted her on the head. "They told it seemed that you were in charge, the leader."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
/You're supposed to be an ordinary genin Setsuna. Concentrate on not standing out./  
  
That's going to be hard.  
  
/I know. You're not normal./  
  
She stood up to leave. "How long?"  
  
He stood up to stand a few inches away from her. "You're hurrying back to that guy you slept with, right?"  
  
"H-how...?"  
  
"How did I know?" She nodded. "You could say that I have experience with these things. How long?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"This is going to be personal, but I've had to deal with it in my genin teams. How long since you left him? Since you lost your virginity? Has he sworn his undying love for you?"  
  
"..." She stared at him. Why was this guy asking that? He was a stranger to her.  
  
He raised his hands. "If you don't want to ta—"  
  
"3 hours since I left, 4 hours since I lost it and" she lowered her eyes, "h-he hasn't." Her blush, which had lessened, came back at full force. Why had she just said that? She didn't even know him, and yet...it felt like she did.  
  
"Oh... Well, you'd better get back then. Just...hey, look up." He lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes. For some reason, she felt safe with this man. "If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here, as an ambassador, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He grinned. "Hey, smile for me. You look..." Beautiful. Indescribably beautiful... "lovely when you smile."  
  
She smiled shyly at the jounin, feeling like a child for the first time in years. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, remember?"  
  
"I will. Bye!"  
  
As she disappeared into the forest, heading back to Konoha, the jounin seemed to transform. He glared at the moon. "I will kill him for touching you." 

---

8 am. Gaara sat on top of the Hokage memorial. He stared down at Konoha, lost in thought, when a twig snapped behind him. He turned quickly, kunai in hand, to see a somewhat startled Hinata.  
  
"G-Gaara-kun."  
  
He nodded to her. "Hinata-chan."  
  
She blushed crimson red and gave him a shy smile. He returned it and, as she sat beside him, went back to staring at the village. "Do you always come here in the morning Gaara-kun?"  
  
He nodded, not bothering to look up, kunai still out. "I come here to clear my head."  
  
"Oh, then I should l-leave..." She stood up to go, but Gaara grabbed her wrist. She stared down at him. "Gaara-kun." He pulled her down, moving a strand of hair out of her face. She blushed as he caressed her cheek. He leaned close to her and captured her parted lips with his own. 

---

"Hey old man! What have you got for us today? Not some D mission?" The Hokage smiled as Kakashi, Sasuke and Setsuna approached. Iruka blushed when he saw Kakashi.  
  
"You will be escorting Miss Tari back to Lightning Village. Since Haku and Zabuza were called away this morning by Tsunade, Neji will be replacing Sakura."  
  
Setsuna blinked. "Doesn't Neji have his own genin team?"  
  
"We were given the day off."  
  
The group turned to see the white-eyed boy. Setsuna stared at him while the others turned away. "Neji-san."  
  
"I heard you needed a third member and got special permission." His eyes never broke contact with Setsuna's, as if she was the only reason he was there.  
  
Sasuke nodded, satisfied with the answer. Setsuna frowned but turned back to the Hokage and Iruka. "This is a C ranked mission?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The door opened and a 30-some woman walked in. "Hello Hokage-sama. I'm ready, where is my escort?"  
  
"Right here Miss Tari." The Hokage indicated to the teens and Kakashi. "They'll take you home."  
  
"A bunch of teenagers?" Tari sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Let's go already."  
  
Setsuna glanced at the Hokage. "I don't suppose I can hurt her, can I?"  
  
"No...no you can't."  
  
"Well..." She sighed. "Damn... 

---

A few hours later, the group walked in silence after Setsuna threw an exploding note tied to a kunai in Neji's path. She'd heard enough about destiny, or fate or whatever.  
  
"Sensei, it's a 2 day journey to Lightning, right?"  
  
"Mmmhmm..."  
  
"And we're supposed to protect Miss Tari from bandits, stay in Lightning for a week or so and then come back?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Could you stop reading over my shoulder?!"  
  
Kakashi attached himself to her waist. "Please? I can't find mine!" A second book appeared in Setsuna's free hand. "Oh!"  
  
"Let go and act more responsible!"  
  
"Okay, gimme!!"  
  
"Here."  
  
Neji, who walked beside Sasuke, frowned. "Do those two always act like that?"  
  
Sasuke (who's memories had returned) shrugged. "Mostly."  
  
"Hn."  
  
They had just passed a puddle when two nins appeared behind Kakashi and tore him apart. A kunai was thrown at their feet before the began moving again. The looked up to see Setsuna pull out another.  
  
"Neji! Sasuke! Can you take these guys out?"  
  
Neji snorted and Sasuke nodded. "Of course."  
  
Setsuna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Don't get cocky. I'll protect Miss Tari."  
  
The two nins glanced at each other. "You boys sure you want to take us on?"  
  
Sasuke smirked. "Let's get this over with, shall we Neji?"  
  
--- 

Soo sorry this too so long! Train's disappeared somewhere, but that's okay. I'll try to hurry up the typing!!! Again, R&R!


	16. Said Hokage died a few years later

M-chan: Here we go, chapter 15! And Train's back!!!  
  
Train: After how many months of not updating?  
  
M-chan: shrugs I finally have time to type them up now (yes, I wrote them out by hand first! Typing the chapters up without a computer around is hard). And then I get to upload all the other chapters after editing them!!  
  
Train: And you submit to this willingly?  
  
M-chan: Yeah, why?  
  
Train: Nothing...  
  
M-chan: By the way, Creed came by looking for you while I was working on First Movement.  
  
Train: WHAT?! THAT NO GOOD, HEARTLESS BASTARD? THAT RUTHLESS...  
  
M-chan: to herself ...Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up...

* * *

"..." –Talking  
  
[...] –Setsuna thinking 

[[...]] –Sasuke thinking

{...} –Sakura thinking

{{...}} –Kakashi thinking

/.../ –Voice in Setsuna's head

-...- –Voice in Sasuke's head

(...) –Voice in Sakura's head

((...)) –Voice in Kakashi's head

* * *

**Chapter 15**  
  
Sakura sighed, sitting up in bed. Her Sasuke was out on a mission with some creepy Hyuga guy and Setsuna {Evil girl, trying to show up Sasuke at every turn! Sasuke's the BEST!!!}, and they wouldn't be back for a week or so. She had tried to go to the meeting but her mother managed to keep her home. Maybe it was because of the ropes tying her to the bed, or the fact that her door was nailed shut.

**

* * *

**   
  
Setsuna sighed. She told them not to get cocky, although those two could take these guys out. She held her kunai in one hand and the other hovered over her shuriken holder. Her eyes slid over the boys and towards the forest.  
  
"Kaiten!"  
  
Setsuna swore under her breath and glanced over at Sasuke and Neji. Neji was smirking, having knocked his opponent back several feet. Sasuke blocked a swing coming from above and buried the heel of his palm into the nin's gut.  
  
Setsuna frowned; there was something she was missing. Years of training with the Master of Shadows had honed her instincts. Or, at least, the time spent with the Shadow should have. The Shadow was psychotic, blindfolding her and making her cook dinner at the same time. She glanced around, taking in every detail. Her eyes widened when she sensed a burst of charka that was immediately repressed.  
  
"There!"  
  
Setsuna threw her kunai into the foliage. Sasuke and Neji, who had already defeated the two nins, stood in loose fighting stances. Setsuna frowned, eyes narrow. A figure walked out of the foliage, where Setsuna had thrown the kunai. The two genins' eyes widened as the person stepped into the light, holding the kunai.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei?!"

* * *

Kakashi watched Setsuna as they set up camp. Her blond hair was let down, the locks falling around her. Blond bangs fell into her face and her blue eyes seemed to convey a feeling of innocence. So why was he so uneasy about her? It was a coincidence that she had managed to throw a kunai where he'd been standing.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he felt that it wasn't just a coincidence. It was like she was holding something back, refusing to tell anyone. Playing the bell exercise over in his head, he realised it. She had been holding back when she fought any of them. She wasn't trying.  
  
Or she didn't see the need to bother.  
  
Kakashi frowned, watching her. He'd have to keep an eye on her until they reached their destination, where he could test her again. There must be a reason why she was so good, and yet the information he had received about her, her training and her clan was mostly restricted to the eyes of a select few. It might have to do with the Master of Shadows from her village; who disappeared a few months before Setsuna left the village herself.  
  
Sasuke frowned when he saw Kakashi watch Setsuna with curiously and... interest? Didn't Setsuna say that Kakashi and Iruka were together? Although Sasuke knew Kakashi well enough to say that they were friends, he couldn't help but wonder if his sensei was a pedophile. Then again, Setsuna had managed to figure out where the jounin had been hiding. Sasuke hadn't been able to do that even though he had known that the jounin was alive and watching the battle, like last time. Kakashi must be trying to figure that out and he was being too protective—he hoped.  
  
Neji, who was had finished setting up, couldn't help but stare at the blond genin as the others had. He'd seen her a few times, and she seemed loud and obnoxious. Now... he wasn't quite sure what to think of her. Perhaps Hinata- sama was right, that he needed to get to know her better.  
  
She had a real nice ass too.  
  
Sasuke and Neji stood up at the same time and turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
The pair turned back to the jounin. Neji held up a bucket. "I'm getting some water." The Hyuga left before the others could question him.  
  
Sasuke sighed. "I was going for a walk but I'll get the firewood." He left in the opposite direction just as Setsuna walked out of the tent.  
  
"Where'd the boys go?"  
  
"Water and wood."  
  
"Okay. Uhh... Ms Tari?"  
  
The woman looked up, her brown hair braided back. "Yes?"  
  
"The tents' set up. I'll be sharing with you. Do you have any preferences about food?"  
  
"Fresh fish sound nice, if you could catch any."  
  
"Right!" Setsuna grabbed a bucket and some kunai, and headed towards the river they had passed before setting up camp.  
  
Tari shifted uncomfortably. "Sensei-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There... There's something you should know about the request for help I made to your village..." Kakashi nodded and Tari continued on. "As you now know, this job is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe. There's a real scary group that wants me dead."  
  
"A 'real scary' group...? Who?"  
  
"You've probably heard of them. Their leader's a billionaire in the field of glass making and transportation. His name is Kano."  
  
"Kano... The Kano of Kagato glassworks??"  
  
"Yes. He looks like a legitimate businessman. He inherited Kagato from his aunt at 24, and he had only been involved in business affairs for the past 3 years, including an internship the year his aunt died. That's only on the surface. The truth is that he's a ruthless, murdering criminal. He's been trafficking drugs and contraband for years. He has gangs and teams of shinobi at his command, besides being a shinobi himself."  
  
"So what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"We're planning to open a new glassmaking company. It's building is in the works, near the Lightning Field. It would mean competition for Kano. He always gets rid of any business rivals. Permanently."

* * *

Setsuna stood, knee-deep in the river. She held a kunai in one hand and a thin coil of wire (which was attached to the kunai) in the other. She scanned the water and threw the kunai; letting the wire coil out before slowly and gently pulling the kunai back. Speared on the blade was a fair sized bass. She walked back to the shore, where the bucket and Neji were waiting.  
  
[I wonder how long he's been watching me for. And why.]  
  
/Maybe he's falling in love with you Setsuna./  
  
[I hope not. I have enough problems in that area as it is.]  
  
/Yeah, too many guys are in love with you. And a few girls, I do believe./  
  
[Shut up! And it's not that they're in love with me, it's that—]  
  
/—They just want a piece of your ass./  
  
Setsuna blushed scarlet. [I said, SHUT UP!!!]  
  
/Yeah, yeah.../  
  
She nodded to the boy, now very pale. "Neji-san." She tossed the bass into the bucket, which held several other fish. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Kakashi sent me to find you."  
  
Setsuna tilted her head and then smiled. "Okay."  
  
She added the kunai to the contents of the bucket and turned to pull on her socks and boots when a pair of arm wrapped themselves around her, pinning her arms to her sides. "...Setsuna..."  
  
One hand turned her head so that she was staring into Neji's white eyes. "N- Neji-san."  
  
[God, I sound like Hinata...]  
  
/Sounds like you want Neji to fall in love with you./  
  
[No I don't!!]  
  
/Setsuna, you really think she'll like this, when she comes back?/  
  
[I don't know. IF she comes back, she'll probably try to kill them, or...you know...]  
  
/Yeah.../  
  
He leaned his face closer to hers, tilting her head up Damn it, why is it that all the guys that do this are so tall?!. Blush spread across her cheeks as he leaned in ever so closer. She could feel his breath mingle with her own. "We...should go back."  
  
He released her and walked away as she stood there getting over her shock. She glared in the direction that Neji had disappeared to.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?! NEJI!!!"

* * *

"You failed?"  
  
The two nins, who knelt before Kano, nodded. "Sir, they aren't as weak as we thought. The two boys must be at the chunin level at least."  
  
"I see. There were only three people then: a man whom you thought you killed and the two boys."  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There was a fourth person, a girl."  
  
Kano frowned. "A female nin? Girls only worry about boys and their looks. They're useless." Kano paused. "Most girls."  
  
"This one is not."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"She was able to analyze the situation and immediately issue orders. Her appearance is similar to the North nins. Her aura was somewhat similar to that of the Shadow."  
  
"Hn. Did you fight her?"  
  
"No, she was protecting Tari. We can always go back—"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Azuba!"  
  
"Yes sir?" A man cloaked in black stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Take Zukah and anyone else. I want Tari dead, but I want that girl brought here. She may be the Shadow's student. If so, she would be an invaluable asset."

* * *

Setsuna stretched, yawning. "Sensei, how much loner till we reach our destination?"  
  
"Another day, since we set up camp too early yesterday." Kakashi went back to reading his book and Setsuna sighed, looking around.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
Setsuna knocked Tari out of the way when she heard the warning while the others dropped. There was the sound of someone landing on the branch. The trees in front of them were scarred with kunai and shuriken. Neji and Sasuke glared at the attacker, a masked Lightning nin, who bowed.  
  
"I apologize for the attack. I am searching for a missing nin named Azuba. We received reports that he was sighted in the area. Please be on your guard." The nin disappeared, leaving the group in a bit of a shock.  
  
Kakashi sighed, turning a page in his book. "I guess we're going to be setting up camp soon."  
  
"What?!"

* * *

Setsuna walked out of the tent, her hair braided. She wore her night clothes: a baby tee and short shorts, as well as a pair of sneakers and a pouch (similar to Kakashi's). She sighed, looking up into the night sky and the moon.  
  
"Setsuna, what are you doing up?"  
  
Setsuna blinked at turned. "Neji-san..."  
  
Neji walked to stand in front of her. His eyes dropped down and she blushed. "You should get some sleep."  
  
She turned away, wandering to the edge of the firelight. "My shifts last and I can't sleep anyway. I wanted to take a walk."  
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
"I'll be by the river."  
  
Neji frowned. "Setsuna..."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, but it's cold. Take this with you." Neji's hands brushed against her skin as he pulled a deep blue jacket over her shoulders. "Be careful."  
  
She turned and hug-tackled him. "Thanks Neji-kun!"  
  
Neji stared after her as she ran into the forest, towards the river, her braid flying behind her. She pulled the jacket on properly as she ran. Unfortunately, the sleeves were a bit too long. When she reached the river, she dropped to her knees at the edge and splashed water on her face. She leaned over, letting the water drip off her face. She pulled out a facecloth and buried her face into it. She wiped away and excess water and switched it for her compact. She flipped it open to reveal concealer and a mirror. She raised the mirror to see what she was doing, and the pad reached her face when she paused and lowered it. She stared at her face.  
  
A blond, blue-eyed girl stared back at her. The girl, however, wasn't the Setsuna that had just been talking to Neji. Loose lock fell into her face, shadowing it. Blue eyes glowed out of the shadowed face, but not cheerful and they didn't remind her of the sky. They were emotionless and looked like a pair of unbreakable gems, or the blue ice that formed in the mountain cave near the only North village. They looked like the eyes of a person for whom violence was a part of their life, and she could see bits of her past show out of it: training, violence, death of her comrades, of her nonexistent childhood, and of her soul every time she witnessed death. Her lips weren't curved into a smile but a small line. Her pale skin didn't help much with her appearance.  
  
The most unique feature of her face was that which the concealer was for: three fox-stripes graced each cheek. Setsuna had been instructed to never show those stripes to anyone. A finger traced one of the fox-stripes. "They're getting more pronounced..."  
  
/Then I'll disappear soon.../  
  
"What?!"  
  
/You and I know what I mean. You've been remembering, haven't you?/  
  
"Yeah... It's odd, remembering the same situation in—"  
  
/Someone's coming!/  
  
Setsuna swore and used the concealer on the fox-stripes. Her lashes lowered as she slipped it into the pouch

* * *

Azuba was a tall man, muscular, with cold, red eyes and short, brown hair. He wore a hitae-ate, showing his allegiance to Hidden Cliff Village. He stared at the young girl his leader, Kano, wanted. The hunter nin who was searching for him landed behind him.  
  
"You're late Zukah."  
  
"My orders come for Kano, not you Azuba." The mask was removed to reveal the face of a blue haired girl.  
  
"Then follow them. Capture the girl."  
  
"I kn—"  
  
"This is the girl Kano-sama is after?!"  
  
Neither Azuba nor Zukah turned to the voice, but Zukah was the first to reply to it. "What are you doing here Tsu? Doesn't Kano need you for something?"  
  
Tsu sniffed. "Kano-sama didn't assign anything for me to do. What does he want with her?"  
  
"He wants us to bring her in, with the least amount of force possible, to test her abilities."  
  
Tsu raised an eyebrow. "I could capture her easily. She looks like a pushover, your normal airhead blond."  
  
"You're welcome to try."  
  
Tsu glared at Zukah, pulling out a pair of senbon. She jumped into a tree to get a better vantage point before throwing them at the girl. Her target came to life, jumping away onto a rock in the middle of the river. Tsu glared at the girl, who looked, for a moment, like death in human form. How was she able to dodge that attack? Growling, Tsu threw the senbon again. The girl jumped again, twisting, and landed on the other bank.  
  
The girl smirked at where Tsu was hidden. "Scared to fight face-to-face? You have bad aim too, you know."  
  
Tsu growled at the girl, jumping out of the tree. "I'll kill you!"  
  
"Heh... I'd like to see you try."

* * *

"Kano, Tsu has just engaged in a battle with the girl."  
  
"Let them fight. If the girl is able to defeat Tsu, bring her in. If not, kill her. And make sure she doesn't kill Tsu."  
  
"Yes sir."

* * *

Train: ...how dare he show up! After what he did to her!!! I'll kill him!!! KIIIIIILLLLL!!!  
  
M-chan: TRAIN, CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thwaps Train Creed just came by. He didn't do anything like he did to Saya. He didn't go psychotic and started killing everyone.  
  
Train: Okay... You know, this chapter's unusually long.  
  
M-chan: Heh... it makes up for my lack of updating...  
  
Train: I suppose...

* * *

M-kun: Can anyone figure out the significance of Azuba, Zukah?? Think hard. I happen to like my twisting of names hint hint. Maybe I'll tell those who don't figure it out on their own next chapter. Speaking of which, I hope it will be sent to me soon, and thus will be posted for all you loyal readers to read right after I'm done with it.


	17. Said Hokage's friends found out

M-chan: =without last chapter's enthusiasm= Chappie 16 now...

Train: =talking to YOU= She wanted to read FAKE when her beta-reader was over, but she forgot to ask.

M-kun: =pokes head up for a second= Not my fault! I had them in my bag! It was you who insisted on watching/playing FF!!

M-chan: SHUT UP! THAT IS NOT WHY!!!

Train: Of course not.

M-chan: You people watching, read. You, Train, DIE!!! =chases Train with a mallet=

"..." –Talking

[...] –Setsuna thinking

[[...]] –Sasuke thinking

{...} –Sakura thinking

{{...}} –Kakashi thinking

/.../ –Voice in Setsuna's head

-...- –Voice in Sasuke's head

(...) –Voice in Sakura's head

((...)) –Voice in Kakashi's head

Chapter 16 

Tsu dropped to her hands and knees, coughing up blood. She glared at the girl, who advanced on her, a kunai in hand. Blond hair cascaded down, Tsu's blood splattered on the girl. "W-What the fuck are you?"

The girl smirked. "To you, I'm death."

Tsu stared into blue eyes, mirroring no emotion other than pure enjoyment at seeing blood drip from Tsu's body. This girl seemed to love blood and death, revel in it even.

"...Crap."

Neji sighed, looking around. Setsuna hadn't returned yet and it was almost time for the silver-haired jounin to take over the watch.

"Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi's eyes were closed, giving every impression that he was still sleeping. "I would prefer it if you called me sensei."

Neji nodded. "Hai, sensei... Setsuna left a while ago. I want to check on her, make sure she hasn't gone wandering off."

Kakashi sat up and studied his temporary genin. The boy had shown no obvious attachment to Setsuna, not like Sasuke had. "Fine. Come back, with her, as soon as you find her."

Her vision blurred as she walked forward; blond hair falling into her eyes, shadowing her face. She glared at the three nins standing in front of her as she fell into unconsciousness.

Her superiors weren't going to like this.

Kakashi was standing at the edge of the fire when he heard a branch snap. He turned as Neji walked back into camp, alone and holding a coat splattered with a dark coloured liquid. Kakashi closed his book and sat by the dying fire. Neji joined him, poking at the fire with some leftover firewood. He stared into the fire as he spoke.

"She's been taken."

"What do you mean?"

Neji pulled a note out of the coat, hastily written and stained with blood. He handed it to Kakashi. "I found this and the coat by the river."

_We have the girl. We'll kill her, or worse, if you don't hand over Tari to us. You have two weeks._

"This...is bad..."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi. "What do you mean we're not getting Setsuna back? We can't just leave her out there!"

"They probably have her at Kagato HQ, by the Lightning Field... Unless they brought her to Kano, in which case she's at his mansion. But that's unlikely. Kano wouldn't bother with her if he's using her as a hostage."

"We have to get her!"

"Sasuke, you won't be able to save her if you go rushing in there. You'll either be captured or killed and Setsuna... Well, she'll be dead or as good as."

"But—"

"No buts Sasuke. You have to believe that Setsuna can save herself. She may be a girl, but she's quite capable of getting herself out of these kinds of situations."

Neji nodded. "I believe in her, and I'm not even her lover."

Sasuke glared at Neji but said nothing, then Tari frowned. "Two weeks? That's before we'll be finished building the facility. Someone's spying for Kano and working for me? Damn it..."

"Is she alive?"

Zukah glanced at Tsu. "Yes, she is. Kano's coming to see her."

Tsu looked up, startled. "Kano's coming here?! He never comes here though..." She walked towards the open door of the room, staring down the hallway to where they'd kept the girl locked up. It was lined with guards, all handpicked. "What's so special about this girl anyway?"

"Ask Kano when he comes."

Tsu's eyes narrowed. There was no way this child was stealing Kano from her. "I will."

'I'm tired of pretending...aren't you?'

Setsuna heard the voice in her mind. She was dreaming again. She hated these dreams, they reminded her of her past. She turned to see utter darkness. "We have to...the mission isn't done yet."

'Screw the mission.' A pair of arms wrapped around Setsuna's waist. She knew who it was though: a boy, her age. He had dark hair, nearly black; crimson eyes and three fox-stripes on each cheek. It was her other half, the Kyubi reincarnated. His grip tightened as he nuzzled her neck. From as far back as she could remember they would always have physical contact; as in the brother-sister type. He was always protective of her.

"I can't."

'To be one again, think about the possibilities Setsuna.'

"I thought they sealed you in such a manner that it would be impossible."

'Those fools were wrong. I undid the jutsu, I got out. You know, the only reason we're like this—'

"I don't plan on changing it! Not yet!"

'Come on now, just a little?'

"No."

He smirked and disappeared. 'It's too late now..."

Setsuna stared into the darkness. "No..."

Kano stood in the foyer, waiting for Tsu and Zukah. Azuba stood by him, a hand resting on the handle of a scythe. The girls appeared at the doorway leading to the basement. They bowed. "Kano-sama."

"Zukah. Tsu. Where's the girl?"

"She's being guarded in one of the chambers below."

"Let's go then."

The four headed down the stairs towards the room the girl was being kept in, Tsu and Zukah leading the way. Tsu opened the door leading to the hallway. She stopped, staring down it in shock.

"Tsu, what's wrong?" Zukah peered over Tsu's shoulder. "Oh..."

Azuba glared that the girls and Kano cleared his throat. The girls turned to him. "Kano-sama."

"What's wrong?"

"There are supposed to be guards in the hall." Zukah opened the door wider, revealing an empty hall. "We didn't send them away, they should be lining the hall."

Kano frowned. "Let's continue."

They reached the door and Tsu opened it. All the time, Kano's mind raced. The girl would probably resist the proposition he had in mind. She was stronger than Tsu; that much was obvious from the wounds she sustained.

The door swung open without much force on Tsu's part. The girls and Azuba stared in shock, mouths gaping. Kano's pink eyes seemed to become shades deeper as he took in the scene.

The room was splattered with blood; the floor was flooded with it. Bodies of all the guards, one hundred in total, were carelessly tossed aside. Some were pinned to the wall and others had been mutilated. Standing in the middle of the carnage, back facing them and a few steps away from the wall, was the girl.

Her blond hair was shot through with crimson. Her pale skin and clothes had been splattered with blood. She turned to face the newcomers, licking the blood off her drenched hands. She smirked. "This blood's delicious..."

Kano brushed passed Azuba, Zukah and Tsu, who seemed frozen in place, to stand a foot or so away from the girl. His pure white hair split over his shoulders. He wore black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Standing at 6'3", wearing a smirk, his deep pink eyes stared into the girl's. A pair of crystal blue eyes stared back, a demonic red colour ringed around each of her pupils.

"You did all this?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to assume that was rhetorical."

She lifted her hand to lap more blood off and Kano shrugged. "I suppose." He turned and walked a few steps and turned again to face her, frowning. "How powerful are you?"

She glared at him. "Well... Isn't that the greatest question to ask! 'How powerful are you?' Like it could be measured." She sighed as he opened his mouth again. "Look, I want to get back to my team. Who are you and what do you want from me?"

Kano smirked once more. "My name is Kano and I don't want anything _from_ you, I want _you_."

The girl blinked. "What?!"

"I had Zukah inject a sleeping agent into the clothing of the guards, only to be activated when mixed with blood. And you've been ingesting it..."

"You... Bastard..." She had been feeling sleepy before Kano walked in but she thought that it was just the after-effects of the previous sleeping agent they'd inject in her. She'd pass out in a few minutes if what he said was true. "What do you mean... when you say that you want _me_."

Zukah and Azuba exchanged glances. They knew what Kano had planned for the girl but something about this girl didn't feel right. Tsu tensed as Kano moved closer to the girl, but not for his safety. She lusted after Kano and the desire to be at least recognized by him was overwhelming. For him to want this... girl...

"Do you really want to know?"

She glared at him. "Yes."

""My, my... Such resilience to the agent... You are amazing."

"Whatever... Get on with it."

"Fine. I was planning on using you, and your abilities to my advantage—"

"You were going to exploit me."

"Yes." Kano looked her over: smart, blunt and beautiful.

"So what changed your mind?" She added, sarcastically. "If I may be so bold."

"What I heard from Zukah, who described your fight with Tsu, and, now, seeing you for the first time..."

"O-kay..." Her eyes were getting heavier. She tried to stay awake but they kept closing on her. And Kano wasn't getting closer... was he?

Tsu bit her lip. "Kano-sama..."

Kano was a few inches away from the girl. She glared up at him. He could tell that she'd succumb to the agent soon enough. He brushed his hand against her cheek. He leaned down as he lifted her chin up and kissed her gently.

She shuddered as he pulled her closer, one hand on her lower back. Her hands lifted to his chest, trying to push him away. Unfortunately, her strength was being sapped away somehow and she was going to fall asleep.

Kano pulled away as her body relaxed. She fell into his arms, the demonic red disappearing from her eyes. She stepped back, pushing out of his hold and against the wall. She leaned on it to stop from collapsing onto the bloodied floor. Kano frowned and then smirked, walking forward.

"Get away from me..."

"Why? You're going to fall asleep soon enough."

"Between you and the floor, I choose the floor." Her eyelids were closing fast. She wouldn't have time to change her mind. A pair of arms, Kano's, scooped her up and held her close to his chest. "Let me go..."

"No."

"...Bastard." She couldn't see him anymore and then unconsciousness claimed her.

The teams had reached their destination and Sasuke had been brooding the entire time. They were at Tari's house and Sasuke left to brood some more. Plus, Neji and Kakashi were getting on his nerves. He wandered through the woods, by a snaking river that flowed by Tari's house. He was angry with Kakashi for stopping him, angry with Neji for his continuous comments on his and Setsuna's relationship, angry with himself for being weak and useless.

That was when Sasuke met _him_.

"Well, well, well..."

Sasuke looked up, startled, to see a white haired, pink-eyed man in his twenties. All the anger that Sasuke had been harbouring focused itself on the man. "Who are you?!"

He smirked. "I'm Kano."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You... You're the one who ordered Setsuna's kidnapping!!"

"Ah, her name's Setsuna... Thanks."

The man left, Sasuke staring at where he stood. "Crap..."

M-kun: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to get this back to M-chan (she sent this to me a week ago), but I've been getting ready to move when I haven't been working. Congrats to Ookami Kage for guessing that Azuba and Zukah are just Haku and Zabuza backwards! (azubazukah...hakuzabuza)

M-chan: Well, Train's been beaten into a pulp... Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Btw, the hokage is a guy.


	18. Said deceased Hokage's rival disappeared

Oh boy... there's a part in here that isn't that... umm, well...EVERYONE, IT'S RATED R FOR A REASON!!!

* * *

"..." –Talking

[...] –Setsuna thinking

[[...]] –Sasuke thinking

{...} –Sakura thinking

{{...}} –Kakashi thinking

/.../ –Voice in Setsuna's head

-...- –Voice in Sasuke's head

(...) –Voice in Sakura's head

((...)) –Voice in Kakashi's head

* * *

Chapter 17

Her eyes fluttered open, eyesight blurred at first. She blinked and everything focused. She lay on a canopy bed, the curtains hung around her, closed. They were a white, gauze-like fabric. She groaned and began to sit up, only to be pulled short. She looked down at her wrists to see a pair of manacles clasping them together and attaching them to the headboard. There was a collar around her neck similarly attached.

"You're awake."

She looked up and saw the shadow of a man, Kano. "What do you want, bastard?"

He laughed. "Well, quite a mouth you have there." He pulled the curtains open, revealing himself topless; wearing a pair of black jeans. She moved as far away as possible from Kano, who approached her.

"Jackass."

He grinned. "Yes... You have quite the mouth... Setsuna..."

She turned her head away. "Your girlfriend's name? Or is it your boyfriend's?"

He growled and she smirked. "You should watch that mouth of yours. Might want to wash it with soap."

She snapped her head towards him. "How dare you! First you kidnap me, then you say you want me and now... and now you're implying that I'm rude!"

"Implying? I thought it was obvious."

"Stay away from me!"

"No!" He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed, straddling her waist. He bent down, their faces inches apart. "Mine..." He kissed her. He bit her lip and she gasped, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He stuck his tongue into her mouth as he let go of her wrist, and yanked her shorts and panties off. He moved down to her neck, kissing and biting it as he pulled out a kunai, cutting away her shirt and bra. Kano smirked down at her.

"Bushin no justu!"

Four clones appeared, grabbing her limbs and holding her down. She glared up at him as he moved to sit between her spread legs. His right hand was by her head, the other at her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her, hard, ramming two fingers into her. She screamed into his mouth, trying to free herself from the clones' hold. He continued stretching her, smothering her cries with kisses. Tears pricked her eyes as the fingers pulled out of her body and he licked off her juices.

"Bastard..."

He smirked. "I'll take you in a few moments Setsuna. You'll be mine, unless you manage to stop me." He was naked now and leaned over her, guiding his throbbing length to her entrance but didn't thrust in immediately. "Which I doubt..."

Setsuna's temper flared and adrenaline pumped through her system, mixing with her chakra. Kano was tossed back into the wall. Red-black chakra wrapped itself around her body as the clones disappeared and she slipped under the comforter. Kano stood up, smirking as he wiped away the blood trickling out of his mouth. He approached the bed, only to dress himself. Setsuna stared at him as he stood in front of her.

"Feisty, aren't you? A fighter and you've got to be a jounin, maybe anbu."

"I'm a genin from Konoha."

"Really."

"Yes..."

"Well, Setsuna; genin of Konoha, I've decided that I'm marrying you. I'll send someone with new clothes. My future bride shouldn't sit around naked."

He left the room to relieve himself of his erection as Setsuna sat on the bed, blinking. "What the fuck?!"

* * *

A girl had come yesterday and given her new clothes. Setsuna recognised her almost immediately, after several hints. The girl, Zukah, had called her Setsuna-sama, and she'd felt as though everyone in the complex thought she actually marry that jerk Kano.

Currently, she sat on the bed, waiting for Kano.

Okay, so she wasn't waiting for Kano. She was trying to pick the lock on her cuffs, but it looked like she was waiting for him.

"My, my Setsuna... Stubborn as ever I see."

Setsuna growled as Kano approached her. "What do you want? I'm busy, if you hadn't noticed."

Kano lifted her chin. "We have to prepare for the wedding, so we're going out today."

"Okay, have fun. Goodbye."

Kano smirked. "I said we. You're coming too. You know; your dress, the place, the cake and so on, we're doing it as a couple."

"No fucking way."

Kano smirked. "I figured as much."

"Put me down!!!"

"Not until you agree to behave."

"NO!"

"You sure? You want to be carried around over my shoulder everywhere?"

"NOOO!!"

"Setsuna, you're going to have to behave if you want me to put you down."

"Well?"

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

"No."

"And if I run?"

"Your hands are tied and the cuffs are designed to drain your chakra. My men will kill you. And that black-haired beauty that's worried about you."

"Or do you want to see him bleed that lovely crimson liquid as I take you and then kill you?"

"Fuck... Fine."

Her feet touched the floor as Kano set her down. He'd been carrying her over his shoulder the entire time. She looked away from her captor, hands tied behind her back as she walked beside him.

"Let's see... Dress or reception hall?"

* * *

Sasuke walked into the village, heading for the herb store in the market. It was open air styled, so the doors were swung open or non-existent. The market was bustling and vibrant but Sasuke didn't notice, too busy wondering why he'd been the one to go shopping instead of Neji, Kakashi or Tari. He sighed, collecting the herbs requested by Kakashi and slipping them into his bag, and heading in the direction of the grocer.

"You look quite handsome in that suit, Kano-sama."

Sasuke turned to see the young man he'd met when he'd gone brooding; Kano. The man smirked. "I hope so. How's my bride-to-be?"

"She's trying on a dress right now. Would you like to see?"

Sasuke followed Kano and the woman into the shop, which was devoid of customers. He hid behind one of the displays. They headed to the backroom of the shop, where voices could be heard. Sasuke peered around the corner. He could see Kano (wearing a black tux), two women and a brown-haired man.

"Come out here, koi. I want to see you."

"I'm not your koi." Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew that voice...

"Do you want what we discussed to happen, _koi_? I could easily do it and you..."

"Well?"

"...Fine, I'm coming."

"Good girl."

She stepped out of the fitting room and Sasuke, the women and the man gaped while Kano smirked. Setsuna wore a floor length dress with ruffles. The sleeves of the dress slid down her arms and ruffles made up the dress from the waist down. It had a low back, reaching down to her lower back. The upper part was pulled tight, hugging her body and making her look voluptuous. Her hair was tied back into pigtails and that, in combination with her wide, blue eyes, made her look startlingly innocent.

That is, if not for the fact that she was glaring at Kano. "I'm not a good girl. At least, not for you."

One of the women, a girl with blue hair, approached her carefully. "You look lovely Setsuna-sama."

"I don't care! Kano, what the fuck is with this dress?! I can barely move or breathe in it."

"That, Setsuna, is the point." Kano walked up to the blond, who was glaring at him. "I don't want you to run away, koi."

"I'm **not** your koi."

"True..." Kano leaned down, lifting her head. "But you will be my wife." Kano kissed her, his nails digging into her shoulders. He shoved her back into the fitting room and followed, pinning her to the wall and kissing her. Each kiss was rougher than the one before. He pulled away and Setsuna glared at him, this time with bruised lips.

"Bastard..."

"I know. Change, we're looking at rings next." Kano walked out of the fitting room and looked around. "All of you make sure she doesn't come out of there and run away until I return. I'm going to change back into my clothes."

"Yes Kano-sama."

Sasuke tensed when Kano walked out of the backroom. Kano saw him, unfortunately, and smirked. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the black-haired beauty..."

"What are you doing to Setsuna?"

"Ahh... The lovely blond... She's in the position of damsel in distress..." Kano grabbed Sasuke's shoulders from behind and walked him to the men's fitting rooms. "Do you plan to save her? I doubt she'd enjoy that little beauty."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing to Setsuna?!! And let go of me!!"

"I don't think I will let go of you. We're going to talk and you're not going to run away or try to fight me."

"You think I'm going to do that willingly?"

"You will, or the lovely blond will suffer, maybe even die."

"You bastard..."

Kano laughed as they reached the men's fitting rooms. "To you. I do things to survive, and that's something you two agree on, little beauty."

"I have a name."

"Which I don't know. Unless you plan on enlightening me...?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"That's unfortunate... You wanted to know about the blond, what I'm going to do to her... How about I give you a taste of what I'm going to do to Setsuna? I've always preferred doing it to boys..."

Before Sasuke could reply Kano had pinned him to the wall, his lips devouring the boy's. Sasuke was in shock for the most part. He let Kano kiss him until a tongue wormed its way into his mouth. Sasuke kneed Kano in the stomach and shoved him away. He wiped his mouth, glaring at the white-haired man. "Disgusting. You plan on kissing her to death?"

Kano stood up and smirked. His hair fell into his face, spilling over his shoulders. "No, I plan on making her mine. I'm marrying her and she won't ever resist me, my desires..."

Sasuke stared as Kano left him. He saw Setsuna; hands bound and Kano's arm around her waist, leave the store. She looked betrayed, the spark in her eyes gone. Sasuke couldn't help but blame himself.

* * *

M-chan: Well, this is exactly what I wanted to happen...

Train: I can't believe you typed that scene.

M-chan: Shut up.


	19. Said rival was found, dead, where

M-chan: I'm sorry for not updating it sooner in, like, 5 months. Maybe more. University is taking over my life now. And the QuickEdit won't let me use certain tags for the legend. ;-; My life sucks.

* * *

"..." –Talking 

**Setsuna thinking**

**_Sasuke thinking_**

Sakura thinking

_Kakashi thinking_

/.../ –Voice in Setsuna's head

**_Voice in Sasuke's head_**

(...) –Voice in Sakura's head

((...)) –Voice in Kakashi's head

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

Sasuke had come back late that evening and ate very little at supper. He wouldn't have eaten anything if it wasn't for the others watching so carefully. What Kano had said to him played over and over in his mind. He had his own room, thankfully, to snarl at the voice. He sat on the bed, staring out the open window, moonlight filtering in.

_I plan on making her mine._

"Shut up."

_I'm marrying her._

"…Over my dead fucking body…"

_She won't resist me, my desires._

Sasuke laughed, low and harsh. "This is Setsuna we're talking about. She's stubborn and it was **her** decision to let me make love to her…"

_**You really think so?**_

Sasuke snorted. "Of course."

**_So it wasn't the heat of the moment, and imagined that her eyes were flashing like that?_**

"Yes."

_**You're sure...**_

Sasuke glared into the mirror, hoping to scare his inner voice a bit. "Yes! When did you turn into…"

**_What I am now…?_**

"Yeah."

_**Not quite sure.**_

Sasuke fell back onto the bed, pressing a hand to his forehead. "I miss her."

**_I know._**

"Do you think Setsuna would allow that guy to touch her?"

_**I have no idea. We don't really know who Setsuna is or was.**_

"I don't care about that!" Sasuke snarled vehemently before turning over, settling into the bed. "I hope she's safe…"

* * *

"That dress, those ridiculous shoes, the meeting with his friends and now this! I AM NOT SLEEPING ANYWHERE NEAR HIM, LET ALONE THE SAME FUCKING BED!" 

"Setsuna-sama. He's requested—"

"DOES HE EVEN KNOW HOW DEGRADING IT IS? TO ASK THAT I GIVE HIM MY BODY…TO ASK THAT I GIVE UP EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE JUST TO BE HIS LITTLE TROPHY! I'LL—"

"Please! If you could just consider his offer Setsuna-sama…"

"Why? Why should I cater to his every whim? I. Never. Agreed. To. Become. His. Wife. I still don't!"

Zukah sighed, trying to figure out just what to say to calm the blond and convince her to join Kano for dinner when a highly annoyed Tsu walked in.

"Dinner is ready. Kano's waiting for her."

Zukah motioned to the glaring bride-to-be. "She won't move."

Tsu glared at the girl, speaking in a clipped tone to her friend. "Kano-sama requested that you help Azuba. I'll escort her to his chambers." Zukah looked over the other woman but nodded and left. Surely Tsu wouldn't do anything drastic. Tsu walked over to the girl. "Dinner's ready."

"I told Zukah I wasn't going and I'm not."

Tsu promptly slapped her. "Listen you whore. Kano, for some reason or another, has fallen so hard for you that he's marrying you. You're going to go out there, in that dress and let him do what he wants with you. It's a kudoichi's duty to use her body as just another weapon. But remember this: I'm going to kill you because of what you did to him, and he's going to kill you and that lover of yours if you don't do what he says."

Setsuna did as she was told, walking behind a screen and changing into the dress. Now, properly made-up as a pretty little doll, she glared at Tsu. "You, my dear, should remember this as well: I said that I'd be your death and I plan on fulfilling my promise."

Tsu snorted and led the girl through the twisting maze of corridors. Setsuna silently prayed her thanks to any and all gods for the lack of the seal on her back. The last thing that she wanted Kano to find out was her connection to the Kyubi no Kitsune.

"Here we are, Setsuna-_sama_. This is Kano-sama's, and now your, suite. He's waiting for you on the terrace balcony."

The pair walked into the room, Setsuna ignoring the king-sized canopy bed and any sinister connotations that it conjured in her mind. She walked onto the terrace and stood, feeling uncomfortable. Kano looked up at her and smirked, finishing with a boy and girl he'd found a few months ago. The girl was a year or so younger that Setsuna but her stomach swelled with the sign of pregnancy. She swept past Setsuna, staring down at the girl.

The boy was 12 and reminded the blond of her dear cousin Yami, if it wasn't for the azure eyes filled with innocence and curiosity. She blushed, startled, as the boy stared at her, and then looking away when he leaned in to steal a passion-filled kiss from Kano, which the man returned.

Once the boy had left, Kano laughed at the girl, motioning for her to join him, which she did. "Do you often have others enjoying what you tried to do to me?"

Kano smirked, running a hand through the blond hair. He felt the girl stiffen but she didn't pulled away and curse him. Using the raven-haired beauty's possible death to keep this one in line appeared to be working, for the moment. "As often as possible. I did some checking on you." The girl flinched and Kano's smirk widened. "You're originally from the North Village and you trained under the Shadows, while they were alive. You would have been…11 when all but one of them disappeared. What I can't understand is that you are a genin of Konoha. I was under the impression that the North needed every shinobi they could spare."

"That was before I was born, Kano. And I was not trained by the Shadows. My cousin, Mizugo Nakiko, was trained under them. That is, before she died."

"Well…why don't we eat? You look lovely by the way."

Setsuna glared at him as he pulled out a chair for her to sit. "What do you want Kano?"

"What do I want? I want you…and I want my dear cousin Tari to relinquish her claim on the Lightning Fields that her mother left to me. Jealous, spoiled little brat she is."

"Tari's you cousin!"

"Yes, didn't she tell you? Of course not, she hates her mother. Kagato-san got me into this, after all. Made me head of all of her operations, the legal and the illegal ones."

/We need to get out of here Setsuna./

**I know.**

/The wedding./

**What?**

/We'll leave the day of the wedding./

**Mmhmm…And how will we do that?**

/Leave that to me./

"Kano…when's the wedding?"

Kano's eye glinted as he sat down. "In three days. Why? Are you finally warming up to the idea?"

"No."

Kano smiled as Zukah set down the appetizers. "Well, you needn't worry. It's coming up soon enough, koi."

"Yeah… So, tell about you and Tari."

* * *

_The day of the wedding…_

Setsuna sighed, staring at her reflection. "I look like a doll."

"Setsuna-sama, the ceremony is about to start."

"Great… Why don't you go help Kano and Tsu, Zukah?"

"Of course, Setsuna-sama." The girl left and Setsuna sighed, looking around. There had to be a way out of this… And she was so going to kill Kyubi for this…

"Katon!" Setsuna, hoping to set fire to the door, unfortunately forgot the flammability of the tapestries that cover the walls. She shielded her face with her arms, staring into the flames through narrowed eyes, and, after grabbing a bucket and frantically pouring bottled water into it, doused herself with it. She then faced the window now blocked by the flames and took a deep breath. "I've got to start thinking these things through."

She ran through the flames, protecting her face with her arms, and went crashing through the window. Glass shattered, cutting her and her dress. Unfortunately, it hadn't done any lasting damage. There were minor burns on her arms and she winched as she touched them. Standing, she stared at the wedding chapel for a moment before turning and running into the forest.

* * *

"She escaped?" 

"Yes Kano-sama."

"Have you sent anyone after her?"

"Tsu and a few others have left already."

"Without orders?"

"Yes Kano-sama."

Kano sipped his wine. "Well…we're lucky there wasn't anyone to see me get left at the altar." He smirked. "Tsu and the others are going to kill Setsuna, of course. It's a good thing none of my boys when after her. It would have been a pity to kill all those pretty faces."

"Kano-sama, new orders came to withdraw in one week."

"I see… Zukah, follow Tsu and the others and observe what happens." Zukah bowed and left Kano with his thoughts, a vintage bottle of Bordeaux and the young boy that seemed to have frightened Setsuna so. The child sat in his lap, purring as he stroked the blond hair. "What will you do, my dear Setsuna? Oh, how I wish you could have been a pretty little boy when we met."

* * *

Setsuna was surrounded. All of them were girls Kano had slept with. Tsu stood outside the ring, smirking. "What are you going to do now Setsuna-sama? No weapons against 10 or so specially trained shinobi… You're as good as dead." 

Setsuna bit her lip, looking around at the girls and then smirked herself. Her eyes back to Tsu, aglow. "How good, love?"

Tsu growled. "Attack her!"

The girls dove at Setsuna, only to run into a log and each other. Tsu snarled and began issuing orders but was cut off by laughter. "Tsu, you and your girls need to do better than that!"

Tsu turned on the girls. "Spread out! Find her and kill her! Make sure there's nothing left, not even a strand of that damned golden hair!"

The girls obeyed, running into the surrounding forestry and Setsuna laughed. "Not a smart move Tsu. They're all as good as dead."

"You're one to talk." Setsuna's self-assured laughter unnerved her though. How could the girl be so sure of herself when she was obviously outnumbered? "You…you're hiding, you coward!"

"We'll see who the coward is…"

* * *

Yes, Setsuna was hiding. She was hiding in a tree, her blond hair falling around her and in her face, messy. The girls Tsu sent to kill her were hunting clones of her, but they'd eventually spot her: white stuck out against the brown and green of the forest easily and they were systematically destroying the clones. 

She bit her lip, pressing herself against the trunk of the tree. There were two, no three things she thought of doing: (1) find her way to Tari's house while the clones distracted the girls; (2) pick off the girls, gathering weapons, before attacking full force; or (3), which was something she didn't want to think about, let alone consider but in light of her current situation, it was the only thing she could really do.

Besides, she promised Tsu that she'd prove just which one of them was a coward. And it wasn't her.

Sitting on the branch; knees pulled to her chest, she tucked her head down and concentrated on undoing the delicate work of the North Village's elders. Her body shuddered as she took deeper and deeper breaths. Her fists clenched as pain wracked her body, searching within her for the seal placed on her, releasing it and increasing the pain by ten…no, thousand-fold.

And then the girls hunting her destroyed her last clone.

One of the girls punched the trunk of a tree. "Damn it, where the hell is she!"

"I don't know. She may have run away."

A third girl snorted. "I doubt it. And even if she did, where would she go? No one in the village would help her; Kano's fiancé."

Yet another one of the girls blinked, turning away from the group. "Do you sense that?"

The first girl reached out with her senses and smirked. "It's her, the real her. Let's go."

The four girls headed towards the explosive chakra, joined by the other 6 girls. They could all attack at once now, killing the child that had stolen Kano away from them.

"She's in that tree. It looks like she's sleeping, girls."

"Let's get her then. Kill her for what she's done."

A voice laughed. "Get _who_, dearies?"

Blood splattered as one of the girls seemed to explode. The voice laughed as the rest ringed around the voice's owner: Setsuna.

She didn't, however, look like the girl they had all come to know and hate. Her hair, loose, was streaked with red; eyes a demonic red, pupils slit vertically. A plethora of markings covered the skin between her shoulder blades, reaching up her neck and down to her lower back, and pronounced fox stripes appeared on her cheeks. Her nails had elongated and sharpened, hands covered in blood, and canines lengthened. Her dress had been splattered with blood as well and a feral look came over her while she licked off some of the blood near her mouth. A demonic red aura pulsated around her.

She smirked cracking her hand. "It feels so good to get out. A bit of exercise is in order though. So, who wants to play with me next?"

* * *

Itachi: I have something unfortunate to report. M-chan was reading her reviews again and she accidentally re-read Lady-Artist1's review. And currently is on the warpath. She cannot tell you how sorry she is for going on the warpath because she isn't. She does, however, thank Lady Shinigami for her most excellent refute of Lady-Artist1's commentary and wish that you review this and make her feel better. She's a rather self-depreciating writer with self-esteem issues… 

Train: …

Itachi: …

Train: …And she's a complete idiot.

M-kun: I'll agree to that. One that can't concentrate on finishing a story before she starts another. What's really sad is that she'll start a sequel before the original is finished!

* * *

M-chan: I need a sword. A long sharp sword. Broadsword. No. Longsword. No. Rapier... Itachi-san, what do you think? 

Itachi: (Is currently tied to a chair) I dunno...


	20. Said deceased Hokage was killed

M-chan: I'm sorry for not updating it sooner. Like, 5 months before. Maybe more. University was taking over my life. I'm free now though, thankfully.

Train: So she says…

M-chan: What? I…I was just a little busy…

Train: Riiight.

M-chan: …I'm sorry…

Train: oO; Okay…on with the fic then…

* * *

"..." –Talking  
... –Setsuna thinking  
... –Sasuke thinking  
... –Sakura thinking  
... –Kakashi thinking

/.../ –Voice in Setsuna's head  
-...- –Voice in Sasuke's head  
(...) –Voice in Sakura's head  
((...)) –Voice in Kakashi's head

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**"Oh Tsu-chan!"

Tsu growled, kunai in hand. "Setsuna, you witch…"

Fanatical laughter reached her ears. "Now, now Tsu-chan. You mustn't insult people, especially behind their backs. It's not nice…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Setsuna isn't here Tsu-chan."

Tsu turned, whipping her kunai at the blond. The weapon stabbed the girl's left arm and Tsu smirked at the girl's back. "You were staying _Setsuna_?"

A pair of blood red eyes turned on her, narrowed in annoyance. The kunai was practically ripped out of the arm, no doubt worsening the wound and blood dripped down the pale skin. The blond hair was no longer tied back but falling down her back, locks of red intermingling with the gold. "I am not Setsuna, fool. How long will it take for that to sink in, _Tsu-chan_?"

Tsu pulled out another kunai, shaking slightly. "You look like Setsuna, you sound like her, you're dressed like her and it follows that you're Setsuna. And you are Setsuna, and that arm of yours is out of commission, so…"

'Setsuna' turned towards her, amused. "My arm?" The wounded limb was lifted up, flexed and inspected. "Really, Tsu-chan, it seems find to me."

Tsu stepped back. "That's impossible… I struck it and you were bleeding. You should still have a wound."

"Ah, ah, ah… Bad Tsu-chan. First you assume that I'm Setsuna, now that I'm human. Today is really not your day. I'm very sorry about this, but I'm going to have to kill you now. Don't worry, it'll be quick."

'Setsuna' cracked her knuckles before disappearing and Tsu blinked. "What the…? You freaking co—!" 'Setsuna was suddenly in front of her and she felt something warm trickle down her chest.

"You let your guard down Tsu-chan. Now really, you should know better when facing off against someone like me. It's very, very bad of you."

Tsu coughed up blood, glaring at the girl. "Bitch…"

The red-eyed girl laughed as Tsu slumped to the ground, dead. "I'm no bitch Tsu-chan. I'm a blooded vixen!"

* * *

"Kakashi…"

The silver-haired jounin looked up at the Uchiha. "Something wrong Sasuke?"

"Do you sense something out there?"

"I don't. Why?"

"I thought… I thought I sensed something familiar… I'm not sure though."

Come Come Paradise disappeared into Kakashi's pouch. "You keep an eye on things here." Before Sasuke could argue, Kakashi was gone. He scowled as he watched over Tari. Neji was at the woman's house; taking care of any unexpected visitors and the Uchiha sorely hoped Kakashi would get a kunai stuck in his rear.

* * *

Kakashi, however, had yet to pay the Hyuga prodigy a visit. The Hyuga of the branch house was currently meditating, bored, frustrated and worried out of his mind. All because of one person: Mizugo Setsuna. How was it that a girl was able to work her way into his mind like this? He; a 17 year old, who had only ever heard about her feats, if one could call them that, by his enthralled cousin. Seeing her only made matters worst, really. But he enjoyed how his blood buzzed at the sight of her, powerful, dangerous and oh-so-beautiful.

He was going through his katas in a futile attempt to ease his mind when he heard someone approaching.

"Goddamned…when I see him, I swear he's getting a kunai up his ass… Fricking bastard…" The muttering was interrupted by a cough and Neji activated his Byakugan. He didn't, however, have any time to really use it.

"Neji." The Hyuga turned and gaped. The kunai he had pulled out fell from his hand, and the person fell into him. "Neji…"

* * *

Sasuke, Kakashi and Tari returned to the woman's home only to be stopped very suddenly by an irate Neji.

"Took you long enough Sasuke, Kakashi-_sensei_." Neji scowled. "Welcome back. Can we go in now?"

They stared at Neji before Kakashi nodded and they followed Neji in. Sasuke trailed a few feet behind everyone else, frowning. Neji reeked of blood to his senses, human blood. He kept an eye on the boy until Neji entered the bathroom but noticed nothing unusual. Perhaps is had been his imagination? He had just remembered his previous life, which had been filled with death.

* * *

"Kano-sama."

The man was sipping an unknown red liquid when Zukah arrived. The taste sent a buzz through his mind and he knew that he'd regret drinking this, but it was taunting him so. "Yes Zukah?"

The woman bowed though her master wasn't looking at her. "The arrangements have been made. Abuza, myself and the others await your orders."

"It's really quite interesting."

Zukah looked up, startled. "Sir?"

"Setsuna's past. So much is hidden from Konoha that it's a bit sad, isn't it? Oh, Tsu and the girls she took with her are dead now, aren't they?"

Tsu dropped her head back down, staring intently at the floor. "Yes sir."

"Ah… And what of Setsuna? What did you think of her?"

"Stubborn, sir." Dangerous is what echoed in her mind. Zukah shuddered at the memory of cold, blood red eyes, the smirk that had been flashed in her direction, and the aura she had sensed. An aura drenched in tragedy, pain, and what she believed to be pure, undeterred evil.

"The beast within her is powerful, no?"

"Yes. And she to have it under her control…"

Kano smirked. "The Kyubi and its beautiful vessel. To have a being of such under one's control. Sky and Cliff…we would be nearly unstoppable… He _is_ planning on capturing her, yes?"

"According to the message he sent, yes sir."

"Good… Zukah, we're going to return to Cliff and await our next orders, from both our dear Kage and…him. Prepare for our departure."

Zukah bowed and left. Kano swirled his drink, toasting the newly risen, blood red moon. "To my two beauties." He smirked. "And when I will have you both by my side. My raven-haired, fallen angel, and my dear Kyubi."

* * *

Neji sat at the side of a bed, binding a thin, pale arm that had two large cuts gracing it. The gashes were deep but, thankfully, clean. He held the arm gently, which was limp in his hands. The lack of response in the person he cared for worried him. He wanted to know what had happened to leave the body in such a condition.

Setting the arm down carefully, he sighed. "Please wake up. Even for a moment…"

He sighed, standing up and, turning to face the window. A raspy voice made him face the bed once more, goggling. "And let you see me in this condition? Really Neji…"

"You're okay!"

A harsh laugh. "Hardly. Everything hurts."

Neji knelt by the bed, caressing the now responsive hand. "You'll survive though."

The hand reached up and rubbed his cheek. "…Of course I will. But…there's someone I must see, something I have to do, before I recover…"

* * *

"It seems that boy of yours had a visitor today. A beautiful one, according to my daughter Nami."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked up at Tari, surprised. The jounin was the first to react. "Who?"

Tari shrugged. "It's all the girl told me. Refused to say another word."

"We could force it out of her."

Tari looked horrified, having heard tales of how shinobi forced out information. "Sasuke!"

"…Or you could have asked me." Neji was, once again, one step ahead of the group. He turned, heading back out the door. "If you are so desperate to know who it is that visited me, I suggest that you, Sasuke, follow me. And only Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked, startled, and followed the white-eyed boy. Kakashi and Tari followed, ignoring what Neji had said. Kakashi looked annoyed at the Hyuga boy. "Who are you hiding?"

Neji glanced back at the jounin. "She only wants to see Sasuke."

"She…?"

They had arrived at a door, which was opened enough for Sasuke to slip in. Neji closed the door, giving Sasuke a moment alone with the person. Girl. In one corner of the room a white dress covered in a red substance had been carelessly thrown aside. The curtains were tossed open, the faint moonlight bathing the nearby bed in an eternal glow. And there she was, propped up into a sitting position by large, fluffy pillows. Her skin was startlingly pale, making her look delicate, fragile, weak. Sasuke could vaguely hear hushed voices coming through the door. Obviously, Neji was telling them who it was he had found.

Sasuke walked over to the weakened Setsuna, his legs giving way once he reached the side of the bed. Reaching up, he touched her hand, fingers intertwining. He pressed a reverent kiss against the porcelain skin.

"Sasuke…"

He pulled himself onto the bed gently, having her rest her head on his chest. "Setsuna…" Unbidden, a tear leaked out but was quickly wiped away. "Setsuna…what happened to you?"

He heard a forced laugh. "What happened to me? Sasuke, don't bother about me, you barely know me."

"That's not true! We—"

"We only spent one night together. Hardly the basis of a relationship." There was a soft sigh. "You and I…we will never be anything more than good friends. You need to find the person who is first in your heart."

Sasuke, not knowing how to respond, tightened his grip on Setsuna, thinking that she'd slip away with just a moment's notice. The blond sighed once more. "Sasuke, there is someone that I told you was dead."

Tears were on the verge of spilling for Sasuke. "Please, don't speak. Why are you doing this? Why are you throwing what we have, what we could have, away? We could be happy together."

He felt something wet drop onto his arm and looked at Setsuna. She wasn't crying but a single tear had escaped from her eyes. "Because the one who is first in your heart, who should be first in your heart, is still alive. And now Sasuke…now I will sleep…"

"No. Setsuna…" It was, of course, too late. The blond was now sound asleep and Sasuke didn't have the heart to wake her, what with all her wounds. All he could do was try and get through the rest of the night, oddly detached. When he finally made it to his private room, he let tears roll silently down his cheeks. It was just like when he had lost Naruto in his previous life, but this time he didn't know _why_.

There was one answer: Kano. He must have done something, said something, to Setsuna to get her to push him away. His pillow endured a death grip as he glared into nothingness, the cold red glow of the Sharigan evident. "I'll kill you."

* * *

In the following days, there wasn't much change in Setsuna's condition save one: she no longer reacted to anyone. Much like a lifeless doll, she only ate and stared into the distance. Both boys hated the way she was acting, but there wasn't much they could do. Sasuke suffered even more than Neji because he needed Setsuna to answer his questions.

The pair were watching over her for now the third day when Kakashi walked in. He eyed the two boys before shaking his head. "Neji. Sasuke."

"Hn."

"…"

"You two will be accompanying Tari today."

"What!"

"…"

"No arguing Neji. Nami will take care of Setsuna. The girl doesn't need to have either one of you hovering over her every minute of every day, and we have a mission to complete. Now go."

"…Yes _sensei_."

"…Hn."

* * *

Nami was watching over the blond—and had been for no more than an hour—when she heard the downstairs door open. The young girl assumed it was her mother and kept by Setsuna, her back towards the door. She didn't notice anyone sneak in until she felt the hilt of a sword knock her out.

"Which one then?"

"The blond. Azuba-dono plans on making an example of her in front of those shinobi."

"Didn't Kano say not to hurt the girl?"

"Since when did Azuba-dono listen to Kano-sama? Besides, it's just a girl. Doesn't Kano-sama prefer boys anyway?"

"Good point."

The blond opened her eyes for a moment, as one of them slung her unresponsive body over one shoulder, before slipping back into a state of unconsciousness. For some reason a smug smirk twisted on her face.

* * *

M-chan: Okay, done that. If anyone is hoping that I update everything else soon, I will. Just once I finish typing everything up and have it all sent to M-kun. I'm working on it, but I also have a life to work around. -.-;; Uber sorry for making everyone wait.


	21. Said rival's wife went into labour and

"..." –Talking

**Setsuna thinking  
_Sasuke thinking_**  
_Neji thinking  
**Kakashi thinking**_

/.../ –Voice in Setsuna's head  
-...- –Voice in Sasuke's head  
... –Voice in Neji's head  
((...)) –Voice in Kakashi's head

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**"Well, well, well…2 little boys pretending to be shinobi, and Hatake Kakashi as their sensei… How the great have fallen. And little Tari as well."

Kakashi stared at the brown-haired man. "Azuba of Hidden Cliff. What are you doing here?"

Azuba hefted his scythe. "I'm here to rid Kano-sama of the obstacles in his way. All of you, and that blond in particular, come to mind."

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and Neji activated his Byakugan. Kakashi…well…he had been reading Come Come Paradise before Azuba arrived, and didn't really bother to put it away just yet. It irritated Azuba, obviously. The man was about to yell at the silver-haired idi—uhh, nin when when two masked shinobi, one male and one female, arrived.

The pair dropped to one knee in front of the Cliff nin. "Azuba-dono." One lay the body they carried before Azuba. Upon seeing who it was, Sasuke and Neji started forward but Kakashi stopped them.

"Sasuke, Neji. Protect Miss Tari." The boys flanked Tari and the woman could sense their temper and agitation rising. Setsuna was the one lying in front of the scythe-totting killing Azuba, unconscious, and, what's more, Kakashi seemed quite calm. The jounin did put away his book, however, and revealed his left eye.

Just as in his previous lives', Kakashi's left eye was that of the Sharigan, gained in a multitude of ways; each different from the last. The jounin glared at the enemy shinobi through the cold, red eye. The shorter of the two masked shinobi removed his mask. The young man looked eager to fight Kakashi, almost as though he'd been expecting it.

"Azuba-dono, may I?"

"Of course Taro."

Taro grinned at the still masked nin. "Don't interfere Kaoru. These ones are mine this time."

Kaoru merely gave an imperceptible nod and Taro grinned before rushing Kakashi. The jounin narrowed his eye and met Taro, moving to grab one of the boy's arms and blocking a second, armed attack from the other with a kunai. Instead of flesh, he met nothing but air, his arm cut.

_**An afterimage? How can he do that!**_

((Try to follow his movements and don't worry about how! Sooner or later you'll catch up to him.))

_**Yes but will I be too late by then?**_

Taro continued to speed around the shinobi, dancing just out of their reach. Kakashi glared at each afterimage, hoping that he'd pick up on the boy's speed. That plan wasn't working too well. Taro managed to hit Kakashi a fair few times—each a shallow gash that _could_ have been dodged—while he himself was unharmed. Kakashi's kunai attacks didn't come anywhere near him.

Kakashi suddenly blinked. Wait; did it seem like the boy _slowing down_? He couldn't have run out of stamina that easily, but there was a way to find out. Pulling out a set of kunai, Kakashi followed Taro's movements before letting loose an attack on the boy.

All the kunai missed, but one managed to clip the clothing, causing a small tear. Yes, he was slowing down. It didn't make sense though. Only a few minutes or so had passed. Was it really that stressful to maintain such a speed? Kakashi glared at the afterimages, now closer and more fluid. No, this boy was only teasing at Kakashi, baiting him into something, or distracting him from something. But…what?

He didn't have time to realise what it was: Sasuke dashed at Taro and the two boys were sparring. Punches and kicks were exchanged, no weapons pulled out. Taro looked a little angry at Sasuke's interference but concentrated on the boy instead of Kakashi.

It seemed like Taro was losing to Sasuke, however. The out of control Uchiha—who was acting much like Naruto from the past—was hitting a weak point every time for some reason, but...Sasuke's attacks were too wild. The boy wasn't really aiming for anything; he just seemed to want to beat something into a bloody pulp for Setsuna's capture. Taro, from what Kakashi could tell, could have avoiding all of those hits and have incapacitated the black-haired boy. So what...?

Sasuke was knocked backwards suddenly, stumbling and falling to one knee. Taro towered over the boy, grinning. "Kaoru, now!"

_**Wha--!**_

Kakashi's eyes widened and turned in time to see the masked shinobi form a hand seal. Duplicates of Kaoru materialized by Kakashi and Neji, short swords unsheathed. Two pairs overpowered the two Konoha nin, forcing them to the ground, and all pressed cold steel against the necks.

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu...?_

Taro himself held a kunai at Sasuke's neck; the boy seemed to be in shock. That is, until Taro's rolled laughter awoke him. The Uchiha growled; his teeth clenched.

Taro calmed down enough as he pulled Sasuke's hair back. "You want to know something, hm, boy? While Setsuna-sama was with us she was very vocal when she was with Kano. _Very_ vocal." Taro smirked at the obsidian orbs widened in shock. "She never spoke a word against though. I believe she...enjoyed it. Greatly. There was something about it being so much better than her first time."

"No..."

**_Setsuna couldn't have! She wouldn't have!_**

-Give herself up for the mission? Isn't that the duty of a kunoichi?-

_**No! Setsuna's too proud! Too stubborn! She...she's...**_

-She's just too much like Naruto in our previous life.- The voice was grim, disapproving of Setsuna's nature. -It'll get her killed.-

_**But that doesn't matter! She's a good fighter. She found a way to escape.**_

-What if they let her go? What if she sided with _them_?-

No! She wouldn't do that! She...she's too honest... 

His inner voice was silent at this, but both it and Taro's words had seeded doubt in him. Setsuna...how had she escaped? What had really happened when she was trapped there? He knew that Kano was an absolute pervert but...what if Setsuna had succumbed to his advances? He was a very handsome man, and she only just began liking Sasuke and developing a relationship with him. Perhaps she had found Kano more to her liking, what with all the things he did for her? (Which would be what?)

The kunai pressed harder into his neck, drawing blood. "Ah, pay attention boy, because this is the most important part. Setsuna's going to die."

"What...?"

Taro laughed at the look on the boy's face. "She left Kano at the altar, such an insult. Heh...just watch boy."

Sasuke's head was forced in the direction where the now vaguely conscious Setsuna lay. Her eyes were trained on him, warm. A small smile bloomed on her features, though it seemed full of sadness. The lips slowly mouthed words that Sasuke couldn't quite hear, but he recognized one: his name.

"Setsuna..."

That's when Abuza's dagger pierced her chest and ended her life. Her body shuddered for a moment before her eyes glazed over and blood trickled out. Kakashi and Neji stared at the sight before tearing their gaze away. Sasuke was the only one of the three that found it impossible to wrench his gaze away from the sickening sight.

_**Setsuna, you...you can't be...**_

-I don't think she can hear you anymore...-

Abuza pulled the blade out viciously, letting the blood wet the dead girl's clothing. "Taro, finish them. Kaoru and I will go and report to Kano-sama."

"Hai!"

Abuza headed off, Kaoru a moment behind him. Taro turned to the two other nin as the bushin disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Shall we dance then?"

* * *

Abuza moved through the trees, Kaoru following him, until the pair reached a clearing. There waited Zukah, calm, in her anbu uniform; mask and all.

"Zukah, the obstacles are being taken care of as we speak."

Zukah turned to face Abuza, body serene and voice ice cold. "What obstacles? By whom? Abuza, you've already angered Kano by taking the twins without his permission and disappearing. Explain. Now."

Abuza opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kaoru. "Abuza-dono left Taro to deal with Kakashi, his genin and Tari. Abuza also ended Setsuna-sama's life."

Zukah's head snapped towards the girl at that, though her voice was utterly calm. "He did, did he?"

"Hai."

"And so what if I did!" Abuza snapped. It was enough to have Zukah being completely calm, but for Kaoru to speak as though she had no allegiance to him...he had found her and her brother when they were children, and raised them as killers who's loyalty rested first in Abuza, and then in Kano. Had the long, white-haired man somehow brainwashed the twins against him?

Zukah ignored Abuza, instead centering her attention on Kaoru. "Did you do as ordered?"

"Hai."

A small container passed from Kaoru to Zukah, who studied it before nodding and turning to Abuza. "Abuza, you've betrayed Kano-sama by killing the shinobi known as Mizugo Setsuna. You are hereby sentenced to death and…Kaoru will be your executioner."

Kaoru inclined her head in acceptance, and Abuza snorted. Kaoru was no true ninja, no executioner. There was no way the child could kill him. He turned to Zukah, to refute his executioner's abilities and his so-called betrayal. Opening his mouth to speak, only a strangled cry escaped his throat. A kunai had stabbed his left, upper arm.

Eyes burning and filled with anger turned on the masked Kaoru, who pulled out another kunai. "…Teme!"

Kaoru seemed unfazed, even as the ground shook and a wall of sheer rock rose from beneath, ringing the edge of the large clearing. Zukah's doing no doubt. Abuza clenched the handle of his scythe before gripping it and launching at Kaoru full force.

She was never much of a challenge to defeat.

* * *

"Zukah, you can stop now."

Zukah skidded to a halt, turning and staring up at Kano. The man stood, leaning against a tree, staring out to where they had left Abuza and Kaoru. He looked both troubled and amused.

"Kano-sama?"

"Zukah, I want to stay and see who wins."

Zukah removed her mask, looked down at it, and frowned. "Abuza will be targeting Kano-sama with intent to kill after he defeats Kaoru. And Kaoru will be defeated easily. We must leave before then!"

Kano smirked, a small laugh escaping his lips. The troubled look had vanished from his face. "The girl we left to deal with Abuza will kill him though…it will be an interesting battle."

"…Kano-sama?"

"We wait."

Zukah saw Kano's eyes; two smouldering fires that sparked and were ready to burst into wild flames, and sighed. He was excited to a point Zukah rarely saw, and it scared her.

* * *

Taro scowled as a red-eyed Sasuke attacked him relentlessly. This didn't make any sense! He should have been relatively easy to defeat. That's what Kaoru had said. She had said—!

Quite suddenly Kaoru's chakra exploded, and died as quickly as it had come. Kaoru…it felt as though she was dying. She couldn't… Taro couldn't lose her! Kano, Abuza, Zukah, and these idiot nins could burn in hell for all he cared, but not her!

Sasuke blinked as he passed through Taro. Turning, the Uchiha saw that the red-haired nin had disappeared. He growled, eyes darting around, hoping to catch even a glimpse of where the other boy was but couldn't, and let loose a primal scream. He could find those responsible for Setsuna's death and make them pay!

He darted forward, in the direction of the burst of chakra that had appeared before the boy took off but was stopped short by Kakashi, who stuck out his arm level with Sasuke's neck and pulled him back.

"Kakashi-sensei, let me go after them!"

"Sasuke…"

"They deserve death for what they did. Slow and painful."

Kakashi sighed and tried again. This was like in their previous life; when Sasuke wanted vengeance against Itachi. "Sasuke…"

"How could they simply kill her? I thought that Kano was interested in her too much to do that."

"Oi, Sasuke…"

"It's a dishonour to her as a shinobi, to be killed out of hand. On a whim. How…how…"

Kakashi rubbed his temple. Sasuke had gone over the usual amount of words he used. Wonderful…

"OI, UCHIHA!"

Sasuke looked up at Neji, who was glaring at him with white eyes, the veins by them bulging with the chakra entering them. Sasuke narrowed his own eyes, snapping at the Hyuga. "Nani?"

Neji walked up to the Uchiha, staring into the red eyes for the still activated Sharigan. And then punched him in the gut. Sasuke doubled over in pain, clutching the attacked area. "The hell!"

Neji knelt to look Sasuke in the eye, Byakugan to Sharigan. "You're getting too emotionally involved with the situation. A good shinobi shouldn't—"

"You don't get it!" Sasuke wheezed slightly as he stood up. "They killed her! And you're saying—what?—that I shouldn't care!"

Neji growled at that comment. "I'm not! What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't let your emotions carry you away or cloud your judgement. You'll just get killed and you won't be able to complete your…vow."

Sasuke stared at Neji, pressing his lips into a thin line, cold eyes almost glowing. Neji bit back a sigh, knowing that Sasuke's mind was still on exacting vengeance. "Kakashi-sensei, we should escort Tari-san back to her home."

"Hm?" The jounin blinked slowly before his eyelids slid to half-mast. "Aa, all of us should. Let's go then, Tari-san, Neji. Sasuke."

* * *

Abuza smirked at Kaoru, who was on her knees a few paces away from him. She was cradling her right arm, now broken, against her chest. It was her only wound, however, and it was strange how she managed to dodge every bother attack. Abuza grunted as he grabbed a hold of her head, squeezing.

"There isn't anyone to save you, Kaoru, and Zukah was a fool to—!"

Kaoru's left hand grabbed hold of his arm, fingers biting into the skin. Abuza gasped, letting go of her and stepping away, cradling his own arm as well. Kaoru was bent over her knees, shards of her mask falling to the ground. Abuza glared at her and cursed. How was it possible for her to have such power and not show it?

There then were two explosions: one blasting a hole high up in wall and the other creating a small crater in the narrow space between Kaoru and Abuza. A figure appeared out of the rubble and dust, launching itself at the girl, and landed on the ground, but a pace away from her.

"Kaoru! You're alright. I was worried that—"

"Taro, move."

The redhead blinked, startled by the cold, raspy voice. "Kaoru, what's wrong…? Ah! Kaoru, you're hurt! Your arm's—!"

"I know. Move."

Taro blinked and then frowned. Something was wrong. Kaoru never spoke to him like that. "Ka—"

"She's right Taro. Move so I can kill her."

Taro froze at the voice, eyes wide with shock, before he turned his head. "Abuza-dono?"

Abuza smirked, hefting his scythe with his unscathed arm. "Very good, Taro. Now move. Kaoru and I have something between us that I'd rather see finished."

Kaoru stood, with her useless arm hanging limply by her side instead of close to her chest, moving around the boy towards Abuza, and fell into a defensive stance. Taro stared at her, shocked. "Kaoru…"

Taro stared as the girl engaged in a deadly dance with Abuza that Taro hadn't thought possible of her. Ducking, twisting out of the scythe's path, by a few hairs at times, Kaoru never once attacked the brown-haired nin. The girl suddenly flew back, skidding several feet once she touched the ground, to a halt in a crouch with her good hand gripping her kunai. Abuza was immediately above her, scythe raised to swing down on the girl.

"DIE!"

"Kaoru"

Blood splattered as Abuza's scythe lodged itself into the body in front of him. Taro. Cold eyes narrowed at the redhead. "You brat."

Taro coughed. The scythe in his back was fairly painful but… "I won't let you hurt Kaoru… Nev…"

And the red-haired boy died.

Kaoru sat, still, for several minutes, obviously staring at the body before her, before moving to check if Taro was alive. When she ascertained that he wasn't, she began to shake. Abuza wrenched the scythe out, finally, and turned on the girl.

"Scared, Kaoru?" The shaking moved to full out laughter at Abuza's words. The man blinked, shocked. "Kaoru…?"

The girl reached up to touch the mask covering her face. "I won't need this anymore." The broken mask was removed and Abuza stared at the face beneath as the blood-red lips twisted into a smirk. "Let's dance Abuza."

* * *

M-chan: Ah…gomen, gomen. I didn't think it would take this long to type this up. No worries though! Updates with be coming more often soon!


	22. Said wife bore a baby boy before dying

M-chan: And the next chapter! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go grouse about idiot professors not e-mailing me.

Train: You know, you're weird.

M-chan: Thank you.

* * *

"…" –Talking 

**Setsuna thinking  
_Sasuke thinking_**  
_Neji thinking  
**Kakashi thinking**_

/…/ –Voice in Setsuna's head  
-…- –Voice in Sasuke's head  
:…: –Voice in Neji's head  
((…)) –Voice in Kakashi's head

* * *

**Chapter 21  
**"Genius." 

Zukah looked up at her master. "Kano-sama?"

"Zukah, open the container Kaoru gave to you."

"But, Kano sama—!"

Kano simply smirked. "Do it Zukah."

"H-hai." The kunoichi did as she was told and the soul that had been sealed inside escaped, speeding upwards. "Kano-sama, why did you…?"

"The girl fighting Abuza is not Kaoru."

"But, the soul—"

"It's not the soul we wanted."

"But—!"

Kano jumped down from the branch he stood on to the ground below. "We're going now."

"B—"

Kano ran a hand through his white locks, eyes a dark pink and staring—half-lidded—towards the battlefield, with a drunken, satisfied expression. "The end has been decided. Abuza will die."

"Ehh?"

* * *

Abuza swung his scythe horizontally and the girl ducked, her long hair getting cut in the process. She didn't seem to mind, as she lunged forward, her kunai aiming for his gut. He jumped back in time, but she had disappeared. 

He growled, anger growing at being tricked by a child. "You bitch! I'll kill you."

Laughter permeated his senses. "Kill me? You couldn't do it properly the first time. What makes you think you can do it now?"

Almost immediately she was attacking again, throwing Abuza on the defensive. Each kunai blow blocked by his sycthe sent shocks up his arm, though the ones that got through his guard never left anything that deep. What game was she playing at? He glared at her and a cold shiver passed down his spine as he stared into her almost demonic red eyes, which were filled with anticipation.

"Demon…"

The girl smirked at his words. "Much more than that. By the way, your stick's going to break soon."

She jumped back into the darkness as Abuza's eyes narrowed. He ran a hand over where his scythe had taken the brunt of the blows. He frowned as he ran a hand over it again; the metal had been gouged deeply that Abuza had a hard time believing it was from a simple kunai attack.

"Focus Abuza, we don't want you dying, now do we? Oh, wait, that's _exactly_ what I want."

The man growled as he threw a pair of shuriken at the kunai that issued from the darkness. In that instant, she was suddenly in front of him, inside his guard. He moved to retreat and slice her with his scythe at the same time but stopped, inches away and dropped the weapon to the ground. His eyes were wide, pupils small as he stared down at the girl.

"Impossible…"

She grinned as she twisted the handle of the ninja-to, digging deeper. "Not impossible."

"Demon."

The girl's grin disappeared at those words. "No. I'm much more than a simple demon."

Abuza tried to speak but instead coughed up blood. The blade was pulled out and he fell onto his back, ever coughing blood. The girl pulled out a cloth, wiping the blade as she walked away from him. The barrier of rock crumpled slowly as she did so, since Zukah was too far away to maintain it anymore.

The girl sighed, picking up her previously discarded mask before looking up at the sky. "I suppose I should get back then…"

* * *

"Uchiha!" 

Obsidian eyes turned to look at the Hyuga. "We should bring her back with us."

Sasuke was holding Setsuna's corpse in his arms. Kakashi sighed at his student's actions. "We can't, but we can bury—"

Quite suddenly, there was a pop and the body Sasuke held was no longer Setsuna's. He stared down, wide-eyed, at the dead redhead now in his arms. "What the hell!"

Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke and Tari stared at the body as the Uchiha set it down. "That is not Setsuna."

"That's obvious! It's that guy we were fighting earlier. What the hell's going on!"

Neji looked up in the direction that Abuza and the masked nin Kaoru had disappeared. He activated his Byagukan, the veins by his eyes pulsating. "There someone coming this way. It's—"

A blur of red and white crashed through the treeline, skdding to a halt a few feet away from the group. It was the masked nin Kaoru, though her hair was shorted that before.

"H—itai!"

Sasuke had thrown a kunai at the nin, who had dodged but landed on her butt. Sasuke had a feeling of deja vu, but he ignored it. "Where's Setsuna?"

"Sasuke—"

"Shut up Neji!"

"But—"

"No, she's going to answer the question or take us to Kano and I'll make him tell me where she is!"

_**After several kunai are shoved up his butt.**_

-So you can't take any advances when they don't come from that one person, can you?-

_**Shut up!**_

"But she's—"

"Urasei!"

The nin stood up as this arguing was going on. "Maa, I guess I shouldn't have worn the mask. It's really annoying when a pervert such as Sasuke can't tell who I am. " She pushed the mask up to rest on her head and stuck her tongue out at the 4, who were now staring and gaping at her. "Yo."

"S-Setsuna?"

She tilted her head to one side. "Nani?"

"What are you—?"

"When did—?"

"How did you—?"

"What happened when—!"

"Why are you—?"

She laughed at the three—Kakashi, Sasuke and Tari—who were questioning her. "I think I'll answer all of your questions later."

Sasuke started forward. "But…Setsuna…"

She gave his her usual vupine grin. "Sasuke, I'm going to collapse soon."

"Eh?"

"My body's worn out, and I think that I'll take a nice, long nap till we get back to Konoha. Right…now."

With that, her legs gave way and she fell into pale arms that held her close. Blue eyes fluttered closed and Neji glanced towards Kakashi, who looked rather out of it. "We should go now. Sensei."

"Ah."

Neji looked down at Setsuna and held the sleeping girl closer, noting gleefully the jealously and hatred in Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?" 

The silver haired jounin looked down from above his book at Sakura. He and the three genin had arrived in Konoha just a few days ago. Setsuna was still in the hospital and Neji was back with his regular team, which was good since animosity had been developing between Neji and Sasuke. Kakashi smiled ruefully at that thought. Such large conflicts centered around a girl…

"Kakashi-sensei! What happened on the mission?"

"Maa… Setsuna, Sasuke and Neji had some problems but, on the whole, it was better than expected."

"Nani? What kind of an answer is that!"

Kakashi crinkled his one eye into a smile. "Maa… Why don't you ask Sasuke? He should be coming soon."

* * *

A small white bird had been delivered to the hospital room. A thin smile graced the patient's lips as a small band was attached to the bird's leg and a slip of paper was hidden away in it. The patient stood, opening the window, and let the small thing fly away, towards the North. 

The door of the room opened and the twenty-third Hokage walked in, flanked by Anbu. "I see you've already notified your superiors."

"Our business has ended." The patient's voice was raspy, not at a like the usual melodious voice that flowed from the patient's lips. "The treaty has been ratified and you have my superiors to deal with now. A more permanent ambassador will arrive shortly."

The Hokage pulled his hat down. "I see… And how is Setsuna? I heard that she passed out several times during her mission."

"Oh? That is suprising."

"You don't seem surprised."

The patient smiled at the Hokage's words. "On the contrary, I am quite surprised."

* * *

"Setsuna!" 

The bed-ridden blond stared at her three friends; Izumi, Mizu and Kai, who had just burst into her hospital room. She opened and closed her mouth several times, not knowing what to say. "Uhh…"

Kai smirked at her as he sat in the bedside chair. "You look like a fish Sets-chan."

"Kai!"

Mizu hopped on the edge of the bed, shivering with all of his unused energy. "Sets-chan, Sets-chan! You know the chunin exam's coming up, right? Right!"

"Hai…"

"You know that yesterday Hatake Kakashi-san nominated you team for it too, right?"

"Saa…w-WHAT? Already!"

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?"

"But…but…but…we suck!"

Kai sighed as Setsuna had a mental breakdown. Mizu was way too blunt for his own good. The blond glanced at the panicking girl and a small smile crept onto his face. He really wanted to talk to Setsuna about something…someone in particular…alone.

* * *

"We've received a message from Konoha: the treaty has been completed and signed by both the Hokage and our…temporary ambassador." 

"I see…"

"Also, the ambassador wrote on her progress."

"Hn."

"Really? How is she doing?"

"Calm down Kosame. She's the same as ever, what with her memories altered all those years ago."

"But…?"

There was a sigh from the first speaker. "She plans on removing it."

"What!"

"It was voluntary, Kosame. She didn't have to alter her memories but she chose to allow Him to do it. It's also her decision whether or not to undo it."

"But…but…"

"Kosame, are you or are you not a part of Akatsuki? Act more responsibly. Mizugo Setsuna was initiated into Akatsuki because of your insistence and our leader's permission. Don't make it seem as through the leader was mistaken!"

"H-hai…"

"Kaa-san, please don't be so harsh against Kosame. You, as well as all of us, didn't approve of Setsuna being the one to negotiate with Him but we didn't have much of a choice. She's our smartest, and Blue Ice and the Akatsuki need this treaty."

"True, but Kosame needs to think of the larger picture, as you do Umi."

A new voice cut in, this one deep and rich, and all fell silent at the sound. "Mizugo Setsuna is not the only thing to worry about. I've received reports from our operatives that Cliff and Sky are meeting together. No one knows why yet. Two other things have also been confirmed. One: the twenty-fourth Hokage orchestrated the attack 6 years ago against the remnants of the Mizugo-Chida clan. We must be wary of the Konoha council, they are not to be trusted. Our spies in Konoha have been assigned with the dury of finding out the details along with their original mission."

"And second?"

"Second, the Chida children are alive, and they are Sky nin."

"Nani?"

"The elder one has already made contact with Mizugo-san, through she probably doesn't suspect a thing. It has been 6 years after all."

"But…for them to be alive…"

"It simply means we have to work harder towards our goal."

* * *

M-chan: Chee! 

Train: She means review all. At least, I think so.


	23. Previously said's Hokage's wife vanished

M-chan: So...here's the next update... -looks around furtively, hoping that M-kun won't kill her.-

Train: ...

* * *

"..." –Talking 

**Setsuna thinking  
_Sasuke thinking_**  
_Sakura thinking  
**Kakashi thinking**_

/.../ –Voice in Setsuna's head  
-...- –Voice in Sasuke's head  
... –Voice in Sakura's head  
((...)) –Voice in Kakashi's head

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Setsuna stared at the paper Sasuke had dropped in her lap; the chunin exam application form. She looked back up at the Uchiha and exploded.

"This is what you bring to me on your first visit here! You freaking jerk! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS TO BRING THIS THING AND PROCEED TO ASK IF I'M ENTERING IT INSTEAD OF ASKING ABOUT MY CONDITION!"

Sasuke smirked down at Setsuna. "Yelling like that, you have to have recovered."

"Jerk."

"Deadlast."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Idiot!"

"Moron."

"Stalker!"

"Baka, we live in the same apartment."

"Yeah…well…you're an asshole!"

"Baka!"

Setsuna twitched at that before snarling back. "You should talk! You act really weird whenever I talk to guys! I heard from Izumi that you and Mizu got into a fight and he was in the hospital for a while, and then you nearly did the same to Kai, who had just been admitted into the hospital because his mission went A-class! Just like ours! What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke turned away, annoyed that his actions had reached her ears. "That's none of your business."

"The hell it's none of my business! They're my friends! Sasuke…" She sighed before continuing on, more calmly. "Sasuke, why are you gunning for all the single guys I know?"

"None of your business."

Setsuna gritted her teeth before sighing once more and turning away from the Uchiha. "Fine. If that's all you've to say to me, leave."

Sasuke frowned; maybe he hadn't heard her properly. "What?"

Setsuna lay down on her side, facing away from Sasuke. "It's over Sasuke. You and me. Now leave me alone, would you?"

Sasuke stared at Setsuna's back, not quite understanding her. "Wha—"

The door then slid open and a doctor stepped into the room. "Mizugo-san, it's time for your…oh…" The doctor then noticed a fuming Sasuke and hesitated. "I'll be waiting…"

"No, it's okay sensei. Uchiha-san was just about to leave, ne Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke stared at Setsuna's back before brushing passed the doctor and out of the hospital. Setsuna's words echoed in his mind, over and over. She had just shattered their fragile, new relationship. Sasuke punched the concrete wall of a nearby building in anger, cracking it. "Dobe."

Back in the hospital, silent tears were rolling down Setsuna's face as she squeezed the pillow. "Teme…are you that stupid?"

And watching all of this were two men, one from outside the window and the other from the hallway inside. They were both satisfied with the result—the ending of Sasuke and Setsuna's relationship—for different reasons.

And so were the rabid Sasuke fans.

* * *

"Setsuna." 

The blond looked up at her visitor. It was dusk and the orange-red rays of the sun shone through the cracks in the blinds. The girl's own eyes were blood-shot because of her crying. "Senpai…"

"I see you remember me. How much do you remember?"

Setsuna gave a wane smile. "Some, not much. Fragments mostly."

Her visitor—the patient the Hokage had spoken to, whose voice was still raspy—made his way over to her side. "I see… You ended your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke?"

The blond looked down at the bed sheets. "Hai."

"Why?"

"I…don't know. I got angry, I guess. I couldn't control myself."

"Setsuna," a hand reached up to brush against her face gently, "you shouldn't give in to your emotions so easily. You could make a fatal error in judgment that could cost your life. You are an important person to Blue Ice and the Akatsuki, and we cannot have you risking your life on impulsive decisions."

"I know…" The patient patted her head, and stood to leave but stopped when she spoke again. "Senpai."

"Yes?"

The blond stared at the man for a moment, hesitant, and looked back down at the white sheets. "My memories. You said that you could give them back to me."

"Ah, you remember than. Yes, I can."

"…When?"

The man sat back down at this and pulled her in against his chest. She stared for a moment, blinking and rather confused, before relaxing into the embrace. "I want to give them back to you as soon as possible so I can have you back Setsuna—the complete, the real you—but we have to wait a little longer. Just until the end of your time here.

"Just until the end of the Chunin Selection Exams."

* * *

The next time Kakashi saw his team, he wondered if he overdid it a little with telling them to come at 6 o'clock in the morning when they didn't really have to been until noon. This was quickly debunked when he tried to pair off Setsuna and Sasuke, and the simple sparring practice exploded into a death match between the two of them—with Sakura cheering loudly for Sasuke's victory, of course. 

"Sasuke-kun! You can beat Setsuna easy!"

Kakashi sighed at the pink-haired girl's words. Didn't she understand that their teamwork would suffer because of this? No she was far too fixated on Sasuke to see anything else. This team…was it going to follow the fate of the other Team 7 of 5 centuries past and crumble as easily? The silver-haired jounin shook his head as he made his way towards the pair, intent on stopping them, or at least Sasuke. Setsuna had just been released from the hospital, and the doctors had said that she shouldn't strain herself too much.

"Haa!"

A body flew into the air, landed and rolled into a heap in front of Kakashi. The other glared at the heap, hate snapping in the suddenly cold eyes, before turning away from the group, ignoring the stares that had been garnered from Kakashi and Sakura. "I'm going to practice alone. I don't need any useless idiots around. Especially one so useless as to stand on the sidelines since she can't do anything." The cold eyes glanced back and a smirk bloomed on the face. "Well, not so useless…"

Sakura relaxed at those words. Of course she wasn't useless!

"…You'd just be another target, effectively distracting enemy shinobi into thinking that you're any good, considering the rest of the group's skill level. Of course, you'd be dead by the time the battle was over if we were against a group of excellently-trained shinobi, as a team, _Sakura-chan_."

Wha—? How dare she!

_Is that…? Was that…Setsuna?_

The one speaking turned and disappeared into the woods and the heap groaned, pressing a hand against his head. Kakashi frowned to himself as he knelt beside the heap. "Are you feeling alright?"

The heap—Uchiha Sasuke—groaned again. "I'm…fine."

There was skepticism in the jounin's eyes. "Sasuke, you just got thrown about 20 feet by someone who was just released from the hospital. How is that fine?"

Black eyes snapped up at the jounin. "_I'm_ fine, there's something wrong with Setsuna, not me!"

_**It has to be Setsuna that has something wrong with her!**_

-Riiight…and it's not the fact that you were being stupid, going after all the guys she knew.-

_**She's my girlfriend! I had a right—!**_

-The hell you did! You know that, as soon as you left that hospital room, she started crying! You ignored it, and you knew she'd be annoyed by your actions. You're at fault, baka!-

Sasuke growled at the voice, glaring off in the direction Setsuna had disappeared, before the eyes filled with hurt emotion.

_**Maybe I am stupid…**_

-Ya think?-

* * *

A twig snapped behind her but she didn't turn to see who it was. If they wanted to kill her, let them try—they'd be dead before they could attack. Which was unlikely, considering who it was. So she sat right were she was, not moving. 

"Setsuna.

"Kakashi-sensei."

The jounin frowned and tried again. "Setsuna, is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

The jounin frowned and took a step forward. "Mizugo Setsuna, you just tossed you're teammate without a second thought and I want an explanation as to—"

Sad blue eyes turned to look at him before looking back forward and down. "Do you know why I'm here, Kakashi-sensei?" She continued to speak even as he opened his mouth. "Not the official reason in the records—do you know why I'm really here?"

Kakashi sighed and nodded, bringing a hand to his head. "Yes, I know your real rank, and about the treaty negotiations between Blue Ice, the Akatsuki and Konoha. I know you plan on leaving after everything has been completed, after the Chunin Selection Exams." He sighed. "I was…surprised at first to find out your connection to that group."

The young girl stood up and walked back to the bank of the river she had been sitting on. "I am a part of the Akatsuki. Are you going to kill me because of it, Kakashi-sensei?" Blue eyes, now emotionless, stared into his own eyes. "Will you strike me down because I did what my ancestor refused to do?"

There was a pause before Kakashi answered. "…No. Things have changed through the course of time, and I can only hope that the Akatsuki has as well."

Setsuna stared intently at Kakashi before turning around, back facing him. She let her hair down, shaking it out before throwing it all in front of one shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei, I have something to show you, and something to tell you. But you have to promise me one thing."

Kakashi's single, visible eyebrow shot up at this. "And that is?"

"You must promise that you will not, under pain of torture and eventual and slow death, repeat what I'm about to tell you and show you to anyone. Not a soul, and do not write it down anywhere."

"…I promise. You have my word."


	24. Never to be found again

M-chan: Hey everyone! Gods, aren't I terrible? I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry! I'll try to start updating more in all my stories: This one, TAOBF, the movements, and the Masque. I'm also planning on cleaning up the first chapters as soon as I have the time. For now, enjoy this very, very, very, very, very late update!

* * *

"..." –Talking

**Setsuna thinking  
**_**Sasuke thinking**_  
_Sakura thinking__  
__**Kakashi thinking**_

/.../ –Voice in Setsuna's head  
-...- –Voice in Sasuke's head  
//...// –Voice in Sakura's head  
((...)) –Voice in Kakashi's head

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"You understand why this must never pass from you to another, Kakashi-sensei?" The jounin stared, mute, at Setsuna. Blue eyes turned to look back at Kakashi when there wasn't a response. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Does the Hokage know?"

"He knows enough, a bit more than you. Not that much more. There are things that must be kept secret, Kakashi. Though they may not be secret for much longer…"

The silver haired jounin was silent for a moment. "If secrets be not secrets any longer, why don't you tell Sasuke about this?"

"NO!"

"Setsu—"

"No! I cannot! I refuse to tell that…that boy!" Setsuna bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she tried to calm herself. A bead of blood slowly rolled down her chin as she continued speaking. "Please understand, Kakashi-sensei, I cannot tell him. Not yet at least."

"He would be relieved to hear this."

Sad blue eyes looked up at Kakashi. "Would he? I don't want him to know what happened. That's why I said what I did. There are so many things that have changed. I…there are things I have to do, Kakashi-sensei. Many, many thing before I can tell Sasuke, or anyone else."

Kakashi sighed, turning away from his student. "Well, in any case, you'd better get ready for the chunin exams." The sensei's one eye turned back to the girl. "I heard that it's going to be very…interesting."

Setsuna smirked once Kakashi had left. "You have no idea."

* * *

The days passed quickly, as did the first two parts of the chunin exam. Sasuke could barely comprehend what was going on around him. He had no one to talk to anymore. Setsuna was ignoring him. Kakashi was avoiding any conversation that had to do with Setsuna for some reason, and Sasuke needed to talk about what had happened between him and Setsuna. Neji was busy preparing for the exams—not that he talked to the boy much anyway. Gaara was training. Kokoro, while a very good listener, was a fox and couldn't give Sasuke any advice. And Sakura would have told him to give up Setsuna…well, he and Sakura never talked anyway so there was no real loss there.

All this, however, did not explain what he was doing now. He was standing over a bed and gazing at Setsuna with longing eyes. No…that wasn't right.

Gazing at Setsuna.

Gazing at _the occupant_.

_Staring_. _**No.**_

_Glaring_. _**Better.**_

He was standing over a bed and glaring at the occupant. _**There. Much better.**_

But it wasn't so much glaring as it was staring with softened eyes at the young girl he knew to be Setsuna. It was her room after all. And it wasn't gazing so much as a longing glowing in his eyes. And he did long for her, in a way he just couldn't describe.

And it hurt. A lot.

She wasn't speaking to him. She was intently avoiding any time that they might spend together--always coming in late and rarely found in the mornings. He had a niggling feeling that she wasn't sleeping as much as she should be, but she seemed fine. No fatigue showed in her face. Perhaps she was taking a nap when she was avoiding him.

But she was fine. Without him.

Sasuke sighed as Setsuna shifted in her sleep, blond hair spilt on the pillow, and a sad smile crossed his face.

_**But maybe this does explain everything…**_

* * *

The Chunin exam.

It was finally the day when the genin from various countries gathered to participate in the exam and, hopefully, proceed to the next level.

It was the day that would test Setsuna in many ways. Some she knew, such as her ability to camouflage herself, but others she didn't. And those were the most dangerous. The first of the latter came when the genin were gathering.

"Setsuna-sama!" Ino practically jumped Setsuna the moment she, Sakura and Sasuke entered the hall. Ever since that altercation with the Sky genin, Ino had been concentrating more on Setsuna than she had on Sasuke. It was a nice change for Sakura, who could get close to Sasuke without interruption, and Setsuna didn't mind the attention. In fact, the only person who cared about this was Sasuke, but he was pretending that he didn't. So the genin group plus one walked around to sit about in the same place; Sasuke with Sakura on one side and some other girl on the other, Setsuna with Ino and an empty seat.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, there are so many people here, aren't there?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kuuuuun?"

Before Sasuke could reply with a noncommittal grunt, a kunai lodged itself in front of Sakura. The Uchiha raised on eyebrow as the pink-haired girl gasped. Well, that was one way of shutting her up. He turned to see who it was that had thrown the kunai. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell him/her off, or thank him/her, but at least looking at who it was would keep Sakura quiet for a bit longer. Unfortunately, what he saw when he turned around was enough to make him sick.

It didn't do that at first. At first, he merely saw a group of nins from Sky and Cliff standing on the steps, trying to find a seat in the large hall. The one who appeared to have thrown it was a Sky jounin. His eyes were black, like Sasuke's, but his hair was an irritating sunny blond. Like the blond hair that graced Setsuna's head.

"Don't do that again or I won't aim to miss."

Sasuke tilted his head, knowing that he was speaking to the twitching and foaming Sakura behind him. "Who are you?"

The jounin raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. He didn't have to; Setsuna had stood up and approached him cautiously. Her eyes were glowing with a faint hope, though it held hesitation in it. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. She swallowed hard, staring at the jounin.

"Yes?"

Sasuke stared as Setsuna swallowed once more before words finally worked their way out.

"Yami-oniichan?"

* * *

Aaaaaand...done! Hopefully the next one won't take as long. 


End file.
